Ennemis en privé, mariés en public
by katiiie-hp
Summary: Après cinq années isolée dans le monde moldu, Hermione Granger décide de recommencer sa vie de sorcière. Pour cela, elle entame des études pour devenir auror sous les encouragements de ses amis. Malheureusement, elle se retrouve en mission, avec un changement d'identité à affirmer et un coéquipier qu'elle aurait préféré éviter : Drago Malefoy.
1. Cher journal,

Coucou tout le monde !

Voici ma toute première longue fiction ! :)

J'espère vraiment qu'elle va vous plaire._  
Sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Ennemis en privé, mariés en public**

**CHAPITRE 1 : CHER JOURNAL,...**

_« Le temps est précieux. C'est pour cela que nous ne pouvons le gâcher. Mais quand l'envie n'est plus là, le temps n'est plus que la constatation que nous n'avons plus envie. C'est triste de comprendre que l'envie a disparue et que le seul moyen de le comprendre est de voir le temps qui nous file entre les doigts. »_

Le soir où Hermione avait écrit ces mots était un soir triste. Malgré le printemps qui pontait son nez, la météo n'était pas au beau fixe, un peu comme le moral d'Hermione. Une soirée triste d'avril. Nous étions cinq ans après la chute de Lord Voldemort. Elle, avec ses deux meilleurs amis, avaient réussi à réunir tous les horcruxes. Elle, avec ses deux meilleurs amis, et une armée de bons sorciers, avaient réussi à s'en sortir. Ils avaient réussi tous ensemble à vaincre le mal. Tout le monde était heureux, même si les pertes humaines étaient venues noircir le tableau. Tout le monde était heureux d'avoir sortir la tête de l'eau. Nous étions cinq années après la guerre.

Hermione était assise dans son bon vieux fauteuil, seule, au coin du feu. Elle avait froid. Elle était contente d'avoir une bonne vieille cheminée à la sorcière. En effet, malgré la guerre terminée et la paix rétablie, elle avait préféré s'écarter du monde magique. Pour pouvoir respirer et encaisser tant de souffrances, tant de temps consacré pour la bonne cause, certes, mais au détriment de sa propre personne. Elle avait décidé de s'éloigner quelques mois, qui maintenant s'étiraient en années.

Elle avait gardé contact avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron. Seulement par lettres, elle continuait à leur donner des nouvelles. Elle en avait en retour. Elle était contente de recevoir quelques nouvelles. C'était son seul lien avec son second monde. Son second monde, elle n'était qu'une moldue. Qu'une sang-de-bourbe, c'était comme cela, que les sorciers de sang pur la surnommaient. Une insulte dans ce second monde. Une normalité dans son premier monde. C'était dans cette première communauté qu'elle était née. Une communauté terre-à-terre basée sur les sciences. Elle aimait ce monde, elle qui était si logique.

Elle avait écrit ces quelques phrases, rêveuse, se rendant compte que ça faisait plus de cinq ans qu'elle ne les avait pas vus. Cinq ans, qu'elle vivait seule avec sa bonne vielle cheminée dans une petite maison qu'elle louait. Une petite maison qui lui convenait. Elle travaillait dans une banque dans une petite ville où toutes histoires, tout ragots, toutes rumeurs circulaient. Une bonne vieille ville moldue, à taille humaine où Hermione pût enfin respirer. Elle était standardiste dans cette banque. Rien de bien passionnant mais c'était le seul métier qu'elle avait pu trouver sans diplôme moldu requis.

Elle regarda le feu, elle adorait le regarder. Chaque flamme était différente, unique. Elle relut les quelques phrases qui trônaient en haut de la page blanche parsemée de lignes continues. Cette nouvelle page blanche n'était qu'une énième page de son journal. Celui-ci qui la suivait, qui côtoyait ses pensées, ses émotions, ses souvenirs. Son journal, enfantin pour les autres, était pour elle son psychologue de poche. Il y avait dans ces pages, sa vie. C'était en quelques sortes ses mémoires, de sorte que l'on n'oublie jamais son passage. Elle n'avait pas commencé à écrire à l'adolescence. Elle n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de se confier pendant ces années. Elle avait entrepris ses manuscrits après s'être isolée dans cette nouvelle vie. Malgré son nom qui pontifiait les livres d'histoire, elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'oublie s'il lui arrivait malheur. Ayant effleuré la mort à plusieurs reprises, son seul but était de rester en vie. Elle voulait garder une trace de cette vie isolée pour pouvoir toujours se rappeler que les livres d'Histoire ne parlaient que des moments glorieux et laissaient de côté les moments sombres. Hermione considérait ce moment de sa vie comme un moment sombre. Elle riait peu, son estime pour la vie actuelle qu'elle menait se dégradait de jours en jours. De même que son esprit se dégradait, écrire était pour elle, dans cette vie si monotone, le seul moyen d'extérioriser sans se dévoiler.

C'était un raisonnement assez étrange pour quelqu'un qui essayer de se faire oublier pour pouvoir respirer. Mais elle en avait besoin. C'était pour cela que chaque soir auprès du feu, elle écrivait. Quelques fois peu, mais elle laissait une trace de sa journée au cas où celle-ci serait la dernière. Ses récits se résumaient généralement à la même chose. Les seuls changements de ses écrits étaient les divergentes interrogations sur tous les sujets possibles. Quelques fois, c'était sur la vie, sur le rire, même sur le café. Ce soir-là, c'était sur le temps passé.

Elle s'était rendue compte en marquant ces mots que le temps avait passé et qu'elle l'avait laissé filer. Elle voulait se rendre compte de ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle voulait, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle s'était écartée. Mais ce soir là, elle s'était rendu compte que le temps s'était écoulé trop vite. Le temps avait duré trop longtemps. Cinq années, ces cinq années avaient été perdues à une réflexion, qu'elle voulait faire en quelques semaines, mois tout au plus.

Hermione avait le regard vague. Elle décida soudainement d'aller chercher son premier journal. Elle voulait lire ses réactions quand elle était arrivée ici, cinq années plus tôt. Elle monta donc dans la petite chambre au premier étage. Sa chambre était modeste. Un simple lit double, orné de chaque côté de table de chevet, trônait au centre de la pièce. Il y avait aussi une commode et une étagère, le tout assortit dans un joli crème. Les murs étaient verts olive et non rouge et or qui étaient les couleurs de Gryffondor, la maison des courageux de Poudlard. Gryffondor avait été sa maison pour six ans. Et pour tourner la page, elle n'avait pas repris ces couleurs pour partir sur un nouveau départ. Elle se dirigea vers son étagère, celle-ci pleine de livres et d'objets en tout genre. Dans cette étagère, il y avait un étage consacré à ses journaux. Chaque journal était différent. Ils étaient de différentes tailles, couleurs, avec des petits carreaux ou des lignes... Ils étaient d'ailleurs achetés un peu n'importe où, quelques fois c'était au supermarché d'à côté, d'autres c'était dans une petite papeterie. Son premier journal était un cahier justement du supermarché d'à côté, avec sa simple couverture rouge. Il lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs. Elle s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit son catalogue de pensées et d'actions.

_« Cher Journal,_

_Je ne sais pourquoi j'ai eu l'envie de commercer à écrire. Écrire un journal sur moi-même, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était une action un peu égocentrique mais qui pouvait aider dans les moments où nous sommes perdus. Pour essayer de nous retrouver dans ce monde si vaste. Essayer même de se retrouver soi-même à l'intérieur de soi.  
__Je suis arrivée, il y a quelques jours dans ma nouvelle vie. Celle qui doit me permettre de me retrouver et tu dois m'y aider, toi aussi.  
__Je te parle comme si tu étais une vraie personne. C'est assez étrange. Je ne sais pas si je me parle à moi-même ou à une X personne à travers ce journal.  
Fi__n bref, je suis arrivée. Mon nouveau logement est une maison simple moldue. Mais je pense qu'il va me convenir. J'ai déballé toutes mes affaires. J'ai quelques fois pleuré en retombant sur des souvenirs. Je me suis rendue compte qu'en entreprenant une nouvelle vie, je me retrouvais seule. Je suis seule face à un monde.  
__En fait, ça me fait peur. J'ai peur. Vraiment peur. Pas peur du monstre qui se trouve tous les soirs sous mon lit ou encore peur de me brûler en allumant le feu. J'ai peur de l'avenir. L'incertitude qui nous tourne autour et nous empoisonne. L'incertitude qui rampe et qui nous mord quand nous croyons pouvoir nous en sortir. J'ai peur de ça. Et j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir m'en sortir._

_Je suis auprès du feu, mais je vais allée me coucher. A demain !_

_Hermione G. »_

Cette lecture l'avait chamboulée, repenser à tous ses moments difficiles. La guerre avait bouleversé tellement de chose dans sa vie. Elle se rappelait de ces premiers jours ici comme si elle les avait vécus il y a seulement quelques heures. Tellement choses ont été dures à oublier. Malgré la victoire de la guerre, un traumatisme profond était resté en elle. Les premières semaines passées dans ce petit village avait été une renaissance mais aussi un calvaire. Le temps de se remettre. Le temps de souffler. Le temps de respirer. C'était les premières phrases de son premier journal qu'elle venait de relire. Elle se souvenait qu'après l'écriture de ces quelques lignes, elle avait pleuré. Elle avait évacué tant de temps à rester forte pour ses amis, mais aussi pour le monde entier. La Gryffondor habituellement si forte et courageuse était littéralement détruite une fois arrivée dans sa nouvelle vie. Songer à tout cela, lui faisait bizarre. C'était un sentiment étrange de prendre du recul par rapport à ces années sombres.

Elle avait assez lu de cette première page. D'habitude quand elle commençait un de ses anciens journaux, elle le relisait en entier ou bien quelques pages. Mais cette fois-ci, une page lui avait suffi. Une page lui avait suffi, car elle avait pris une décision. C'était ce soir là qu'elle décida de remédier à ce temps perdu. Elle voulait revoir ses amis. Elle voulait revivre ce pour lequel elle s'était battue. Cette soirée pluvieuse d'avril marqua le retour d'Hermione Granger dans le monde des sorciers. Son second monde qui était pour elle, devenu sa communauté. Le monde dont elle avait besoin pour s'épanouir.

Le lendemain s'annonçait un peu moins pluvieux car quand Hermione se leva quelques rayons de soleil venaient d'apparaître. Elle songea tout de suite que cette journée allait être belle. Elle descendit pour boire son traditionnel café noir. La nuit lui avait porté conseil et elle avait décidé d'écrire à ses deux meilleurs amis pour leur faire part de son souhait : les revoir et reprendre son ancienne vie de sorcière. Elle avait passé trop de temps à penser au passé, à présent, elle voulait penser au futur. Même si cette décision soudaine allait être lourde de conséquence, elle avait hâte. Elle était excitée telle une gamine qui attendait le père noël. Ce changement, elle allait devoir l'assumer comme elle le faisait autrefois car elle devait tout reprendre à zéro.

Une fois son café finit. Elle prit un parchemin, son encrier et sa plume. Écrire à la plume, lui rappelait beaucoup de beaux souvenirs, ceux de Poudlard par exemple. Elle inspira profondément et commença son écriture.

_« Cher Harry, Cher Ron,_

_Je viens vous donner quelques nouvelles comme je l'ai consciencieusement fait depuis cinq années maintenant ! J'ai décidé de ne vous écrire qu'une lettre pour vous deux car j'espère grandement que vous continuez à ne plus vous lâchez comme au bon vieux temps._

_Moi, ça va ! Et vous j'espère que s'en est de même. Bref, je ne vous écris pas pour vous parlez de la pluie ou encore du beau temps. En fait, j'ai une idée bien précise à vous faire remarquer. Cela fait maintenant cinq ans que je suis partie m'isoler et bien heureusement vous en avez compris les raisons. J'en avais besoin pour pouvoir revivre, littéralement bien sûr. Et oui, cinq années, sans vous voir, sans utiliser la magie. Un dépaysement total, je peux vous le garantir. Mais aujourd'hui ce dépaysement ne me convient plus. Ma vie est tellement triste et monotone que je me demande souvent pourquoi j'ai pris cette décision de partir loin de vous. Loin de tout !_

_C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, je vous apprends que je veux revenir. Je veux vous voir, mais aussi reprendre la magie. En fait, je veux reprendre mon ancienne vie. J'ai tellement hâte ! Vous me manquez tellement. J'espère que nous pourrons nous voir dans les plus brefs délais._

_Répondez-moi vite._

_Hermione G. »_

Hermione posa sa plume et relut sa lettre avant de l'envoyer. Elle était anxieuse, elle appréhendait la réaction de ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle avait peur qu'ils ne la suivent pas et elle savait que c'était un scénario à envisager. Néanmoins, même si ses camarades venaient à ne pas suivre son projet, elle le verrai quand même. Elle était décidée à revenir seule ou entourée. De toute façon, ses relations sociales ne pouvaient pas être pire que dans l'état actuel des choses, songea Hermione. La Gryffondor se mit à l'action et y passa une bonne partie de la journée. Elle écrivit sa lettre de démission auprès du patron de la banque où elle travaillait. Elle fit aussi des courriers aux personnes avec qui elle s'était un tant soit peu liée. Dans ces lettres, elle leurs expliqua que la vie d'ici ne lui convenait plus et qu'elle entamait un voyage pour une autre vie, un peu plus vive que celle qu'elle menait. Elle espérait qu'ils comprendraient eux aussi, les raisons de ce brusque changement de vie. C'était en attendant la réponse de ses deux confrères gryffondor, qu'elle commença à boucler cette période sombre de sa vie.

Elle était heureuse et enjouée. Enfin, elle avait le courage de se reprendre en main. Même si elle trouvait que cinq ans c'était long, elle était contente d'avoir pris le temps de comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans sa seconde nature qui était la magie. Elle fut aussi comblée car, elle avait cette passion, cette envie, cette ambition qu'elle avait perdue quelques années plus tôt.

Un hibou toqua à la fenêtre de sa cuisine. Elle lui ouvrit et le caressa pendant quelques secondes, ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, elle déroula la réponse de ses amis, qu'elle espérait tant positive. Elle découvrit alors une lettre, qu'elle aurait plus qualifiée de mot, mais son sourire s'élargit car sur le parchemin elle pût lire : _« Enfin Hermione ! Nous n'attendions que cela. Viens passer quelques jours à la maison. Rejoins-nous au chaudron baveur vers 11 heures demain. A très vite. Ron et Harry. »_

Hermione ne pût que répondre positivement à cette invitation. C'était ainsi, qu'elle commença à préparer ses affaires afin de rejoindre ses amis le lendemain. Elle était à la fois anxieuse et excitée . Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Quand sa valise fut enfin prête, elle s'assit dans son bon vieux fauteuil. Le temps avait été tellement radieux qu'elle n'eut pas besoin de faire un feu. Elle ouvrit son journal et pris son stylo pour écrire ses quelques phrases quotidiennes.

_« Cher Journal,_

_Je suis heureuse, enfin je suis presque comblée. Hier soir, j'ai pris une grande décision. Après cinq années passées ici à t'écrire et à ne vivre qu'au jour le jour, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que je change de vie, que je reprenne ma vie, celle qui me permettra d'avoir un avenir !  
__J'ai rendez-vous demain pour voir Harry et Ron, ils m'invitent à passer quelques jours avec eux. Je trouve ça tellement bien que quand j'ai vu la réponse j'ai cru que j'allais lâcher une larme. Tu y crois à cela ? Oui, mais non, car aujourd'hui, c'était une larme de joie. Enfin, je vais reprendre un goût à la vie, enfin je vais pouvoir vivre pleinement.  
__Je ne sais pas si, quand j'aurai entrepris à plein temps ma vie de sorcière, j'aurai encore besoin de t'écrire. Je ne sais pas, mais ce soir, je suis enchantée de te dire à quel point je veux connaître l'avenir. Je veux le connaître et le vivre._

_Je vais me coucher. J'ai trop hâte à demain !_

_Hermione G. »_

C'est sur ces mots qu'Hermione alla s'endormir paisiblement dans son lit en attendant avec impatience le lendemain matin.

* * *

Alors ? Le verdict est-il bon ? :)  
J'espère que ça vous a mis l'eau à la bouche, même s'il n'y a rien qui se passe... Je vous promet un peu plus d'actions dans le chapitre suivant. ;)

Le rythme de publications sera à un chapitre par semaine. _Donc, à la semaine prochaine ! :)_


	2. Chemin à parcourir

_Coucou !_  
Me voici avec déjà le deuxième chapitre ! J'avais dit une semaine, mais je savais pertinemment que je n'arriverai jamais à tenir ce délais, parce que j'ai vraiment hâte de découvrir vos avis sur ce chapitre ! ;)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! :)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : CHEMIN A PARCOURIR**

C'était une Hermione anxieuse qu'Harry et Ron découvrirent au Chaudron Baveur vers 11 heures. Elle n'avait pas changée malgré que son visage fût moins lumineux qu'avant. Elle était assisse devant la gazette du sorcier et une bière au beurre. Ils échangèrent eux aussi un regard anxieux. Cela faisait depuis plus de cinq ans qu'ils ne l'avaient pas revue. Ils s'approchèrent doucement de la table isolée où Hermione était concentrée à prendre un maximum de nouvelles après sa longue absence. Harry et Ron ne prirent pas la parole avant de s'assoir. En fait, ils ne savaient pas que dire, ni que faire. Hermione vit deux personnes s'assoir à sa table en face d'elle. Elle remonta lentement les yeux jusqu'à croiser ceux de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ils n'avaient aucunement changés. Ron avait toujours son unique chevelure de feu qui lui allait si bien. Il avait l'air heureux, un peu d'en bon point, mais entretenu. Harry, quant à lui, avait toujours ses yeux azur pétillants de vie avec sa coiffure désordonnée. Lui aussi, avait l'air épanouit et heureux. Ses deux amis courageux ressemblaient maintenant à des hommes. Après tout l'eau avait coulée sous les ponts depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois. Ils restèrent s'observer pendant quelques minutes, personne n'osant prendre la parole.

_ Vous n'avez pas changé, vous avez toujours vos p'tites bouilles ! commença Hermione en souriant.

_ Alors là, toi non plus et à ce que je vois toujours plongée dans la lecture, ria Ron.

Tous les trois éclatèrent de rire, mais le silence revint vite.

_ Bon, alors pourquoi ce changement soudain de vie ? Nous commencions à perdre espoir de te revoir un jour... repris timidement Harry.

_ Je suis tellement désolée ! Je suis une horrible amie pour vous avoir laissé ainsi pendant cinq ans.

_ Tu avais tes raisons, et nous les avons comprises mais pourquoi maintenant ? continua Harry.

_ A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas moi même. J'ai juste eu le déclic que j'attendais depuis tellement longtemps. Vous savez, j'ai été longue, Oh que oui, j'ai été longue, mais j'en avais besoin pour pouvoir faire le point et puis aujourd'hui, j'ai cette envie au fond du ventre, qu'il y a quelques temps, je n'avais plus.

_ Bon bah alors on espère revoir notre courageuse Granger revenir au galop ! plaisanta Ron.

_ Oh que oui, j'en ai envie ! Tellement envie ! Bon, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'éterniser sur ce qui est passé, mais j'ai des choses à rattraper et vous avez plein de choses à me raconter, j'en suis sur, les lettres ça ne fait pas tout !

_ Ohlala, par où commencer hein Harry ? Je te laisse l'honneur ! se défila Ron.

_ Je suppose que tu veux un résumé complet ? questionna Harry et continua en voyant Hermione acquiescer. Il s'en ai passé des choses ici pendant ton absence, tu dois t'en douter. Ron et moi sommes Aurors depuis maintenant deux ans. Nous adorons notre métier, même si depuis la fin de la guerre la vie est beaucoup plus calme, mais nous avons quand même du boulot. Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses ! Je suis toujours avec Ginny qui est par ailleurs impatiente que tu pointes le bout de ton nez. Elle est actuellement enceinte de quatre mois.

_ Sérieux ? Tu ne m'as même pas prévenue ! C'est génial ! Félicitations ! s'exclama Hermione des étoiles dans les yeux. Et toi, Ron toujours avec ta copine ?

_ Non, dit-il. Je suis ne plus avec ma copine mais avec ma fiancée, nous nous marions normalement pendant l'été.

_ Wah ! Que de nouvelles. Je suis heureuse pour vous les gars. J'en ai ratées des choses !

_ Compte sur nous pour te faire rattraper le temps perdu, ria Ron.

La discussion continua ainsi. Les trois héros de guerre se retrouvèrent comme au temps où ils étaient tous réussis. Ils avaient l'impression de ne pas s'être quittés en quelque sorte car leur complicité était restée intact. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien sans aucune retenue. Un instant, Hermione pensa, que finalement ses amis faisaient tout aussi bien l'affaire que son journal. Ce n'est que vers midi qu'ils quittèrent ensemble le chaudron baveur pour rejoindre Ginny au 12, square Grimmaurd.

_HERMIONE ! s'écria Ginny en sautant dans les bras de celle-ci avant d'éclater en sanglots.

_ Ginny ! Comme c'est bon de te revoir ! dit paisiblement son interlocutrice, elle aussi émue.

_ Tu m'as tellement manquée ! Je voulais vraiment te voir. Mais Harry et bah... Harry... sanglota-t-elle.

_ C'est finit.. Chut... Je suis là maintenant, je suis là pour de bon.

Ron et Harry regardaient la scène presque blasés, mais heureux. En effet, Ginny avec sa grossesse entamée de quatre mois, ses hormones étaient en ébullitions. Les deux hommes constituant son entourage masculin, durent s'y habituer rapidement aux pleurs, fous rires, colères qui rythmaient l'ex-maison de Sirius Black, le parrain défunt d'Harry.

Cette demeure, si familière à Hermione, n'avait quasiment pas changée. Malgré le manque de poussière et d'objets étranges en tout genre, la maison Black gardait son ambiance. Toutefois, Hermione s'y sentit plus à son aise, comme si les nouveaux occupants avaient changé l'atmosphère de ce foyer. Ils se trouvaient dans la cuisine qui était restée comme la Gryffondor l'avait si bien connue. Ginny, après s'être calmée, fit asseoir tout le monde à table pour commencer le déjeuner. Les deux hommes de la tablée écourtèrent leur séjour à table voyant qu'il s'éternisait en prétextant qu'ils avaient des choses à faire. Hermione et la future mère furent heureuses d'avoir enfin un moment d'intimité, ce moment qui se prolongea vite en une après-midi. Hermione pris goût à cette entrevue. Mais le dîner arriva vite et les hommes aussi affamés. C'était à la fin de celui-ci que les discussions entre les quatre jeunes adultes devinrent plus sérieuses ayant pour propos l'avenir d'Hermione et sa réinsertion dans le monde des sorciers. C'est Harry qui pris les devant de la discussion.

_ J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais vraiment revenir parmi nous et j'en suis heureux ! commença-t-il. Mais, je pense que tu t'en doutes, il y a du travail. Ce n'est pas pour te décourager loin de là ! enchaîna-t-il sous le regard noir de sa femme.

_ Je m'en doute, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-elle alarmée par l'ambiance qui régnait. Vous savez, je suis toujours la même, et les réalités doivent être dites. J'ai du chemin à parcourir, j'en suis bien consciente.

_ Il faudra reprendre les études, trouver un emploi, un logement, une vie sociale et reprendre l'habitude de la magie, continua Harry.

_ Va pas la décourager non plus vieux, plaisanta Ron.

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi, approuva Ginny. La vraie question, c'est qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de ta vie ?

_ Bah j'allais y venir, riposta Harry. Donc, Hermione ?

_ J'y ai déjà un peu réfléchie à vrai dire. Il faut que je reprenne mes études, c'est clair et je veux un métier bien précis. Vous le savez déjà, je veux faire le même métier que le votre. Je souhaite vraiment devenir auror.

_ Quelle nouvelle ! s'exclama Ron. Ouais franchement se serait trop top. Le trio de choc reconstitué. C'est super !

_ C'est vrai, acquiescèrent les futurs parents. Donc, tu voudrais commencer des études d'auror, c'est ça ? ajouta Harry.

_C'est exact. C'est deux ans d'études, non ?

_ Ouais, affirma Ron. Tu as la première année qui est du théorique. La partie la plus chiante, si tu veux mon avis. Puis, pour l'obtention de ton diplôme, tu fais ta deuxième année en stage avec un auror diplômé. Cette partie est largement plus agréable.

_ T'as bien raison, renchérit Harry. Tiens Ron, on pourrait peut-être en parler à Bescon vu qu'il s'occupe aussi de la formation des aurors.

_ Bescon, c'est leur supérieur, chuchota Ginny à l'oreille de sa voisine.

_Bah ouais ! Un peu de piston ne te fera pas de mal et puis de toute façon, ils ne vont pas te faire passer la première année vu le niveau que tu as, dit Ron.

_ Mon niveau a un peu baissé depuis cinq ans, je pense non...

_ Et nous, on sert à quoi ? coupa Ginny. Je m'ennuie à longueur de journée ici, je vais vite fait te remettre sur pied ma jolie. Les réflexes magiques, ils ne s'oublient pas.

La discussion continua ainsi, mais divagua aussi sur divers sujets. Ce n'était que tard dans la soirée que Ron rentra à son appartement qui se trouvait sur le chemin de Traverse et que les autres allèrent se coucher. C'était paisiblement qu'Hermione s'endormit. Elle était heureuse, mais appréhendait quand même tout le chemin à parcourir, mais c'était une bonne peur, celle qui donnait l'envie d'avancer.

Le lendemain, Hermione et Ginny discutèrent encore beaucoup, mais sérieusement sur toute l'organisation que demandait sa réinsertion dans le monde sorcier, vu qu'Harry travaillait. Elles avaient prévu deux plans d'actions : d'une part, si elle devait faire ses deux années de formation, d'une autre part, si elle pouvait directement passer en deuxième année. Si, elle devait accomplir ses deux années d'étude, ce qui lui paraissait le plus logique, elle ferait quand même cette formation malgré sa longueur. Mais, elle aurait préféré être diplômée la plus vite possible pour pouvoir rapidement entrer dans la vie active. Le jeune couple avait proposé à la Gryffondor de rester jusqu'au début de sa formation. Elle fut heureuse d'accepter cette proposition car elle lui enlevait un poids considérable. A partir de septembre, elle devrait donc habiter dans son propre logement vu qu'il lui restait des économies depuis son départ cinq années plus tôt. Cela lui convenait car, elle pouvait ainsi profiter de ses amis et être épaulée, le temps de reprendre ses habitudes et ses réflexes. Ensuite, au début de sa formation, malgré la contrainte de devoir recommencer ses études, elle pourrait quand même entreprendre son indépendance à tous les niveaux.

C'était une nouvelle Hermione pleine de vie qui commença à réapprendre tous ces petits gestes magiques de la vie quotidienne d'une sorcière banale. C'était Ginny qui la « remettait à niveau » comme disait souvent la future maman. Elle lui faisait d'ailleurs des exercices, le plus simple possible qui consistait à tout faire par la magique. Hermione avait pris l'habitude des « Tiens, tu fais la vaisselle sans te lever de la chaise » ou encore « Hermione ! Je ne veux que de la magie. »

Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elle était chez les Potter. Elle prenait un goût exquis à utiliser la magie à tout bout de champs, à prendre des nouvelles dans la Gazette du sorcier avec ses traditionnelles photographies animées, mais aussi, elle adorait la présence de ses amis qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle était entourée du matin jusqu'au soir, mais quand elle avait besoin de s'isoler, elle avait sa chambre, celle au dernier étage pour avoir un peu d'intimité. C'était généralement dans ces instants qu'elle écrivait encore, mais cela se faisait de plus en plus rare. Malgré cela, elle écrivait encore quelques fois pour toujours laisser une trace de sa progression. Elle avait raconté à Ginny, ce qu'elle mettait dans ses journaux parce que la future maman était tombée dessus en l'aidant à déballer ses affaires qui venaient de son ancienne maison. Elle n'avait pas trouvé cela étrange d'écrire sur soi-même bien au contraire. Elle trouvait cela philosophique de se questionner tant que cela restait personnel. La jeune femme aux journaux intimes fut heureuse de constater que sa meilleure amie trouvait son écriture bénéfique et non considéré comme un acte égocentrique.

_« Cher Journal,_

_Je t'écris de moins en moins souvent, mais cela veut dire que je vais de mieux en mieux. Je reprends confiance en moi et en la magie. Elle m'avait tellement manqué. Cela fait maintenant deux mois que je vis chez les Potter et j'adore cette vie. Je suis au calme entourée des gens que j'aime et qui m'ont tellement manqué._

_Hier soir, Ron et Harry m'ont appris qu'en septembre je rentrais directement en deuxième années d'étude, sous réserve d'un entretien, après qu'ils aient persuadé le directeur Bescon de « mes nombreux talents », comme ils me l'ont sorti. J'étais aux anges quand j'ai su la nouvelle. Je n'ai qu'une année d'étude avant de devenir auror et enfin commencer ma vraie vie active._

_Grâce à cette nouvelle et à l'acharnement de ma future maman adorée enceinte de maintenant 6 mois, je retrouve mon sens aigu et perfectionniste de la magie. Ginny m'a fait subir un entraînement acharné pendant ces deux mois et maintenant j'ai retrouvé tous mes anciens réflexes du bon vieux temps._

_Finalement, ce « bon vieux temps », je ne l'envie plus vraiment car je ne suis plus tournée vers le passé comme je l'étais avant. Maintenant, avec la confiance que je gagne de jour en jour et l'amour que me donne mes amis, je suis tournée vers l'avenir, et c'est très important pour avancer à mon goût._

_Je suis quand même encore contente de t'écrire de temps en temps, ça me permet de faire le point car malgré ma progression et mon gain de confiance, j'ai encore du chemin à parcourir._

_Demain, j'ai un entretien avec le directeur d'Harry et de Ron car il s'occupe aussi de la formation des apprentis aurors. Je stresse un peu, mais il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal._

_Hermione G. »_

Le lendemain de ces quelques phrases, c'était une Hermione stressée qui se prépara pour son rendez-vous au Ministère de la Magie. Elle avait en effet une entrevue avec le directeur qui s'occupait de la formation des aurors pour un entretien concernant son admission en seconde année d'étude. Pour cela, Ginny avait conseillé Hermione de se vêtir d'un tailleur noir, elle avait remonté ses cheveux en chignon haut, histoire de faire sérieuse. Ses traits étaient tirés par l'anxiété et le manque de sommeil, car malgré les encouragements de ses amis, elle était terrifiée de faire enfin quelque chose de concret dans le monde magique. Accompagnée de Ron et d'Harry, ils pénétrèrent dans le grand hall du Ministère de la Magie, bondé à cette heure de pointe. Le trio se faisait dévisagé de toutes parts, car si les personnes avaient l'habitude de croiser Harry ou Ron dans les couloirs, ils étaient bien étonnés de croiser la troisième héroïne de guerre. Cet engouement n'aida pas Hermione à se détendre et ce fut que quand ils se trouvèrent tous les trois dans l'ascenseur qu'elle pût, un temps soit peu, respirer. L'ascenseur, toujours aussi peu délicat pour conduire aux différentes directions qu'on lui demandait, dirigea les trois jeunes gens au Département de la Justice Magique. Harry et Ron, avancèrent dans les couloirs d'un pas assuré en lançant des « bonjours » à droite et à gauche. C'était devant une porte marquée « _Monsieur BESCON, Directeur des Aurors et de leur formation_ », qu'ils abandonnèrent Hermione après un dernier mot d'encouragement, elle ne pût d'ailleurs pas répondre, mis à part un léger sourire. Elle resta devant la porte pendant quelques instants, pris une grande inspiration et frappa.

Elle fut accueillie par une femme soignée physiquement parlant qui lui demanda d'attendre le directeur quelques minutes dans la salle d'attente qui était à côté du bureau de la secrétaire. La pièce n'était pas très grande, mais sophistiquée, c'était peut-être pour cela que la secrétaire la regardait hautainement. Hermione avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur vestimentaire des lieux dans lesquelles elle se trouvait. Mais elle songea qu'il était de toute façon trop tard pour pouvoir espérer changer de tenue et qu'il fallait faire avec. Elle n'eut pas le temps de songer plus car elle était demandée dans le bureau du directeur pour son entretien. Elle se leva et d'un pas assuré entra dans la pièce.

Elle fut étonnée de trouver un homme qui ne correspondait pas du tout à la femme qu'elle avait trouvé précédemment dans la salle d'attente. C'était un petit homme avec un embonpoint, au crâne dégarni, il avait un visage accueillant et souriant. Son bureau correspondait d'ailleurs au physique de cette personne haute placée. En effet, la pièce était spacieuse et lumineuse, au centre de la pièce trônait un magnifique bureau où Monsieur Bescon était assis. Il était habillé d'un simple costard, mais sans cravate ce qui rassura Hermione car il dégageait une simplicité qui lui permit de se détendre un peu. Le directeur se leva pour l'accueillir et lui proposa de s'asseoir. Hermione était assise dans un confortable fauteuil, mais dut alors faire face au directeur car l'entretien commença à cet instant et elle jouait en quelques sortes son avenir.

_ Content de faire enfin votre connaissance Mademoiselle Granger. Potter et Weasley n'ont pas arrêté de faire des éloges à votre compte, je peux vous le confirmer ! Ria le directeur. Bon, comme je vous l'ai dit dans la lettre que ma secrétaire vous a envoyée il y a quelques jours de cela, nous sommes ici, pour un entretien de formalité quant à votre admission en deuxième année d'étude pour la formation d'auror.

_ Oui, en effet, répondit Hermione.

_ Donc, je vais vous posez quelques questions générales, puis un peu plus personnelles, pour voir si vous êtes aptes psychologiquement à suivre ses études pour ensuite exercer ce métier qui est par ailleurs formidable !

_ Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, monsieur.

_ Je suis désolé, mais cela va être un peu du tact-au-tact. Je n'aime pas vraiment ce genre de formalité, je préférerai une discussion constructive pour pouvoir connaître plus amplement le candidat, mais bon, c'est ainsi, je dois le faire. Donc, Mlle Granger, pourquoi avez-vous décidé de choisir ce métier ?

_ Ce métier m'a toujours attiré, depuis mon entrée dans le monde magique, c'est-à-dire à Poudlard quand j'avais onze ans, j'ai toujours été à la recherche de la justice, mais aussi un peu du danger et le combat contre le mal m'a toujours motiveé, mais bon, je crois que cela n'est secret pour personne vu mon passé.

_ En effet, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous conseillons de passer directement en seconde année, mais pourquoi vous ne reprenez les études que maintenant ?

_ Je me suis isolée pendant cinq ans dans le monde moldu, répondit Hermione avec maladresse, car elle voulait à tout prix éviter cette question pourtant inévitable.

_ Et cela a-t-il était bénéfique pour vous ? creusa Bescon.

_ Oui, malgré la longueur de cette absence, elle m'a permise de me reconstruire après ces dures années qu'on était la guerre, mais ce break m'a aussi permis de me rendre compte que je ne pouvais vivre sans la magie, enchaîna-t-elle avec sincérité.

_ Je peux voir en effet cela, vous avez l'air en pleine forme ! Mais pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ou dans quelques années encore ? Non pas que je ne suis pas honoré d'avoir une telle héroïne dans mon bureau à cet instant, plaisanta-t-il.

_ Cela va faire deux mois et demi à peu près que je suis de retour, je vis pour le moment chez les Potter, le temps que je reprenne mes études. En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment choisi de moment précis. Un soir, j'ai eu le déclic, je voulais revenir et avoir une vraie vie celle qui aurait du se faire quelques semaines après la fin de la guerre et non pas cinq années plus tard, expliqua paisiblement la Gryffondor.

L'entrevue dura ainsi pendant une longue heure. Les questions étaient diverses et variée questionnant Hermione sur de nombreux sujets personnels, mais n'eut aucun mal à les dévoiler se sentant en confiance face au bonhomme et n'ayant rien à cacher vu que l'entretien et que tous les papiers étaient confidentiels. Lorsque le directeur eut fini son interrogatoire, il demanda à Hermione de patienter quelques instants dans la salle d'attente le temps qu'il puisse remplir les papiers et voir les résultats de son aptitude à pouvoir exercer son futur métier. Ces quelques minutes furent les plus longues de sa vie, elle faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente sous le regard oppressant de la secrétaire qui la regardait si comme Hermione était un animal exposé dans une cage. Elle détestait ce regard, parce qu'elle aimait bien se faire petite dans certaine situation. Elle décida donc, de s'asseoir pour se calmer.

Une personne entra alors dans le bureau et elle vit alors l'attitude de l'assistante de Mr Bescon changer en un clin d'œil. C'était un homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, il était grand et élancé. Son allure et son comportement rappelait quelqu'un à Hermione, mais elle ne pouvait mettre un nom sur son visage qui lui était pourtant si familier tout en étant détestable. Il était habillé d'un costard cravate, ses cheveux étaient d'un blond, presque blanc et ses yeux étaient d'une couleur acier à en donner froid dans le dos. C'était à cet instant que la Gryffondor entendit la secrétaire dire :

« Bonjour Mr Malefoy. Comment allez-vous ? Mr Bescon est bientôt à vous. Veuillez bien vous asseoir dans la salle d'attente pendant quelques instants, je vous prie. »

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour pour comprendre qu'elle était dans la même pièce que Drago Malefoy, celui qui lui avait pourri ses années à Poudlard, l'un de ses plus grands ennemis notamment par le mauvais camp qu'il avait choisi quelques années auparavant. La Gryffondor, normalement si courageuse, était littéralement pétrifiée et se concentrait à garder son regard fixe pour ne pas croiser celui de son adversaire passé qui était en ce moment à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas en prison, pour ses crimes et son comportement passé ? Mais encore, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, juste au moment où Hermione était pour une fois présente au Ministère ? Elle tentait de respirer calmement, de se convaincre qu'il ne pouvait rien essayer vu les personnes présentes, ou encore que peut-être, il ne la reconnaitrait pas vu le nombre d'années passées. En fait, Hermione essayait de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de cet homme malgré son passé, mais au fond d'elle même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qu'il avait fait et de sentir son insécurité grandir au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient.

Ce n'était que quand elle entendit son nom retentir dans la pièce, qu'elle sut que son semblant de discrétion avait disparu et maudit intérieurement cette satanée secrétaire. Hermione se leva alors telle une automate pour rejoindre le bureau de Bescon pour la seconde fois. Ce n'était qu'une fois la porte fermée, qu'elle put enfin respirer normalement. Le directeur remarqua son changement de comportement mais n'en pipa mot et lui proposa de reprendre place assise pour conclure cet entretien. Il avait l'air paisible et sans aucune tension dans le visage, Hermione espérait que se soit un signe encourageant.

_ Mlle Granger, je suis heureux de vous annoncer que vous êtes apte à commencer les études d'auror dès septembre en seconde année, bien entendu. Je pense que vos deux camarades vous en ont déjà fait part, mais cette deuxième année est une année de stage avec un auror diplômé. Vous le suivrez dans ses missions, mais vous prendrez aussi part à celle-ci. Pour rattraper, le retard par rapport à vos autres camarades qui ont eu leur première année, je vais vous donner une sorte de résumé qui serait utile de potasser un peu avant la rentrée, histoire de ne pas être perdue. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne continuation et à la rentrée !

_ Merci à vous, répondit poliment Hermione qui appréhendait la sortie de la pièce.

_ Au fait, tous les papiers et autres formalités sont à régler avec ma secrétaire, dit-il à la Gryffondor avant qu'elle ne quitta la pièce.

Quand elle eut refermée la porte, elle se dirigea vers le bureau qui se trouvait en face de celle-ci. Elle se dirigea lentement en respirant le plus calmement possible, c'était alors qu'elle croisa le regard acier qui se dirigeait vers la porte du directeur. Celui, qu'elle avait pris soin d'éviter jusqu'à présent et qui lui glaça littéralement le sang, même s'il n'avait rien d'agressif. Elle reprit ses esprits et remplit les dernières paperasses avec la désagréable assistante de Mr Bescon. Une fois cela terminé et qu'elle eut récupéré les cours à travailler avant septembre, qu'elle se hâta de rentrer le plus vite possible chez les Potter. Elle était un peu abasourdie à cause de cette malencontreuse rencontre, mais aussi par la nouvelle que le supérieur de ses amis lui avait annoncée. Quand elle fut enfin arrivée chez les Potter, elle fut heureuse de retrouver son amie pour lui raconter toutes ses péripéties.

C'était autour d'une tasse de thé qu'Hermione put enfin commencer le récit de ce début de matinée chargée en émotion. Elle fut ahurie d'apprendre que la présence de Drago Malefoy était normale dans les locaux du directeur Bescon car l'ex-partisan de Voldemort était auror. Celui-ci, après la chute de Lord à la fin de guerre, pour son procès, il avait eu le choix entre faire sept de prison à Azkaban ou avoir une remise de peine en devenant auror ayant comme punition de combattre le mal jusqu'à la fin de sa carrière. Ce fut, une grande surprise pour Hermione car elle avait pensé que chaque partisan déclaré ou non aurait été sévèrement réprimandé pour l'acte et pour ne pas avoir de récidives envisageables. Mais d'après ce que Ginny avait raconté, il paraissait bien intégrer dans ce monde tout nouveau pour lui en l'occurrence. Malgré tout, Harry, Ron ainsi que le directeur gardaient une petite vigilance envers ce personnage au lourd passé. Elles ne s'éternisèrent pas plus sur cet homme aux yeux d'acier et aux cheveux presque de neige car il rappelait aux deux jeunes femmes de mauvais souvenirs.

La joyeuse routine magique repris alors pour Hermione qui se confortait de celle-ci. C'était ainsi, qu'elle continua sa vie tranquille de jeune sorcière. Elle allait souvent se promener avec sa meilleure amie sur le chemin de traverse, mais elle aimait aussi travailler sur les cours que lui avait donnés le directeur des aurors Mr. Bescon quelques semaines plus tôt. Ses amis avaient retrouvé la vraie Hermione de Poudlard, celle qui adorait les livres et qui travaillait toujours avec acharnement pour pouvoir être la meilleure possible. En effet, ses cours sur son futur métier, même si elle était son propre professeur malgré l'aide ponctuelle de Ron ou d'Harry, elle était passionnée et elle aimait ce qu'elle voyait en dépit du fait que ce n'était que de la théorie.

Les semaines passèrent ainsi et de grands évènements virent ponctuer cette routine. En premier lieu, le mariage de Ron et Jeanne qui avait vraiment été magnifique sous le beau soleil de juillet. Elle avait pu revoir beaucoup de monde, mais aussi se familiariser avec ce qui avait été sa seconde maison : le Terrier. C'était là que le mariage s'était tenu et tout le monde était content pour eux car ils formaient un très beau couple. Hermione n'eut aucune rancœur ou ne ressentie la moindre jalousie vis-à-vis de ce mariage malgré le passé qu'elle avait eu avec Ron. Elle était aussi comblée que son meilleur ami l'était car, même l'époque de leur séparation, elle ne pouvait que le qualifier de frère ou d'ami mais pas d'amant. Jeanne était une jolie et gentille jeune fille. Elle était petite et très fine avec de longs cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient en bas des reins. La Gryffondor l'appréciait parce qu'elle rendait Ron heureux, mais elle avait tout de suite ressenti que le passé qu'elle avait en commun avec Ron ne plaisait à la jeune mariée.

En second lieu, il y eu l'apparition du nouveau membre de la famille Potter qui pointa son nez, le 25 août. Harry était au travail lorsque l'accouchement se déclencha et c'est une Hermione toute paniquée qui emmena sa meilleure amie en urgence à St-Mangouste. C'était un garçon, nommé James Potter, qui vit le jour après de longues heures d'attentes. Hermione et Ron furent nommés parrain et marraine de cet enfant ce qui fut un honneur pour celle-ci qui n'était point au courant de leur décision car elle n'avait pas abordé le sujet. Elle pensait que vu sa longue absence, ils auraient préféré prendre une autre seconde maman plus présente dans leur vie. James Potter était un magnifique bébé aux cheveux et yeux de son père ce qui le rendit très fière. Quand la jeune mère revint de son congé maternité, toute l'organisation de la maison avait changé. En effet, Hermione qui devait partir dans son nouvel appartement pour le début de son stage d'auror, avait reporté son départ à quelques semaines pour pouvoir aider un maximum Ginny qui était à la fois fatiguée et débordée par l'arrivée de son premier enfant.

Les quelques jours qui restèrent avant la rentrée furent très courts pour Hermione. Elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur malgré les heures de travail et les paroles rassurantes de ses amis. De plus, elle était effrayée par le changement qu'allait engendrer cette reprise de cours. Mais, elle n'eut pas trop le temps d'y penser car la date butoir arriva à grand pas et bientôt, elle fut la veille de ce 2 septembre où le commencement de son rêve allait débuter...

* * *

Vous allez me dire, et elle est où l'action dans tout ça ? Eh bien, je sais pas trop, mais c'était un chapitre que je ne pouvais supprimer ! :)

Je vous promet que le chapitre suivant va être lourd en changements notamment avec l'arrivée de Monsieur Malefoy que vous attendez tous ! ;D  
Des hypothèses pour la suite ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! ;)

_A très vite pour de nouvelles aventures !_


	3. Pris au dépourvu

Coucou tout le monde !

Me voici avec le troisième chapitre. J'espère vraiment ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes d'orthographe, parce que je suis la reine pour en laisser traîner un peu partout. ^.^

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : PRIS AU DEPOURVU**

Le 2 septembre était enfin arrivé et Hermione Granger était prête à commencer son stage pour pouvoir être diplômée et exercer le métier d'auror comme le faisait ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle avait reçu une lettre quelques jours auparavant en précisant que tous les aurors diplômés et ceux qui commençaient leur stage avaient rendez-vous pour « la réunion de répartition » comme ils l'avaient nommée. Hermione crut au début qu'elle allait pouvoir être placée avec Harry ou Ron car ils étaient aurors mais à leurs grandes incompréhensions, ils n'avaient reçu aucune convocation.

Hermione, ce matin-là, s'était levée tôt, plus par anxiété que par peur d'être en retard. Elle avait rendez-vous au Département de la Justice Magique à 9 heures. Il était 7 heures 30 quand elle fut réveillée. Elle alla prendre sa douche, se maquilla légèrement et attacha ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval. Sous les conseils des jeunes parents, elle avait l'intention de porter un jeans noir assez moulant avec un chemisier blanc, une tenue très classique pour passer inaperçue le premier jour. Pour pouvoir sortir, elle avait pris sa veste de tailleur et mis des ballerines, le tout dans un noir de conformité. Elle ne put rien avaler et c'était le ventre vide, qu'elle se dirigea vers le Ministère de la Magie en ayant reçu les derniers encouragements de ses amis qui étaient en congés ce jour-là.

Ce fut encore l'heure de pointe lorsqu'elle arriva au Ministère, le hall était comme à son habitude à cette heure-ci bondé, mais cette fois-ci Hermione réussit à passer outre les regards étonnés ou indiscrets. D'après elle, elle devait si habituer, vu que ce serait son nouveau lieu de travail. Elle arriva aux désagréables ascenseurs et entama son pénible chemin qu'au Département de la Justice Magique coincée entre deux gros hommes. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se retrouva à arpenter les couloirs du département jusqu'à trouver la salle de la réunion. Elle n'était pas en retard, mais elle put constater que certaines personnes étaient déjà arrivées. La pièce était spacieuse et lumineuse comme le bureau de Mr. Bescon, même si le mobilier était un peu moins prestigieux. Une grande table ovale ornée de nombreuses chaises trônait au centre de la salle, où elle prit place.

Les neuf heures sonnèrent et c'était très ponctuellement que Mr. Bescon fit son entrée. Hermione avait remarqué que seul la moitié des sièges étaient occupés ce qui l'intrigua, mais elle songea que son nouveau supérieur voulait sûrement briffer les futurs stagiaires avant la répartition avec les aurors diplômés.

_ Bonjour jeunes gens ! commença-t-il avec son éternelle bonne humeur mais avec sérieux. Même si, vous devez tous me connaître, je me représente, je suis Gérard Bescon, directeur des aurors diplômés et en formations. Si, je vous ai convoqués plus tôt que vos futurs collègues, c'est parce que j'ai trouvé essentiel de vous faire un point sur ce qui va vous arriver pendant l'année qui va suivre. En effet, vous allez être en stage pendant cette année et c'est avec votre futur coéquipier et moi-même que nous vous évalueront si vous avez le niveau requis pour obtenir votre diplôme. Donc, pendant ce stage, vous allez suivre votre coéquipier, mais vous allez aussi participer aux différentes missions qui lui seront attribuées. Ce stage est votre stage et c'est une opportunité pour pouvoir apprendre de nombreuses choses que vous ne pourrez pas acquérir dans les livres : l'expérience du terrain, qui peut être très paisible mais aussi très dangereuse. Bon assez parlé, je vais appeler vos futurs coéquipiers.

C'était à la fin de son monologue qu'un défilé d'aurors professionnels prit place à la table. Hermione fit en coup d'œil le tour de la table et elle ne reconnut personne, jusqu'à que son regard se retrouva en face de l'homme qu'elle redoutait le plus croiser dans ces locaux : Drago Malefoy. Elle fit un effort surhumain pour tenter de garder son calme et elle détourna le plus vite possible le regard pour faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle songea qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance, mais elle était sûre d'une chose, elle ne pouvait pas se retrouver avec lui en équipe. Vu que Bescon connaissait le passé des deux individus, il ne pouvait pas faire cela pour le bien de l'un comme de l'autre. C'était ainsi, que la liste des noms commença. Hermione attendait son nom avec impatience, mais aussi celui de Malefoy car si elle avait la confirmation qu'il était avec une autre personne, elle pourrait vraiment se détendre. C'est alors qu'elle entendit : « Mlle Hermione Granger aura pour coéquipier Mr Drago Malefoy. »

Hermione ne put entendre que cela car son cerveau se déconnecta au moment précis où Bescon avait énuméré son coéquipier. Cela, ne pouvait pas être possible, on ne pouvait lui faire cela, songea-t-elle. Mais, en l'occurrence, c'était bien la réalité, apparemment. Elle était déconcertée, abasourdie, et elle sentit une colère naissante au fond de ses entrailles, mais aussi une grande peur. Elle qui voulait tellement s'en sortir, elle qui pensait qu'enfin la vie allait lui sourire. Elle s'était grandement trompée car c'était l'une des pires nouvelles qu'elle allait devoir subir pendant un an. C'était à ce moment précis, qu'elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait fait l'erreur de revenir.

Le reste de la réunion continua comme un calvaire pour Hermione qui était complètement perdue. Elle osa, un moment jeté un regard à Malefoy, qui lui était stoïque, comme averti de la situation. Il avait l'air calme et en confiance. Il était concentré sur ce que disait son supérieur. Elle allait devoir travailler avec cet homme, lui qui avait été son ennemi, qui l'avait fait souffrir et mise mainte fois en colère à l'époque de Poudlard. Elle allait devoir supporter le même enfer pendant un an. La réunion prit fin et c'est quand elle allait quitter la salle qu'elle entendit : « Malefoy, Granger, dans mon bureau s'il vous plait. ». Hermione sut alors que son malheur n'allait pas s'arrêter là.

* * *

Elle était assise dans le même fauteuil qu'à son dernier rendez-vous chez Mr Bescon, mais cette fois-ci, dans la même pièce qu'elle, il y avait Drago Malefoy, l'un de ses plus grands ennemis. C'était, pour Hermione, un homme détestable, qu'elle allait devoir supporter pendant son année de stage. Il était debout de l'autre côté de la pièce en train de regarder paisiblement par la fenêtre ou du moins, il avait l'air calme. Ce n'était pas le cas de l'ancienne Gryffondor qui bouillonnait de l'intérieur et ne voulait qu'une chose rentrer chez elle - qui n'était pas vraiment chez elle d'ailleurs. Elle voulait s'isoler pour digérer lentement la nouvelle. Les deux individus n'échangèrent aucune parole, aucun regard et cela leur convenait amplement. Le directeur des aurors diplômés et en formations, entra dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard. Il demanda à Malefoy de s'asseoir.

_ Je vous ai demandés de venir maintenant parce que j'ai à vous partager de nombreuses informations. Je vois en dépit de vos têtes que vous n'êtes pas enchantés de cohabiter pendant cette année à venir, mais vous allez devoir faire avec car, je ne vous ai pas mis ensemble par hasard, expliqua calmement leur supérieur qui continua son discours voyant que personne ne pipait un mot. Nous avons des soupçons sur un trafic d'objets de magie noire qui circulerait entre le monde magique et moldu. En effet, cette activité a été détectée, il y a quelques semaines de cela au Canada et c'est votre équipe que je mets sur cette mission. Malefoy, tu es déjà un peu au courant de ce qui se passe là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?

_ C'est exact, répondit l'intéressé.

_ Ce serait des riches moldus qui achèteraient ces objets croyant que ce sont de simples objets de valeurs. Nous ne connaissons rien de plus sur la nature de ses objets à part que les moldus changeraient de comportement une fois l'objet en leur possession. Nous soupçonnons, des anciens partisans conservateurs de la magie qui sont contre le monde moldu. Ce sont des extrémistes qui s'apparentent un peu à l'idéologie de vous-savez-qui, dit-il en regardant Malefoy tandis qu'Hermione déglutit difficilement. C'est pour cela, que vous êtes sur le coup Malefoy. Vous êtes, en l'occurrence, un bon connaisseur de ce monde et ses travers, il me semble. De plus, vous êtes un expert dans la détection de magie noire, ce qui sera très utile pour trouver les différents objets vendus aux moldus. Vous, Miss Granger, comme vous êtes de naissance moldue, vous connaissez leur mode de vie en société, mais aussi vous êtes une très bonne combattante et vous êtes organisée, logique, perfectionniste, que d'atouts qui pourront être utiles à Mr Malefoy pour pouvoir mener à bien cette mission. N'est-ce pas ? questionna ses interlocuteurs qui étaient comme absents.

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent à l'unisson.

_ Bien, poursuivit Bescon, voilà, le gros de votre mission. Mais, pour ce fait, vous avez besoin d'une couverture, et d'un entraînement aux armes moldus, mais aussi sur les techniques d'attaques de magie noire ainsi que pour vous, Malefoy, un cours sur les moldus. Pour cela, vous aurez un professeur de défenses moldues, qui vous apprendra, les différentes défenses non magiques. Mr Malefoy, vous occuperez de mettre à niveau Miss Granger sur la magie noire, énuméra-t-il avec sérieux puis se tourna vers Hermione. Quant à vous, vous l'initierez aux moldus. Est-ce que tout est clair ?

_ Oui, approuvèrent les deux jeunes gens.

_ Vous partez dans un mois et votre premier entraînement est demain matin à la première heure à la salle d'entraînement. Je vous tiendrai au courant pour les autres détails de la mission. Sur ce, bonne journée ! termina-t-il rapidement en regardant sa montre.

Hermione se hâta de sortir la pièce suivit de peu par son coéquipier. C'était le pire scénario, qu'elle-même n'avait jamais envisagé. Elle était déconfite, car elle allait devoir partir en mission au Canada en plus de supporter cet homme. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir avoir le soutien psychologique que ses amis auraient pu lui donner pendant cette année qu'elle allait subir. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était déjà assise devant un thé et que sa meilleure amie était apeurée par la tête que son amie tirait. L'ex-Gryffondor leva les yeux vers la jeune mère et ne put s'empêchait de lâcher une larme. Ginny, ne dit rien, elle s'assit en face de la jeune femme qui essayait de reprendre ses esprits.

Une fois calmée, Hermione conta les tristes événements qu'elle venait de vivre. Son monstrueux coéquipier et son proche départ pour le Canada pour encore régler des affaires de sorciers qui ne voulaient pas des moldus. Ginny ne put qu'être désolée pour son amie qui avait vraiment l'air dévastée par ces nouvelles. Elle-même ne sut pas quoi dire. Si elle avait été à la place d'Hermione, elle n'aurait pas supporté et certainement pas toléré de tels évènements. Mais le pire était peut-être à venir...

* * *

C'était dans le même état d'esprit qu'Hermione se leva le lendemain matin pour aller à son premier entraînement pour sa future mission au Canada. Objectivement, cette mission était un atout pour sa future carrière et une très bonne école qu'était d'apprendre sur un terrain inconnu, mais ce qui dérangeait Hermione au plus profond d'elle-même, c'était son partenaire pour cette mission.

Elle rejoignit donc les salles d'entraînements vers 8 heures du matin. Elle entra dans la salle qu'on lui avait indiquée et elle se retrouva dans une grande pièce qui s'apparentait un peu au gymnase moldu. Elle alla dans les vestiaires pour femmes, pour se vêtir d'un simple jogging noir avec un débardeur. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute pour pouvoir être plus à son aise. Vu la salle, elle pensait qu'ils allaient commencer par les techniques de défenses moldus, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas car elle connaissait déjà quelques mouvements. Elle songea que ce cours n'allait pas être trop dur pour elle, mais plutôt pour son associé qui était de sang-pur et que toutes techniques moldus étaient une honte à leur sang - ce qui fit sourire Hermione. C'était un comble de se retrouver avec Malefoy pour une mission qui allait se passer sur le sol moldu. Elle sortit des vestiaires et dut faire face à son coéquipier lui aussi vêtu de vêtements de sport. Leur professeur était une femme d'une trentaine d'années, elle était bien bâtie, mais elle restait quand même d'une extrême beauté.

_ Bonjour ! Je me présente, je m'appelle Ambre Wilson et je suis votre professeur de défense moldue pendant le mois qui vient. Je suppose que vous êtes Miss Granger, dit-elle en tendant la main à Hermione.

_ En effet, enchantée, affirma-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

_ Et vous, Mr. Malefoy ? continua-t-elle en se tournant cette fois-ci vers Drago.

_ Oui, répondit-il en répondant à la poignée main proposée par leur professeur.

_ Très bien, continua-t-elle. Bon, dans mon cours, on m'appelle par mon prénom et on me tutoie. J'aimerai que ce soit réciproque. Si cela vous intéresse, parce que je sais que certaines personnes sont dérangées par le fait que je fasse des cours à la moldue, je suis une sorcière, mais je me passionne pour les arts de défenses moldues. J'espère que j'ai été claire. Nous avons peu de temps pour apprendre beaucoup de choses donc au boulot ! finit-elle avec dynamisme.

Les deux élèves d'Ambre la suivirent dans une pièce parallèle à la précédente. Cette salle était consacrée aux armes à feu. La professeur fit un discours sur les armes à feu et sur leur utilité, plus pour Malefoy que pour l'ancienne Gryffondor qui connaissait bien sûr ce système sans n'y avoir jamais touché. C'était à ce moment qu'Ambre enchaîna sur toutes les autres techniques qu'elle allait aborder dans ses cours, comme l'art du combat à main nue. Mais, elle leur précisa qu'elle devait aussi les entraîner physiquement à fuir donc des cours d'endurance et de souplesses allaient compléter le tout. Ce n'était qu'à ce moment-là qu'Hermione comprit qu'ils avaient en effet beaucoup de boulot avant d'être au point dans toutes ses disciplines. Ils commencèrent donc leur entraînement qui allait leur prendre cinq jours sur sept sans compter que les deux individus devaient encore s'exercer pour les techniques utilisées en magie noire pour la néophyte dans cette matière et inversement pour Drago qui devait tout apprendre des moldus.

Hermione, malgré la fatigue physique qu'elle accumulait depuis ces trois jours d'entraînements, aimait bien Ambre mais aussi toutes les diverses choses qu'elle apprenait. Quant à Malefoy, ils ne s'échangèrent que quelques politesses pendant ces trois jours. Ce qui convenait amplement à l'ex-lionne, mais ils avaient dû convenir d'un jour d'entrainement pour leur échange de savoir. Ils avaient ainsi prévu qu'à partir de la deuxième semaine leur entrainement de défenses moldues se terminant à 15 heures 30, ils continueraient avec deux heures d'entraînements de défenses de la magie noire avec pour professeur Malefoy et chaque samedi, les rôles s'échangeraient pour qu'Hermione puisse assurément apprendre à son coéquipier à vivre en société moldue.

La première semaine se passa sans problème vu qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés seuls. Ambre avait constaté leurs investissements et leurs volontés d'apprendre vite malgré la distance qu'elle trouvait étrange entre ses deux élèves mais n'en pipa jamais un mot. Hermione apprécia son weekend où elle fit tout pour se ressourcer et oublier qu'elle avait encore un an à faire en compagnie de Drago Malefoy. Le lundi suivant, arriva vite et c'est toujours à 8 heures qu'ils se retrouvèrent pour commencer leurs entraînements. Hermione et Drago échangèrent un signe de tête tendu en guise de bonjour. Il la prit à part juste avant le début du cours.

_ Bescon, nous invite à un déjeuné/réunion ce midi, pour parler de la mission, dit précipitamment le l'ancien Serpentard.

_ D'accord, répondit l'ex-rouge et or avant de se concentrer le plus possible sur Ambre qui venait d'arriver.

Le déjeuner arriva vite et c'était séparément que les deux coéquipiers se retrouvèrent dans la cafétéria du Ministère de la Magie. Bescon, leur supérieur, les attendait déjà sur une table la plus isolée sûrement pour ne pas être dérangés dans leurs conversations confidentielles. Leur directeur était accompagné d'une femme d'un certain âge aux traits durs et à l'air peu sympathique. Drago et Hermione prirent, donc place côte-à-côte.

_ Mes chers jeunes gens ! Comment allez-vous ? commença Bescon ayant toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Nous allons bien, répondit Drago à la place d'Hermione, ce qui ne lui plut pas mais ne fit aucune remarque pour ne pas plomber le semblant d'ambiance qu'il y avait.

_ Bien ! Les entraînements vous plaisent ? Pas trop dur de suivre ? interrogea-t-il l'ancienne Gryffondor.

_ J'ai connu pire, plaisanta-t-elle.

_ Oh, mais quel mauvais gentleman, je fais ! s'exclama le bonhomme. J'ai oublié de vous présenter Madame Croisak, qui est une experte en couverture. Madame, je vous présente Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy, mais bon vous devez déjà les connaître comme vous avez étudié le dossier, blagua-t-il.

La femme à l'air coincé acquiesça.

_ Bon, les jeunes, je vous ai conviés à ce déjeuner pour parler de votre future mission. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, je vous avais dit que vous auriez besoin d'une couverture pour mener à bien la tâche que je vous ai demandés d'accomplir. C'est pour cela que Madame est aussi présente aujourd'hui. A vrai dire, c'est à elle que je vais laisser la parole car c'est elle qui s'est occupée de cette partie, finit-il.

_ Merci Mr Bescon, commença la dame d'un air sévère, après l'étude du lieu dans lequel vous allez être envoyés, mais aussi le contenu de la mission. Nous avons élaboré avec mon équipe, une couverture, qui doit être une fois là-bas la plus réelle possible, expliqua-t-elle en donnant un dossier aux deux interlocuteurs, Bescon en ayant déjà un. Vous, Miss Granger, vous vous nommerez Clotilde Richard et vous serez âgée de 24 ans. Quand à vous, Mr Malefoy, vous vous nommerez Dan Richard et vous serez âgé de 27 ans. Pour votre couverture, vous serez en couple et mariés depuis deux ans. Je ne m'éternise pas plus longtemps, de toute façon tout est marqué dans le dossier. Vous devrez subir une transformation physique aussi. Mais cela sera fait avant votre départ.

Cette nouvelle fut un coup de massue pour les deux coéquipiers qui ne pipèrent pas un mot pendant le reste du repas et c'était agars qu'ils retournèrent à leur entraînement qui fut par ailleurs moins productif qu'à son habitude, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Ambre qui n'aimait pas perdre son temps. Vers 15 heures 30, ils s'accordèrent une pause histoire de récupérer un peu avant de commencer le cour de défenses des techniques de magie noire. Après dix minutes de pause, Drago s'avança vers sa nouvelle élève, mais aussi sa coéquipière et dans quelques temps sa future femme pour le bien de la mission.

_ On va peut-être commencer ? commença avec maladresse l'ex-serpent.

Sa coéquipière hocha mollement la tête.

_ Bon, je sais que ça ne va pas être facile pour nous deux, surtout dans la situation où nous sommes mais nous sommes obligés de le faire...

_ Ouais, ça je l'avais remarqué, merci, répliqua sèchement Hermione ce qui jeta un froid à Drago qui - pour une fois - essayait de faire le premier pas pour le bien de cette fichue mission.

_ On va faire un point sur les trois sortilèges impardonnables..

_ Mais tu me prends pour une conne ou c'est juste parce que je suis une sang-de-bourbe que tu commences à me parler des choses qu'on apprend en quatrième année à Poudlard ! Parce que si c'est pour m'apprendre ça, j'ai autre chose à faire ! s'emporta l'ex-lionne.

Le jeune homme resta interdit pendant quelques secondes.

_ Laisse-moi au moins finir ce que j'allais dire, peut-être que tu te rendrais compte que j'allais réussir à faire apprendre quelque chose de plus à miss je-sais-tout ! s'exclama-t-il.

_ Tu te fous de moi ! Me parler des sortilèges impardonnables alors que je les connais par cœur à cause de toi et de tes , les mangemorts !

_ Ne commence pas sur ce sujet là ! J'ai été acquitté et je suis maintenant déclaré innocent !

_ Innocent de mon cul, ouais ! Alors pourquoi tu es auror ? Hein ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit parce que tu aimes arrêter les méchants, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je t'ai dit d'arrêter sur ce sujet là ! la mettait-il en garde, ce sujet là étant terriblement sensible.

_ Je discute sur ce que je veux, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une personne malhonnête dans ton genre ! rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

_ Tu as des ordres à recevoir de ma personne parce que je suis diplômé et que tu es sous ma responsabilité alors maintenant, j'en ai ras-le-bol. Tu te ramènes là et on reprend l'entraînement, j'ai autre chose à faire moi aussi.

_ Va les faire tes choses parce que moi je me casse ! cria Hermione en sortant de la salle en claquant la porte.

Hermione rentra comme une furie dans la maison des Potter et personne osa demander ce qu'il s'était passé de peur de se faire allumer. Ginny et Harry échangèrent un regard inquiet, et sans un mot, la stagiaire de l'héritier Malefoy monta dans sa chambre. Ce ne fut que plus tard qu'Harry osa frapper à la porte de sa meilleure amie.

_ Toc ! Toc ! Room-service, je peux rentrer ? dit-il en montrant le plateau bien garni qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

_ Bien sûr, répondit-elle tandis que son ami déposa le plateau sur le bureau de celle-ci. Merci, ajouta-t-elle.

_ C'est normal ! Tu dois avoir faim après une dure journée d'entraînement.

_ Ne m'en parle pas, s'il te plaît ! C'était vraiment atroce...

Le jeune père la considéra pendant un court instant.

_ A ce point là ? La questionna Harry inquiet par une telle remarque de son amie toujours optimiste.

_ Oh que oui ! Nous nous sommes chamaillés avec Malefoy, mais bon ça encore c'est rien, comparé à la nouvelle qu'on nous a annoncé ce midi...

L'Élu lui lança un regard interrogateur.

_ Pour notre couverture au Canada, nous sommes un couple marié depuis deux ans. Mais je compte sur toi que ça reste confidentiel.

_ Quand même ! T'inquiète pas, tu me connais non ? Je suis pire qu'une tombe, dit-il en souriant.

_ Donc ça va être la joie, ironisa-t-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je me demande quelques fois pourquoi j'ai décidé de revenir..

_ Ah non ! S'indigna l'ancien Gryffondor Tu ne vas pas nous refaire le coup «j'ai besoin de m'isoler »... Nous avons besoin de toi et puis si tu fuis à chaque difficulté comment veux-tu avancer ?

Un court silence s'installa dans la pièce.

_ Je le sais, Harry, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. Il faut juste que je me remette sur pied avec une bonne nuit de sommeil.

_ Je préfère ça ! Mais, tu sais pour Malefoy, même si ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami, blagua-t-il, il a changé. Il est devenu meilleur. Je pense que tu devrais faire des efforts pour votre mission.

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Il m'insupporte tellement..

_Je veux bien te croire. Mais courage, tu vas y arriver. On va au boulot ensemble demain ?

_ Oui, pas de problème.

Hermione ne bougea de son lit que quand Harry eut fermé la porte. Elle alla chercher le plateau qu'avait sûrement confectionné Kreatur quelques instants plus tôt, et elle le mangea en entier tellement elle avait faim. Ce n'était qu'une fois le ventre plein, qu'elle décida de regarder le dossier sur sa nouvelle identité à venir, car Croisak les avait prévenu, cette couverture devait avoir l'air le plus réelle possible pour pouvoir mener à bien la mission. Dans ce dossier, il y avait toute la vie, d'une autre personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien sûr vue qu'elle avait été inventée de toute pièce. La jeune femme découvrit alors sa nouvelle identité, son nouveau passé, tout dans les moindres détails avaient été pensés.

En effet, Clotilde était une jeune femme âgée de 24 ans, qui était née en Californie aux États-Unis, le 10 février. C'était une femme sans histoire, elle était issue d'une famille aisée ayant pour père, un homme d'affaires britannique et pour mère une femme au foyer américaine. Elle avait fait des études dans l'art des civilisations, mais avait arrêté ses études ayant trouvé l'amour. En effet, Clotilde avait rencontré son futur mari dans son université quand lui allait être diplômé. C'était, un jeune homme qui avait hérité très jeune de la fortune de son père et de sa mère décédés dans un accident de voiture. Ce fut l'amour fusionnel, et ce n'était qu'un an après leur rencontre qu'ils décidèrent de se marier et de s'installer ensemble. Dan Richard, lui âgé de 27 ans ayant trouvé un emploi stable et onéreux dans les finances à Vancouver, ils prirent donc la décision de venir vivre au Canada.

Hermione fut étonnée de trouver cette histoire tellement banale qu'elle paraissait réelle. C'était le rôle de cette couverture et c'était sur cette lecture qu'Hermione s'endormit d'épuisement. Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin de bonne humeur ayant pour ferme décision de s'excuser auprès de son coéquipier car malgré elle, elle devait bien avouer que la veille, elle avait dépassé les bornes. C'était ainsi, qu'elle se rendit à son entraînement. Une fois arrivée, elle s'avança vers Drago qui était déjà présent et lui fit des excuses directes et claires ainsi que la promesse qu'elle ne recommencerait plus le fait de remettre en doute la justice et donc le jugement de Malefoy, cinq années auparavant. Le concerné ne put d'ailleurs qu'accepter son pardon car lui aussi s'était senti mal après leur altercation.

Hermione et Drago reprirent donc leur entraînement comme si c'était la routine. Et, cette routine ne se passait pas à merveille, mais elle se passait sans trop de soucis. A la surprise de l'ex-gryffondor, l'ancien serpent fut très ouvert à l'apprentissage du mode de vie moldu. Ainsi que pour la mise à niveau contre les forces du mal – ou techniques de défenses contre la magie noire - Drago, le professeur d'Hermione, lui apprit tous les tours de passe-passe des différents mangemorts et des sorts incontournables qu'elle devait utiliser. Même si, elle connaissait déjà ces sorts, ses deux heures d'entraînements hebdomadaires lui permirent d'avoir une plus grande dextérité de la magie. Quant aux cours d'Ambre, ils pouvaient enfin faire un combat d'autodéfense digne de ce nom ou encore viser la tête de la cible avec leurs armes à feu. Leur professeur était d'ailleurs très contente des progrès qu'ils faisaient car ils n'étaient maintenant plus qu'à une semaine du départ.

Pour le lundi de leur dernière semaine d'entraînements, Drago et Hermione était d'abord convoqués dans le Bureau de Bescon ce qui n'étonna pas les deux coéquipiers, étant donné que la date de leur départ approchait à grands pas. Les deux jeunes gens avaient appris un peu à se connaître, mais tout cela resté extrêmement professionnel ce qui posait un problème pour leur mission vu qu'ils allaient bientôt devoir jouer le couple. D'un côté comme de l'autre, ils essayaient vraiment de faire de leur mieux, mais la barrière du passé restait encore trop présente pour pouvoir réussir à faire croire qu'ils s'aimaient depuis des années car ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps certes, mais pas dans le bon sens. C'était ainsi, qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Bescon. Hermione demanda à Drago ce qu'il avait fait de son week-end et il lui retourna la question, mais la discussion s'arrêta là. Heureusement, que le directeur entra dans la pièce car le silence était devenu presque insupportable.

_ Veuillez pardonner mon retard, les jeunes ! clama Mr Bescon en entrant dans la pièce.

_ Il n'y a pas de soucis, Monsieur, ria Hermione devant l'apparition paniquée de son supérieur.

_ Je vous ai donné rendez-vous ici pour que ce soit plus simple car je vous emmène ailleurs. Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Les deux intéressés échangèrent un regard surpris ne sachant pas où ils allaient. Ce n'était qu'après un voyage dans les ascenseurs et dans une multitude de couloirs qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte intitulée « Bureau de Madame CROISAK. ». Hermione comprit alors qu'elle allait revoir cette désagréable femme aux traits tirés par le manque de joie de vivre. Ce n'était qu'après que leur supérieur eut fait un mouvement étrange avec sa baguette que la porte s'ouvrit sur petite pièce sombre, où ne trônait qu'une simple table ornée de six chaises au centre de la salle. Près de la seule fenêtre se tenait Madame Croisak qui se tenait droite comme un i. Bescon fit entrer les deux jeunes gens dans la pièce puis referma la porte derrière lui. Ce n'était que quand celle-ci se referma que Croisak se réveilla et fit un signe de tête pour dire qu'ils devaient la suivre car après avoir fait elle aussi un mouvement bizarre avec sa baguette, une ouverture jusque là invisible apparue et ils y pénétrèrent tous.

_ Jeunes gens, voici, le département des couvertures, c'est ici que nous créons de nouvelles identités, de nouvelles vies, de nouvelles personnes, commença-t-elle avec son habituel sérieux. Si vous êtes là, c'est parce que nous vous transformons physiquement, aujourd'hui. Bon, Mr Malefoy vous n'allez pas subir de grandes transformations juste une coupe un moins ringarde, cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr ?

_ Euh.. Non, non, répondit Drago un peu vexé ce qui fit rire intérieurement Hermione.

_ Très bien, de toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix. Quant à vous, Miss Granger, nous allons un peu vous relooker et vous mettrez votre nouvelle coiffure, car vous porterez une perruque magique qui ne s'enlève qu'avec l'accord de la personne qui la porte pour que vous puissiez, si vous êtes découverts pouvoir changer d'identité le plus rapidement possible. Donc, je vous laisse aux mains de nos experts et nous discuterons du reste des formalités ensuite.

C'était comme cela que l'enfer commença pour les deux jeunes gens qui se retrouvèrent touchés de partout par de nombreux sorts de transformations. Ils reçurent aussi de beaucoup de conseils vestimentaires, cosmétiques et capillaires pour correspondre un maximum à leur nouvelle identité.

Ce n'était que quelques heures plus tard, que leur transformation fut enfin achevée. Hermione et Drago entendirent les exclamations de Croisak et de Bescon derrière eux mais ils étaient plus préoccupés à se découvrir mutuellement étonnés de voir leur faux conjoint sous leurs yeux. L'ex-Gryffondor dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de bien reconnaître le Malefoy qu'elle connaissait, car il était littéralement métamorphosé. Habillé d'un jeans noir et d'un pull gris à grosses mailles, il n'avait maintenant plus les cheveux parfaitement coiffés, mais il avait une coupe plus courte qui était justement pas coiffée avec quelques mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux qui était maintenant marron. Ce fut la même réaction pour l'ancien Serpent lorsqu'il la découvrit. Elle n'avait plus rien à avoir avec l'Hermione basique, c'était une jeune femme sexy qu'il avait sous les yeux. En effet, coiffée de sa nouvelle perruque, elle avait les cheveux longs bruns foncés, qui tombaient élégamment jusqu'au milieu de son dos et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu clair à en couper le souffle. Elle était habillée d'une jolie robe crème qui lui descendait juste au-dessus des genoux accompagnée de bottes et d'une veste en cuir le tout en noir. Ce n'était qu'après quelques minutes à se dévisager qu'ils entendirent la voix criarde de Madame Croisak pour leur demander de la suivre, ce qu'ils firent. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à une grande table similaire à celle qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la salle précédente où ils s'installèrent autour.

_ Donc, voici votre apparence pour les mois à venir n'est-ce pas Monsieur et Madame Richard ? entama Croisak.

Ils acquiescèrent.

_ Voici, vos nouveaux papiers d'identité, passeports, cartes d'identité, certificat de mariage, cartes de crédit, dit-elle en déposant un dossier devant les deux coéquipiers. Pour l'organisation, vous prendrez l'avion à Londres pour aller jusqu'à Vancouver. Vous étiez bien sûr à Londres parce que Dan avait des affaires à régler pour son travail et Clotilde la suivit pour pouvoir visiter la ville. Bon, moi j'ai un rendez-vous dans quelques minutes, je vous laisse avec Monsieur Bescon.

_ Bien, commença Bescon. Vous êtes propriétaire d'une maison que vous avez acheté pour pouvoir vous installer. Cette maison est luxueuse parce que vous vous trouvez dans le quartier où certaines maisons sont touchées pas le trafic, mais nous n'en savons pas plus. Tout n'est pas près là-bas, mais les derniers techniciens et décorateurs sont en train de finir pour faire votre arrivée réelle. Si l'on vous questionne sur comment vous avez pu suivre les travaux, etc... Vu que vous n'étiez pas présent, vous répondrez que vous les suiviez par vidéo que votre entrepreneur vous envoyez tous les soirs. C'est clair ?

_ D'accord, répondit Hermione qui avait tout compris contrairement à Drago qui avait un peu de mal à suivre.

_ Toute la maison est équipée au niveau sécurité. Dans la salle de bain de la suite parentale, la plus grande chambre si vous préférez, dans le deuxième tiroir de la deuxième vasque à gauche, se trouve un bouton, vous appuierez dessus et une salle secrète sera à votre disposition pour trouver des armes, des informations précises sur certaines personnes, enfin tout ce que vous aurez besoin pour la mission, car vous aurez la plupart du temps à faire à des moldus qui se chargent du sale boulot pour les sorciers donc interdiction d'utiliser la magie sauf si vous avez à faire à des sorciers sans présence de moldus ou quand la situation devient extrême. Dans cette salle, vous trouverez aussi une deuxième couverture pour pouvoir fuir au cas où vous serez démasqués. Vous me suivez toujours ?

Les deux intéressés hochèrent la tête.

_Quant à vous, Malfoy, reprit leur supérieur, dans l'entreprise où vous travaillerez, vous n'y travaillerez pas vraiment ne vous inquiétez pas tout est réglé, mais vous êtes placé dans cette entreprise parce qu'il y a deux cas de personnes ayant changé de comportement après l'obtention d'un certain objet. Je suis désolé ça fait beaucoup d'informations, mais tout est récapitulé dans ce dossier.

_ D'accord, merci, répondit Drago tandis qu'Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au dossier.

_ Ce n'est pas finit, ajouta Bescon. Pour votre dernière semaine d'entrainement, nous vous mettons sur le fait accompli. En effet, Madame Croisak, vous a dit que vous arriverez à Vancouver après une semaine à Londres et cette semaine vous allez la faire. C'est, certes, un exercice de préparation mais que vous devez prendre au sérieux parce que c'est votre dernière entrainement et sur le terrain. Les deux valises qui sont derrières vous sont les vôtres. Vous avez une suite réservée à l'hôtel Corinthia et vous partez tout de suite, finit-il avec un sourire.

_ Mais, ce n'était pas prévu. On ne peut pas dire au revoir à nos proches ? questionna Hermione paniquée.

_ Non, Miss, j'en suis désolé, mais pour le bien de la mission, vous devez avoir une coupure nette entre votre vie personnelle et celle que vous allez mener. Et puis, maintenant, vous avez l'apparence de Madame Richard et plus celle de Miss Granger. Je suis désolé, mais votre mission commence maintenant. Ne vous inquiétez, vos proches ont été mis au courant de votre départ. Je dois y aller, je ne suis pas en avance. Je vous souhaite bon courage pour votre mission. Au revoir.

Monsieur et Madame Richard restèrent un peu abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, leur vraie identité venait d'être complètement effacée car le personnel de croisak qui demanda à Drago et à Hermione de donner leur dernier papier ayant leur vraie photo ou leur vrai nom dessus. La jeune femme donna carrément son sac, ne pouvant de toute façon plus l'utiliser parce qu'elle se nommait maintenant Clotilde Richard. Le faux couple reçu en retour, chacun un porte feuille où ils mirent leurs nouveaux papiers d'identité. Ce n'était que ses dernières paperasses terminées, qu'ils furent conduits par une sortie jusque là inconnue pour leur faire prendre un taxi moldu. La rouge et or était frustrée de ne pas pouvoir dire adieu à ses amis qui allaient lui manquer et elle l'était encore plus parce qu'on lui arraché son identité sans lui en demander la permission. Après quelques minutes dans le taxi qui furent interminables pour Drago, ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'un des plus hôtels chers et luxueux de Londres. Avant de sortir du véhicule, Hermione avait clissé un mot dans l'oreille de Drago : « Tu me suis, je te montre. » et il ne put qu'acquiescer à cette remarque parce que malgré les nombreuses missions qu'il avait effectuées avec changement d'identité, c'était la première qu'il faisait sur le sol moldu et cela ne le rassurait pas, loin de là.

C'était ainsi que l'équipe sous couverture entra dans le palace qui était vraiment magnifique. Tellement luxueux, que même Drago n'avait pas les mots pour le décrire. Hermione se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers l'accueil de l'hôtel.

_ Bonjour, Madame, Monsieur, commença poliment la réceptionniste. Puis-je vous aider ?

_ Oui, en effet, répondit Hermione d'un ton assuré. Mon mari à réserver une suite au nom de Richard.

_ Laissez-moi vérifier, s'il vous plaît.

Cette appellation avait donné un frisson à Hermione comme à Drago, mais ils devaient s'y habituer et vite car la réceptionniste revient avec une clé à la main.

_ Donc, c'est bien la suite à 750 livres la nuit ?

_ Oui, en effet, répondit la jeune femme essayant de garder son calme vu le prix exorbitant.

_ Très bien, donc celle-ci se trouve à l'avant dernier étage, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez demander au bagagiste de monter vos valises.

_ ça y ira, merci, s'enquit de répondre Hermione.

_ D'accord, je vous souhaite un très agréable séjour dans notre hôtel, pour tous renseignements, n'hésitez pas, dit la jeune femme en donnant les clés à Hermione.

Une fois qu'ils avaient récupéré les clés, ils montrèrent dans l'ascenseur pour se rendre dans leur suite sans échanger le moindre mot. Une fois arrivée, devant leur suite, Hermione mit la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. C'était alors qu'ils découvrirent une somptueuse suite lumineuse avec une vue magnifique. Drago entra les valises et se ferma la porte tandis que la jeune femme s'étala sur le premier canapé venu. Le jeune homme préféra lui faire le tour des lieux. En effet, la suite de leur appartement était tout aussi somptueuse, composée d'une grande salle de bain, d'une mini cuisine aménagée, et d'une chambre, mais il ne trouva pas de deuxième chambre, car même s'ils devaient jouer les couples, ils ne l'étaient pas vraiment et dormir dans le même lit allait leur poser un petit souci sûrement à tous les deux, songea-t-il. Il retourna voir sa coéquipière qui était devant la grande fenêtre qui donnait une vue imprenable sur Londres, il s'avança pour lui aussi pouvoir la regarder.

_ C'est vraiment magnifique, commenta Hermione.

_ Oui, même si leurs véhicules ne sont vraiment pas agréables !

La jeune femme se mit à rire.

_Ça je l'avais remarqué vu la tête que tu tirais, commenta-t-elle.

_ Merci de me le rappeler ! Mais je dois admettre que cette suite est géniale, peut-être que tous les moldus n'ont pas tous de si mauvais goût finalement, mais nous avons un petit souci...

_ Lequel ? demanda la gryffondor en levant ses yeux bleus vers Drago.

Il ne répondit que quelques secondes après contemplant la magnifique vue qu'ils avaient.

_ Il n'y a qu'un lit double et qu'une seule chambre.

_ Oh bah ça ce n'est pas grave, je dormirai sur le canapé, il est vraiment super !

_ Je ne vais pas te laisser dormir sur le canapé. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été poli, mais on m'a quand même appris la galanterie, plaisanta-t-il.

_On fait une nuit sur deux si tu préfères, mais autrement, tu sais ce n'est pas grave, je ne vais pas mourir parce que je dors sur un canapé, se moqua-t-elle avec gentillesse.

_ Oui, mais c'est pour le principe.

Hermione soupira discrètement. Les hommes et leurs principes à la noix !

_ Bah écoute, fais comme tu le sens, l'encouragea-t-elle.

_ Une nuit sur deux ?

_ Pas de soucis. On va pas se prendre la tête pour qui va dormir où quand même, railla-t-elle ce qui fit rire Drago.

Hermione resta encore à regarder par la fenêtre pendant quelques instants, mais rejoignit vite Drago qui étudiait déjà avec sérieux les différents dossiers que leur avait laissés leur supérieur. Il était assis dans un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient en face du canapé que la jeune femme adorait tant, il était baissé sur la table basse en train de lire attentivement plusieurs feuilles. Sa concentration pouvait d'ailleurs se voir parce qu'il frottait doucement sa barbe naissante avec sa main. Hermione s'assit donc sur le canapé en face du jeune homme.

_ Cette paperasse nous apprend quelque chose de nouveau sur notre nouvelle vie ? s'enquit l'ancienne rouge et or.

_ A par le fait que notre lune de miel s'est passée à Hawaï, pas grand chose.

Hermione hocha vaguement la tête.

_ Bescon nous a laissé un petit mot en disant qu'il fallait qu'on se mette au point sur les petits détails. Et aussi, nous avons un gala de charité demain soir à 18 heures.

_ C'est génial, ironisa-t-elle. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

_ Tout dépend de ce que tu me proposes ?

_ Super subtil, Malefoy, plaisanta-t-elle en se levant pour aller voir s'il y avait des boissons dans le frigo ou si elle devait commander au room-service.

_ Je sais, je sais, c'est l'une des principales qualités de Dan, ma chère, la subtilité, railla-t-il.

Elle rit doucement.

_ On va aller loin avec ça tiens, dit-elle la tête le frigo. Oh comme ils sont mignons, ils nous ont laissé une bouteille de champagne au frais, t'en veux ?

_ Champagne ? Je ne connais pas.

_ C'est une boisson alcoolisée de riche, ça vient de France. Et vue que c'est un alcool de riche, je crois tu vas devoir t'habituer à en boire, rigola-t-elle en revenant vers le canapé avec la bouteille débouchée et deux verres à la main.

_ Si je vais devoir m'y habituer autant commencer dès aujourd'hui, dit-il en la regardant servir les verres et lui en tendre un.

_ Tu vas voir, on s'y habitue très vite, continua-t-elle alors qu'il avait déjà que nez dans le verre. Mais non, enfin, on trinque avant de boire. C'est typiquement riche de trinquer avec une coupe de champagne à la main. Et généralement, on dit une phrase pour justifier le fait qu'on va trinquer avec une coupe de champagne à la main, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, finit-elle en riant.

L'héritier Malefoy la considéra avec intérêt pendant quelques instants.

_ En gros, trinquer, c'est pour célébrer un évènement alors qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de prétexte, c'est ça ?

_J'exagère, on a de temps en temps des raisons de trinquer. Bon je vais te montrer comment on fait. En fait, on entre-choc les deux verres pour qu'il y est un bruit de verre qui se touche et généralement on dit : « à la vôtre ! ». Mais là vu le contexte, on dirait plus : « à notre nouvelle identité », expliqua-t-elle joyeusement.

_ C'est un peu bizarre, mais alors … A notre nouvelle identité, Clotilde, souffla-t-il en faisait cogner légèrement son verre contre celui de la jeune femme qui se tenait en face de lui.

_ A notre nouvelle identité Dan, ajouta Hermione avant de boire d'une traite son verre tellement elle n'était pas à l'aise.

_ Ce n'est pas mauvais ce truc, je comprends pourquoi les riches en boivent, commenta-t-il.

_ Je t'avais dit qu'on s'y habitue vite. Bon, je vais prendre ma douche. Je t'apprendrai après comment on se sert du téléphone pour commander à manger.

Hermione prit alors sa valise qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouverte et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle ferma la porte de la salle de bain à clé et ouvrit sa valise. Elle n'avait rien de personnel dans sa valise parce que tout appartenait à Clotilde et non à elle. Elle fut surprise de découvrir des tenues déjà toutes faites, elles étaient jolies, sexy et sophistiquées comme devait être le caractère de Clotilde. L'ex-Gryffondor s'assit par terre contre le mur et resta regarder sa valise comme si elle ne voulait pas la toucher parce qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas. Elle ramena ses jambes près de sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras. Elle était complètement perdue, en pleine crise d'identité. Comment allait-elle pouvoir s'en sortir, songea-t-elle. Elle laissa tomber sa tête pour que son front puisse heurter ses genoux et s'autorisa quelques larmes d'impuissance. Elle n'avait pas pu dire au revoir aux seules personnes qui étaient restées pendant ces longues années avec elle, même s'elles n'étaient que présentes par lettres. Elle avait peur de ce monde qu'elle allait devoir affronter, mais elle avait aussi peur de Drago, peur qu'il soit déçu parce qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur ou qu'elle soit déçue parce qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur. Elle ne savait pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre car si la Hermione était triste et perdue. Clotilde, elle, devait toujours être à la hauteur et sûre d'elle.

C'était ainsi qu'elle alla sous la douche. Les coiffeurs de Madame Croisak lui avait dit que la perruque une fois mise était comme si c'était ses cheveux et qu'elle pouvait donc prendre une douche et faire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. C'était la même chose pour le changement de la couleur de ses yeux, cela s'apparentait un peu aux lentilles du côté moldu sauf qu'elle durait deux ans, si on ne souhaitait pas les enlever avant, bien sûr. Quand elle eut enfin terminée, elle s'habilla avec le seul jogging/pyjamas qu'elle avait trouvé car elle avait un autre pyjama, mais cela n'était pas vraiment de convenance de le mettre vue que c'était une petite nuisette en soie. Elle sortit alors de la pièce avec ses nouveaux cheveux qui étaient encore mouillés qu'elle avait attachée en un chignon peu réfléchi.

Elle s'approcha de Drago avec le téléphone et lui expliqua cet appareil de communication moldue. Elle lui montra l'utilité des numéros, comment les composés et tout ce qui allait avec. Elle demanda à la fin de son cours de téléphonie qu'il appelle le room-service pour commander leur repas du soir et il réussit le test avec succès ce qui le rendit très fier de son exploit. Il alla d'ailleurs prendre sa douche en attendant le repas. Pendant ce temps, elle se resservit un verre de champagne et alla s'installer sur la terrasse qu'offrait la suite. Les rues de Londres étaient encore bruyantes, mais elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Après plus mure réflexion, elle trouvait cela bien qu'ils avaient une semaine d'exercice sur le terrain avant le vrai départ parce que même si les cours d'Hermione avait grandement servi à son coéquipier, il était encore novice et cela se voyait. Elle se rassura en se disant qu'il avait encore une petite semaine pour connaître tous les petits détails de la vie quotidienne d'un moldu. Elle resta là jusqu'à ce que Drago eut finit sa douche et qu'il avait pris le dîner qui commença dans le silence. Le repas était très bon et sophistiqué, mais ils devaient parler de ses petits détails qui allaient rendre réelle leur histoire et ce fut elle qui tenta ce que personne n'avait à présent tenté.

_ Bon, tu veux que je t'appelle comment ? Dan, mon chouchou, chérie d'amour, plaisanta-t-elle timidement.

_ Mmmm, réfléchit-il. J'aimerai bien Dan, l'homme le plus beau du monde !

_ Tu te fous de moi là, j'espère ?

_ La tête que tu as tirée, s'esclaffa-t-il. Non, je rigole bien sûr. Bah écoute comme tu le sens, après c'est toi qui va devoir dire ce surnom à longueur de temps...

_ Tu m'as fait peur, andouille !

_ J'ai un humour sublime depuis que je te côtoie, je trouve.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu parles d'un humour, râla-t-elle.

_ Et tes réactions le rend encore plus drôle. Moi, j'ai une autre question. On s'appelle par notre nom de couverture tout le temps ou juste quand on est en présence de personnes ? Parce que personnellement, c'est la première fois que je suis sous une fausse identité avec une autre personne dans le coup, expliqua-t-il plus sérieusement.

_ Perso, je préférerai pouvoir garder un minimum de ma personne, mais d'un point de vue professionnel, on ne s'est jamais ce qui pourrait se passer.. Parce que si je m'exerce à dire Dan qu'en public c'est Malefoy qui risque de sortir.

_ Et puis si on est espionné, au moins on n'est sûr que nous gardons notre vraie identité secrète. Pour ce qui est des surnoms et tous ces trucs ça viendra naturellement sur le terrain, dit-il en souriant.

Hermione le considéra pendant un court instant avec de se concentrer sur son assiette.

_ Je n'emploierai pas naturel comme adjectif, plaisanta-t-elle.

_ Je comprends, mais tu vas voir, bon d'accord il y a des inconvénients à changer d'identité parce que tu dois oublier ta vraie personne, ton caractère, ta personnalité, tes habitudes, ton physique, mais au fond, c'est vraiment cool parce que tu joues un jeu en permanence.

C'était ainsi que la discussion continua, calmement, parlant des goûts de l'un et de l'autre pour pouvoir connaître un peu plus la personne qui était censée être leur conjoint, car tous les choses n'étaient pas imposés dans leurs nouvelles identités par exemple avec les préférences alimentaires, ils ne pouvaient pas forcer Hermione à aimer le melon alors qu'elle détestait cela. Tous les deux apprécièrent ce moment, c'était un moment simple et ils rigolèrent tous les deux beaucoup sur les goûts des uns et des autres. Ils conclurent aussi que pour le bien de leur mission, ils devaient faire abstraction de leur passé commun et qu'ils devaient oublier leur vrai prénom et nom de famille, car ils devaient vraiment faire le couple proche. Et, deux personnes qui s'appelaient par leur nom de famille, cela ne faisait pas très couple. Ce n'était que tard dans la soirée que Drago laissa Hermione se coucher la première dans la belle chambre et elle fut obligée d'accepter car il ne lâcha pas le morceau de cette satanée galanterie. C'était pourquoi, elle s'endormit paisiblement seule dans cet immense lit qui ce ne lui déplut pas. Quant à Drago, il alla se coucher dans le canapé qui n'était pas si à l'aise que lui avait confirmé sa coéquipière qui était par ailleurs bien plus sympathique qu'il ne l'avait imaginé même si elle était toujours insupportable de temps en temps.

* * *

Alors ? Le verdict est-il bon ? Vous pensez que nos deux ennemis vont finir par s'entre-tuer dans leur suite luxueuse ? :D

Je sais que vous pensez que c'est trop simple car qu'ils "s'apprécient" déjà, mais ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, au fil des chapitres, vous allez comprendre combien j'aime les histoires compliquées. Autrement, ce ne serait pas drôle, hein ? :P

Les cinq premiers chapitres ne contiennent pas vraiment d'actions, mais je les ai trouvés nécessaire pour installer un peu l'histoire avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Ce sont vraiment des chapitres que j'ai beaucoup apprécié écrire et ce sont sûrement les chapitres les moins noirs de tout ce que j'ai écrit par la suite.

J'espère vraiment pour vous avez apprécié.  
A la semaine prochaine !


	4. Champagne et compagnie

Coucou ! Me voici avec le quatrième chapitre avec beaucoup de retard ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! :/

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_**  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : CHAMPAGNE ET COMPAGNIE**

Ce n'était que vers 9 heures le lendemain, qu'Hermione se réveilla sereine. Elle alla dans la salle de séjour en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible car elle ne savait que Drago était déjà debout depuis une bonne heure. Il était assis dans le même fauteuil que la veille avec un magazine dans une main et une tasse de café qui fumait dans l'autre. Elle songea qu'il faisait vraiment moldu dans cette situation et elle fut contente de l'apprentissage qu'elle avait mené avec lui et qu'il avait été bénéfique vu le comportement de Drago à cet instant. Elle alla dans la mini cuisine pour se servir une tasse de café comme à son habitude, et c'est sur le bar qui servait aussi de table à manger qu'elle découvrit un tableau avec un petit déjeuné.

_ Bonjour Clotilde, j'espère que j'ai bien fait de commander le petit déjeuné avant que tu te réveilles ?

_ Oui, bien sûr, merci ! Tu apprends vite dit donc. Quand je suis rentrée dans le salon ce matin, j'ai eu l'illusion d'avoir un moldu dans la pièce.

_ Mais c'est le but ! ria Drago. Mais maintenant il faudrait que j'arrive à faire réelle et à ne plus te donner que l'illusion.

_ En effet, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu progresses de jour en jour. Tu verras dans une semaine se sera la routine.

_ Déjà la routine ? Laisse-moi un peu le temps quand même de digérer l'interdiction de magie.

_ C'est vrai que ça t'est indispensable pour vivre, ironisa-t-elle.

Hermione n'avait pas vraiment faim ce matin-là, elle décida donc de ne prendre qu'une tasse de café et alla s'installer dans le canapé. Elle regarda attentivement son coéquipier qui était à nouveau concentré dans sa lecture. Elle remarqua qu'il avait tout rangé de son couchage sur le canapé ce qui l'étonna.

_ Pourquoi tu as rangé toutes les couettes du canapé ?

_ La femme de chambre ne va pas tarder à rentrer et si elle voit des couettes ici, cela veut dire que le jeune couple que nous sommes, fait déjà lit séparé. Un peu triste comme histoire et vu que nous sommes censés vivre un amour fusionnel... expliqua Drago.

_ Ah oui, en effet. J'avais oublié ce petit détail.

_ Tu apprendras avec le temps que quand on vit avec une fausse identité, il ne faut jamais oublier les petits détails, sourit-il.

_ Excuse-moi, je suis encore novice en la matière, plaisanta-t-elle.

_ On fait une bonne équipe, on se complète, dit-il avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

On frappa à la porte et Hermione pensa alors que c'était la femme de chambre. Et sa prédiction se réalisa car quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle découvrit une femme d'un certain âge qui avait l'air fatigué, mais qui avait un sourire indécrochable sur ses lèvres.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire nous ne sommes arrivés qu'hier. Ne vous embêtez pas à en faire beaucoup.

_ Je fais juste mon boulot, Madame, répondit la vieille femme en souriant.

_ Chérie, laisse la dame faire son travail, intervint Drago.

_ Excusez-moi je vous embête dans votre travail, madame, s'excusa la gryffondor n'aimant pas comment son compagnon lui avait coupé la parole, elle lui jeta un regard noir qu'il ignora royalement ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

Hermione attendit donc que la gentille femme de chambre finit son travail pour aller faire sa toilette. Elle prit dans la valise la première tenue qui lui tomba sous la main et fut heureusement de tomber sur un jeans. Une fois que celle-ci fut finit, elle demanda à Drago s'il voulait l'accompagner pour aller se balader le long de la Tamise, et il accepta volontiers pour pouvoir prendre un peu l'air.

* * *

La journée se passa calmement et sans embûche. Après la balade sur les quais de la Tamise, ils se firent prendre en photo devant le Big Ben. Ce fut Hermione qui demanda à un passant de les prendre en photo avec l'appareil qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa valise, pour avoir des souvenirs de leur séjour à montrer à leurs futurs amis. Ils allèrent manger dans un petit restaurant typiquement anglais et revinrent vers 16 heures à l'hôtel parce qu'ils devaient se préparer pour le gala de charité qu'ils avaient à 18 heures, le soir même. Ils furent étonnés de trouver sur le lit de la chambre deux tenues. L'une était un smoking pour Drago et l'autre une longue robe noire. Le jeune homme laissa d'ailleurs la salle de bain à l'ex-Gryffondor car lui n'avait qu'à enfiler son costume et il était prêt.

_ Tu t'es perdue dans la salle de bain ou c'est juste que tu veux essayer d'égaler mon sex-symbol pour passer autant de temps dans cette pièce ? plaisanta-t-il à travers la porte de la salle d'eau.

_ Fous-toi de moi, tiens ! Ce n'est pas toi qui dois coiffer tous ses cheveux sans magie, râla-t-elle.

_ Haha, pouffa l'ancien Serpentard. Pourtant ils devraient être plus faciles à coiffer que tes anciens cheveux, non ?

_ Malef.., commença-t-elle. Enfin... Dan ! Heureusement qu'il y a la porte et que j'ai les mains occupées autrement je t'étranglerai !

_ J'aimerai bien voir ça, railla-t-il.

Une dizaine de minutes après cette petite entrevue. Hermione sortit enfin de la salle de bain, plus magnifique que jamais et Drago ne put que le remarquer. Sa longue robe noire, dos nu épousait parfaitement ses formes accompagnée d'escarpins noirs ce qui lui faisait des jambes à tomber par terre. Ses lèvres étaient colorées en rouge passion et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une queue de cheval très haute et ils étaient lisses à la plus grande surprise de l'héritier Malefoy car c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait avec les cheveux raides comme des baguettes.

_ Bon, je suis pas en retard, il reste encore 20 minutes, dit-elle en regardant le vert et argent assis toujours dans son fauteuil avec un autre journal économique.

_ Ne le prends pas mal pour toute à l'heure, je rigolais.

_ Je le sais bien. Bon, on ne va pas tarder à descendre. Faut mieux être en avance qu'en retard. J'ai laissé ma baguette dans le coffre fort, je ne sais pas si tu as vu qu'il y en avait un ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

_ Je vais faire la même chose, mais je ne prends pas d'armes. Nous ne craignons rien normalement ici. Et puis, nous serons toujours en présence de personne.

_ J'ai pensé à la même chose. Je voulais te préciser quelque chose... Ne prononce pas le mot « moldu » car ils le connaissent pas et puis fait style que tu as l'habitude de tout, dit-elle voyant que Drago avait l'air un peu anxieux.

_ Oui oui. On y va ? dit-il en se levant.

Ils sortirent donc de leurs appartements et descendirent à la salle de réception. Ils se retrouvèrent d'abord dans une grande salle pleine de gens debout avec un verre à la main discutant joyeusement. La salle était richement décorée avec un grand dôme qui donnait l'impression d'être à l'extérieur. Drago passa presque naturellement son bras autour de la taille de sa présumée femme et il la sentit se contracter un peu au début de ce contact soudain, mais elle se détendit vite.

_ On appelle cela un cocktail, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de son coéquipier. C'est un peu comme un apéritif chic et c'est souvent là que les gens trinquent.

_ D'accord, répondit-il alors qu'il balayait le regard de la pièce. Tu vois l'homme en face de nous avec à son bras la dame en rouge ? C'est un riche homme d'affaires, je l'ai vu dans un des magazines que j'ai lu.

Ils n'eurent pas eu le temps de discuter plus longtemps parce qu'un couple s'avança vers eux. C'était un couple d'un certain âge. La femme avait un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres qui avait l'air presque faux et l'homme qui l'accompagnait était un grand bonhomme à l'air inoffensif.

_ Merci d'être parmi nous, commença l'homme. Je suis Monsieur Jean Beckett et voici ma femme Maria, continua-t-il en tendant la main à Drago.

_ Enchantée Monsieur, dit-il en répondant à la poignée de main qui lui était tendue. Je suis Dan Richard et voici ma femme Clotilde.

_ Oh, vous êtes Monsieur et Madame Richard, s'exclama Madame Beckett. Enchantée, c'est un honneur et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour la donation que vous avez faite. Franchement, dix milles livres, c'est énorme ! Moi, et tout le reste de l'association pour la recherche contre le sida, nous vous remercions du fond du cœur.

Hermione sentit Drago se contracter.

_ Mais, c'est normal, répondit Hermione car Drago ne devait pas connaître cette maladie. C'est vraiment un fléau, cette maladie et plus on donnera pour la recherche, plus elle avancera.

_ Vous avez un très bon état d'esprit, Clotilde. Je peux vous appeler par votre prénom ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Excusez-nous, intervint son mari. Mais nous avons d'autres invités à accueillir.

_ Il n'y a pas de mal, dit Drago d'un ton assuré.

Il fut content que ses personnes soient parties car il ne se voyait pas entamer un discours sur cette maladie qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Mais heureusement qu'Hermione avait été là pour rattraper le coup.

_ Le sida appelé autrement VIH est une maladie sexuellement transmissible qui est un fléau ici, l'informa-t-elle.

_ D'accord. Heureusement que tu étais là parce qu'autrement je crois qu'on était grillé, plaisanta-t-il.

_ Oui, c'est vrai qu'on a eu chaud, ria-t-elle en prenant le verre de Champagne que Drago lui tendait. Tu te rends compte, on a quand même donné dix milles livres. On doit en avoir du fric...

Le cocktail dura pendant une bonne heure et demie et le faux couple prit rapidement le pli de dire bonjour à droite et à gauche, de faire des sourires et des formules de politesse à tout bout de champs. Hermione trouva ce monde vraiment hypocrite car tout le monde se souriait, mais dans les yeux de chacun, on remarquait que ce n'était que du vent. Malgré ce petit désagrément, ils prirent goût à jouer le riche couple.

Au bout d'un certain temps, on leur demanda de changer de salle, pour se retrouver dans une immense salle de restaurant avec plusieurs dizaines de tables rondes nappées de blancs qui la structuraient avec élégance. Les deux coéquipiers découvrit sur le plan de table qu'il était sur la même table que le couple Beckett ce qui leur plu car ils les trouvaient assez sympathiques. Ils allèrent donc s'asseoir à leur table où se trouvaient déjà des personnes.

_ Comme on se retrouve, plaisanta Drago.

_ En effet, ria l'homme Beckett.

_ Quelle superbe salle de réception que nous avons là, complimenta Hermione.

_ Oh ça je peux vous le dire, surenchérit Maria. J'adore vraiment cet endroit. Vous avez l'habitude de venir ici ? demanda-t-elle pendant que les deux hommes de la tablée parlaient économie.

L'ancienne Gryffondor se dit qu'il était temps pour elle de ressortir pour ce qu'elle avait appris sur Clotilde, comme une leçon qu'elle apprenait au temps de Poudlard.

_ Non, nous venons des USA en Californie, et pour moi c'est la première fois que je viens à Londres, mais Dan a déjà fait plusieurs voyages d'affaires ici.

_ La Californie quel magnifique état ! commenta-t-elle avec un enthousiasme qui sonnait faux.

_ Je suis toute à fait d'accord, mais nous sommes en train de déménager à Vancouver au Canada parce que mon mari a trouvé un emploi là-bas.

_ Oh bien ! Je n'y suis jamais allé à Vancouver, sourit-elle niaisement.

_ Et vous, vous êtes anglaise ?

_ Oui, en effet, répondit-elle. Nous vivons à Londres depuis notre mariage cela va faire maintenant vingt-sept ans.

La discussion continua ainsi sans vraiment de fond. Hermione n'appréciait pas forcement la femme Beckett car elle avait ce sourire tellement faux. Mais elle songea qu'elle devrait s'y habituer et qu'elle aussi allait devoir prendre l'habitude de le faire pour rentrer dans la norme. Le repas débuta et fut ponctué de nombreux discours de remerciements. Le repas s'éternisa, mais le jeune couple prit goût au champagne, aux vins de France, à la fine nourriture gastronomique et à l'ambiance guindée qui régnait. Ce n'était que tard dans la soirée que les deux coéquipiers remontèrent dans leur chambre pour s'accorder un repos bien mérité.

D'ailleurs Hermione avait pris un tel goût pour le bon vin, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait un peu trop forcé dessus quand elle fut arrivée dans l'ascenseur. Mais, elle appréciait quelques fois d'être légèrement ivre, car elle avait l'impression de flotter et que tous ses ennuis s'envolaient loin d'elle, même si le lendemain matin, ils étaient encore plus présents. Une fois que l'ascenseur commença son ascension pour remonter les deux individus dans leurs apparentements qu'Hermione se rendit compte que ce mode de déplacement et l'alcool ne faisait pas bon ménage.

_ Waw ! Je crois que j'ai un peu trop forcé sur le vin, dit-elle en prenant appui sur l'une des parois de l'ascenseur.

_ Petite nature va, se moqua Drago. Tu parles d'une dure, tu ne tiens même pas deux verres.

_ Excuse-moi de ne pas être une alcoolique, répliqua-t-elle piquée au vif essayant de rester le plus neutre possible malgré l'envie profonde de rire à cause de l'alcool.

_ Aucune répartie. C'est trop drôle, continua-t-il par désir de mener l'ex-Gryffondor dans ses derniers retranchements.

Elle ne pût répliquer car l'ascenseur s'arrêta pour prendre de nouveaux passagers. Les portes coulissèrent et ils tombèrent sur un couple qui était en train de s'embrasser passionnément, enfin ils essayaient car la femme complètement ivre tomba par terre, hilare. Tout à coup, l'ex-lionne, ne se sentait plus du tout l'alcool qu'elle avait dans les veines vue la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, elle s'empressa d'appuyer sur un bouton pour que l'ascenseur puisse reprendre sa route et que cette vision gênante disparaisse au plus vite.

_ Bon bah, je crois qu'on a trouvé pire que moi, éclata-t-elle de rire les larmes aux yeux.

_ En effet, ria l'ex-serpentard avec plus de retenue. Il y a vraiment des gens qui n'ont aucune tenue ici.

_ Rooh, aller, détends-toi un peu, le taquina-t-elle en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Bon j'avoue que c'était un peu dégeu, mais c'était trop drôle.

_ Ouais... tempéra-t-il se passant une main derrière la nuque autant gêné par l'horrible vision qui venait d'avoir que par l'état d'Hermione.

Mais il n'eut pas eu le temps d'être gêné plus longtemps car l'ascenseur s'arrêta à l'étage voulu et Drago s'empressa de sortir de celui-ci désireux de prendre une bonne douche le plus vite possible pour pouvoir se retrouver un peu seul. Sa coéquipière trainait dernière car même si elle n'avait pas bu des litres de boisson, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire et l'effet sur elle était instantané.

_ Malefoy, appela-t-elle. Tu pourrais au moins m'attendre, ces chaussures me font un mal de chien !

L'interlocuteur revient vers elle à une vitesse grand V et sans qu'elle ne demanda rien, il la prit, la balança sur son épaule et repris sa route vers leur chambre.

_ Putain ! beugla-t-elle. Mais lâche-moi ! Je peux encore marcher.

_ Peut-être, répondit-il froidement. Mais tu dis tellement de conneries que je préfère t'enfermer le plus vite possible.

Hermione mit fin à toute tentative de redescendre de son perchoir douchée par la remarque qu'avait fait l'ex-vert et argent. Une fois arrivée dans leurs appartements, il la déposa sans la moindre délicatesse sur le canapé et sans un mot, ni regard, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle avait pu lire la colère dans ses traits, mais c'était surtout ses yeux qui le trahissaient le plus. Elle qui avait oublié le dur regard du Malefoy au temps de Poudlard venait de le retrouver et cela ne lui fit pas plaisir.

Elle alla prendre un verre d'eau, qu'elle but d'une seule traite histoire de faire redescendre l'alcool qui avait été toujours présent dans son corps même si les effets s'étaient nettement estompés depuis la remarque de son coéquipier. Elle avait honte d'elle et de son comportement. Elle décida d'aller chercher ses affaires pour pouvoir dormir sur le canapé. Mais elle se rappela qu'elle allait devoir encore affronter Drago car elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas délasser sa robe toute seule dans l'état où elle se trouvait. Elle attendit donc, elle resta sagement assise sur le canapé, droite comme un i tellement elle avait peur du blâme qu'elle allait subir.

Elle entendit la serrure tournée et la porte s'ouvrir. La gryffondor tourna vivement la tête vers la provenance de ce bruit. Elle découvrit Drago les cheveux encore mouillé en bataille avec une serviette qui était sur ses épaules. Il avait pour seul vêtement un pantalon de jogging ce qui laissa à la vision d'Hermione le sublime torse de marbre incroyablement sculpté de son coéquipier ce qui la fit rougir.

_ Pas encore couchée, ivre morte ? s'enquit-il sèchement.

_ Non, répondit-elle en un souffle comme une enfant qui allait être grondée après une bêtise.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout, toute habillée ? Tu veux qu'on redescende pour reprendre un verre ? ironisa-il amèrement.

Elle hocha la tête à la négative.

_ Bah alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! s'emporta Drago.

_ J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à délasser ma robe, risqua-t-elle timidement en se levant rouge de honte.

_ Il fallait commencer par ça, remarqua-t-il plus calmement. Aller approche-toi ! Je ne vais pas te manger, ordonna-t-il en essayant de garder un ton le plus neutre possible.

Hermione s'exécuta et avança vers l'ancien Serpentard la tête baissée. Elle fit un quart de tour sur elle-même une fois arrivée devant le jeune homme. Elle montra la fermeture qui allait du bas de l'aisselle jusqu'au milieu de la cuise. Hermione ne tenta aucun regard vers celui-ci de peur de s'attirer ses foudres. Elle trouva sa posture vraiment gênante, mais elle n'avait pas le choix vu que la fermeture était très dure à monter et encore plus à redescendre. Drago, lui aussi trouvait cette situation embarrassante surtout qu'il devait délasser la robe de sa coéquipière.

Il passa alors sa main entre la peau d'Hermione et la fermeture de sa robe pour que celle-ci ne se coince pas dedans. Cette action déclencha en elle des frissons et pas qu'à cause de la froideur des doigts qui l'effleuraient ce qui n'échappa pas à Malefoy, mais n'en pipa pas un mot et il se concentra à défaire la fermeture de celle-ci le plus rapidement possible pour abréger ce moment qui était des plus délicats. La jeune femme plaqua sa main pour ne pas que la robe laisse apparaître sa poitrine. Mais l'ancien vert et argent ne put se résoudre à ne pas contempler le corps de l'ancienne Gryffondor qui se dénudait au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait la fermeture.

_ Je crois que ça ferra l'affaire, dit-elle précipitamment en voyant que Drago arrivait bien à son seul sous-vêtement car avec cette robe, elle n'avait pas besoin de soutien-gorge, ce qui était très embarrassant.

Il acquiesça en enlevant ses mains du corps de la jeune femme.

_ Merci, chuchota-t-elle sans lui accorder un regard se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, en tenant tant bien que mal sa robe délassée, pour pouvoir se changer et aller se coucher.

_ Tu veux que je dorme sur le canapé ? demanda-t-il calmement.

_ Non, c'est gentil. Bonne nuit, acheva-t-elle avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain pour clore la conversation.

La porte fermée, Hermione souffla un bon coup et reprit ses esprits face à la situation gênante qu'elle venait de supporter. Elle ne s'embarrassa pas d'une grande toilette trop fatiguée pour cela. Elle se changea, se brossa les dents et alla rejoindre le canapé qui était son couchage pour la nuit. De son côté, Drago s'était résolu à aller se coucher même s'il aurait préféré laisser la chambre à la seule femme de ces lieux, mais il ne voulait pas encore créer des tensions supplémentaires.

Hermione eut du mal à s'endormir, cherchant désespérément pourquoi son associé s'était autant emporté. Elle était sur le dos à contempler le plafond depuis bien une heure et le sommeil ne venait pas. Elle repassa en boucle la scène du couloir dans sa tête et ce n'était qu'à partir de la troisième fois qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait appelé Malefoy en public et non Dan. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, car elle venait de réaliser qu'à cause de son comportement, elle avait déjà failli mettre en péril leur mission ainsi que leurs fausses identités. Elle s'en voulait terriblement et se maudissait qu'avoir agi ainsi. Après cette révélation, elle aurait préféré que Drago soit deux fois que dur avec elle. C'était sur ses réflexions qu'elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla tôt. Elle avait la tête lourde et l'esprit embrumé par l'histoire de la veille. La première chose qu'elle fit, c'était de ranger les affaires de son couchage comme l'avait fait son associé, la veille. Elle comprit, une fois devant la porte qu'il était rentré pendant qu'elle dormait car il avait rangé les affaires dans les placards qui se trouvaient dans la chambre. Elle pensa qu'elle devait faire la même chose étant donné qu'elle ne savait pas quand il allait se lever et quand la femme de chambre allait passer. Elle prit donc une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle entra dans la pièce sombre et ne referma qu'à moitié l'ouverture pour garder un minimum de lumière. Elle s'avança vers les placards, les ouvrit, y déposa les couvertures et l'oreiller et le referma, contente que l'opération se passe sans embûches. Elle fit demi-tour et retourna vers la sortie sur la pointe des pieds.

_ Depuis quand on ne frappe pas à la porte avant d'entrer dans une pièce où il y a quelqu'un ? demanda une voix faussement sérieuse dans la pénombre.

_ Bah... En fait... essaya-t-elle de s'expliquer en piquant un far qui ne se vit pas grâce au manque de luminosité de la pièce et elle en fut heureuse.

_ Hum...hum... s'impatienta le jeune homme. J'attends...

La jeune femme se racla légèrement la gorge pour se redonner contenance.

_ Bah, je voulais ranger les affaires que j'ai utilisé pour dormir comme tu l'as fait hier matin pour ne pas qu'on se fasse prendre à dormir dans des lits différents vu qu'on est censé être un couple, expliqua-t-elle en jouant nerveusement avec le bord de son t-shirt.

_ Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as pas frappé ? s'enquit-il pour chercher la petite bête.

_ Pour ne pas te réveiller. Tu as bien fait la même chose hier, fit-elle remarquer avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

_ Hier, j'ai frappé et vu que tu n'as pas répondu, je suis entré comme tu dormais encore, rétorqua-t-il.

Elle soupira d'exaspérement. Décidément, il cherchait vraiment la petite bête.

_ Bon c'est bon, j'ai compris. La prochaine fois, je frapperai, dit-elle énervée en refermant la porte.

Elle commanda le petit déjeuné et en attendant son arrivée, elle alla prendre sa douche. Ce fut une renaissance pour elle qui se sentait si poisseuse et peu réveillée à cause de la veille. Elle avait décidé qu'elle devait s'excuser auprès de Malefoy pour le comportement qu'elle avait eu, mais vu son attitude déplaisante de ce matin alors qu'elle essayait de bien faire, elle n'en avait plus vraiment envie. Elle songea quand même qu'il avait toutes les raisons d'être aussi désagréable. Cela la frustrait qu'il avait une telle emprise sur elle, car il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle, après tout elle était sous sa responsabilité. Cette réflexion ne la rendit pas en meilleure forme, mais cela lui apprendra à boire en mission.

Quand elle fut sortie de la salle de bain, elle ne trouva pas Malefoy dans le salon. Elle pensa alors qu'elle l'avait peut-être vraiment réveillé et qu'il s'était rendormi. Elle n'eut pas eu le temps de plus y penser car le petit déjeuné arriva. Elle donna un pourboire au serveur et commença son repas matinal. Elle fut ravie qu'il se soit rendormi car elle pouvait manger en paix sans avoir ni d'explications, ni d'excuses à donner. Manger, lui fit le plus grand bien et c'est une fois le ventre plein qu'elle prit place dans le canapé pour lire un magazine féminin. Elle tomba sur un article intitulé « le grand amour, comment le trouver ? » et elle tourna directement la page suivante peu désireuse de se questionner sur sa pauvre vie sentimentale.

En effet, elle n'avait jamais trouvé le grand amour. Plus jeune, elle y croyait, mais elle était naïve en ce temps-là et aujourd'hui, elle n'y croyait plus. Comme homme qui avait marqué sa jeunesse, il y avait Viktor Krum qui avait été le premier gros coup de cœur d'Hermione, mais leur relation s'était vite achevée par la distance qui les séparait. Puis, il y eut Ron. Elle crut d'abord éprouver plus que de l'amitié à son égard, mais elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle l'aimait comme un frère et non comme un amant. Une fois qu'elle fut isolée, qu'elle n'eut que de piteuses rencontres par si par là qui ne duraient généralement pas plus de quelques semaines. C'était pour cela qu'elle ne croyait plus à ses balivernes de grand amour car pour elle, elle ne le trouverait jamais.

Elle se plongea alors dans la lecture des différentes recettes à la mode car, dans sa nouvelle vie, elle était une femme au foyer et par définition une femme au foyer devait s'occuper de la maison, de la cuisine et des enfants s'il y en avait. Heureusement, pour elle qu'il n'y en avait pas car l'expérience avec James - le fils de Ginny et d'Harry - lui avait amplement suffi même si elle le trouvait trop craquant. Elle se demanda comment elle allait faire pour avoir l'air d'une bonne femme au foyer qui aimait tendrement son mari.

En parlant de mari, Drago décida enfin à décoincer ce qui sortit Hermione de ses réflexions plus que de sa lecture. Elle détourna la tête pour le regarder et son regard vient s'accrocher au sien. Ils se toisèrent pendant quelques instants et quand elle eut marre de ce petit jeu enfantin, elle lui accorda un sourire faussement naturel et se replongea dans sa lecture. Elle se dit que la provocation n'était pas très intelligent vu que c'était elle qui était en mauvaise posture, mais il l'énervait tellement qu'elle était vraiment obligée de prendre sur soi pour garder son calme.

Les deux jeunes gens ne s'adressèrent pas la parole jusqu'au déjeuner. En effet, ils avaient préféré garder le silence plutôt que partir dans des discours blessants qui se ferraient qu'aggraver la situation déjà pesante. L'ex-serpentard était plongé dans ses magazines d'économie qui semblaient le passionner. Quant à Hermione, elle ne pouvait rester sans rien faire et être enfermée dans ses lieux avec en plus la présence de Malefoy la rendait folle. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle tournait en rond. Elle décida donc de parler sérieusement à Drago pendant le déjeuner pour tout mettre à plat. Cela ferait le plus grand bien à tout le monde, songea-t-elle.

A l'heure du déjeuné, ils avaient encore commandé au room-service vu que la jeune femme n'avait pas osé demander de sortir, par fierté, mais aussi par peur de devoir l'affronter. En cette journée de fin septembre, il faisait beau. Le soleil régnait sur Londres et la chaleur malgré une légère brise qui donnait à cette ville que la Gryffondor adorait, encore plus de caractère.

_ ça te dérange si l'on mange sur la terrasse ? demanda Hermione timidement.

_ Pourquoi pas, dit-il sans levé les yeux de son magazine ce qui découragea la jeune femme sur les tentatives de réconciliation - s'il y en avait eu une.

Hermione en installant le repas sur la terrasse songea qu'ils avaient l'air d'un couple marié depuis une bonne dizaine d'années et sur le point de divorcé. Elle laissa échapper un rire tellement cette pensée était ironique. Elle, qui n'était jamais tombée amoureuse, se disputait avec quelqu'un comme si elle avait vécu des années de vie commune. S'en était presque pathétique, pour elle.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? questionna drago qui était adossé à l'encadrement de la fênetre.

_ Je ne savais que tu étais là, répondit-elle précipitamment comme prise en flagrant délit.

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse que j'attendais mais bon, ajouta-t-il blasé en s'asseyant sur la première chaise venue et sa coéquipière en fit de même.

La jeune femme soupira discrètement.

_Si tu veux savoir je pensais à quelque chose qui m'a fait rire, avoua-t-elle en tripotant la nourriture qu'elle avait son assiette ayant tout à coup perdu l'appétit.

_ Et tu pensais à quoi ? interrogea-t-il en levant ses yeux maintenant marron sur Hermione.

_ Je pensais à des choses, répliqua-t-elle avec gentillesse mais fermeté pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'irai pas plus loin sur le sujet.

Drago prit une petite gorgée de son verre d'eau.

_ C'était aussi drôle que la scène d'hier soir ? demanda-t-il avec un sourcil arqué pour montrer qu'il se moquait d'elle.

_ Tu vas encore remettre ça sur le tapis ? dit-elle piquée au vif.

_ Je ne sais pas trop encore, continua-t-il l'air faussement penseur.

_ Au lieu de faire l'idiot engueule-moi une bonne fois pour toute et on en parle plus, commença-t-elle à s'emporter.

L'ancien serpent fit mine de réfléchir.

_ Ce ne serait pas aussi drôle... affirma-t-il avec une pointe de sadisme dans le son de sa voix.

_ Parce que maintenant il s'agit que ça soit drôle ou non ? s'énerva Hermione en s'adossant le plus possible sur sa chaise pour essayer de se calmer.

_ Peut-être bien, répondit-il paisiblement en se caressant le menton. Après tout, tu t'es bien amusée hier.

_ Et on y revient !

_ Bah oui ! Oui, on y revient ! s'écria-t-il en se levant de sa chaise et se penchant vers Hermione qui essaya de reculer un maximum ayant pris peur. On y revient parce que tu as failli mettre en péril toute la mission avant même de l'avoir commencée ! enchaîna-t-il froidement en planta son regard glacial dans les yeux de sa coéquipière.

La gryffondor était tétanisée par la peur, car elle avait Drago à quelques centimètres d'elle en train de la fixée avec son regard fou de rage. Elle avait peur de sa réaction et peur qu'elle devienne bien pire si elle ouvrait encore la bouche. Mais, même si elle voulait l'ouvrir aucun son ne sortirai de celle-ci. Elle s'en sentait incapable de l'affronter plus longtemps, mais elle ne pouvait bouger, respirer, parler. Elle avait baissé les yeux pour ne pas plus le provoquer, mais lui restait dans sa position ce qui l'opprimait encore plus.

_ On a perdu sa langue ? continua-il avec de l'ironie mesquine dans sa voix. Pourtant, elle était bien pendue hier soir.

Il termina sa phrase en un chuchotement ce qui donna un frisson à Hermione toujours aussi paralysée. Il n'avait finalement pas changé, le Malefoy malsain, méchant, et blessant de Poudlard. Il était resté le même, toujours aussi sadique et sans cœur. La jeune femme prit alors son courage de Gryffondor et leva sa tête pour affronter le regard qui la transperçait de colère.

_ Je m'excuse pour mon comportement d'hier soir, dit-elle avec le plus de fermeté possible pour montrer qu'il ne l'avait pas atteinte. Je peux récupérer mon espace vital, ou à cause de mon erreur d'hier soir, je n'y ai plus droit ? enchaîna-t-elle maintenant avec hargne.

Elle remarqua dans les yeux du jeune homme de l'étonnement et ce fut confirmé car il ne pipa pas un mot et se rassit à sa place pour recommencer à manger. Quant à elle, elle n'avait plus faim, dégoutée du spectacle qu'elle venait vivre qui lui laissait un goût amère dans la bouche. Elle se leva de table et sans aucun regard, elle alla s'enfermer dans la chambre qui malheureusement appartenait aussi à l'homme, qu'elle croyait, changé...

* * *

Le verdict est comment ? Des suppositions pour la suite ? Vous pensez qu'Hermione et Drago vont se réconcilier ? ;)  
J'ai hâte d'entendre vos avis. ^.^

A très bientôt. :)


	5. Nouveaux départs

Voici le cinquième chapitre avec encore une fois, beaucoup de retard ! Désolée !  
J'espère qu'il sera vous divertir. :)

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : NOUVEAUX DEPARTS**

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Hermione ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et resta étalée sur le ventre. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, elle était dans ce lit, dans cette position. A vrai dire, elle s'enfichait, elle voulait juste se reposer en paix. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait passé quelques secondes, des minutes ou bien des heures dans cet état, complètement déconnectée. L'altercation qu'elle avait eu avec Malefoy au déjeuner l'avait d'abord faite pleurer de rage, puis elle s'était calmée pour pleurer ses proches qui lui manquaient, pour passer ensuite dans cet état second, plongée dans un demi-sommeil. La porte s'ouvrit, au plus grand malheur de l'ancienne Gryffondor car elle savait pertinemment qui était derrière l'ouverture de la chambre. Elle le savait mais resta immobile, ne voulant pas le voir, ni lui parler, ni bouger.

_ Je peux entrer ? demanda doucement la voix de Drago.

Hermione était positionnée dos à la porte et elle fut heureuse de s'être étalée de cette sorte car, à ce moment même, elle ne le voyait pas, il ne voyait pas son visage, elle pouvait donc s'abstenir de répondre en jouant la femme endormie. Elle entendit la porte se refermer et elle put enfin respirer. Elle se retourna sur le dos parce que ses membres commençaient à s'engourdir.

_ Je savais bien que tu ne dormais pas, observa-t-il avec un ton doucereux.

La jeune femme était prise au dépourvu. Il l'avait prise au piège, il avait joué d'elle une fois de plus. Elle détourna le regard du protagoniste qu'elle ne voulait pas voir. La pièce retomba dans un silence mortel, laissant immobiles les deux coéquipiers. La tension était palpable même sans aucune parole. Hermione se demanda pourquoi il venait encore lui chercher des histoires. Elle le regarda sans ne laisser aucune émotion transparaître et ils restèrent se fixer pendant un instant qui lui sembla une éternité...

_ Maintenant, tu as constaté que je ne dormais pas, pourrais-tu quitter cette pièce pour me laisser seule ? dit-elle sur un ton le plus neutre possible sans le lâcher du regard.

_ Non, pas tant qu'on n'aura pas mis les choses au clair, répondit-il paisiblement.

_ Je crois qu'à midi, le message était très clair,répliqua-t-elle avec colère toujours en le défiant du regard. Pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche, j'ai compris la leçon !

_ Le message était peut-être clair pour toi, mais pas pour moi, ajouta-t-il en s'avançant vers la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage urbain.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. La présence de Drago dans la pièce énervait Hermione, mais elle ne voulait pas la quitter non plus. Après tout, c'était lui qui s'était ramené et c'était lui qui devait la quitter, pas elle. Elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération ce qui fit retourner le jeune homme pour reprendre le contact visuel. Il s'approcha doucement, tant dis qu'elle essayait de reculer un maximum ayant pris peur de sa réaction.

_ Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement, continua-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, voyant qu'aucune réflexion ne sortit de la bouche de sa partenaire, il enchaîna. Je me suis laissé emporter alors que je n'aurai pas dû...

_Eh bien, c'est un peu tard pour s'en rendre compte, le coupa-t-elle sèchement en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

_ Attends ! Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît, s'écria-t-il en se redressant voyant que la jeune femme allait quitter la pièce. Il vit que la jeune femme dos à lui s'immobilisa et il continua. Je me suis emporté et je n'aurai pas dû car j'ai oublié que moi aussi, j'ai été à ta place. L'erreur que tu as faite est très dangereuse car elle peut démolir une mission, mais j'en ai fait encore une plus grosse en ne t'expliquant pas pourquoi ton erreur était grave. Je me suis laissé emporter parce que j'ai pris peur que la mission soit déjà comprise alors qu'elle n'avait même pas commencé...

Son discours avait été dit avec sincérité ce qui bouleversa Hermione autant que le blâme qu'elle avait subi quelques heures plus tôt. Elle ne savait plus comment apprivoiser Drago car il changeait de facette tout le temps. Un moment, il était un homme gentil et drôle, à un autre, il était le Malefoy méprisant et méchant de Poudlard. Elle avait marre d'essayer de comprendre son comportement, ça la fatiguait. Elle était irritée et malgré ses excuses, le peu de confiance qu'elle avait mis en lui croyant qu'il avait changé, s'était évaporée et maintenant en sa présence, elle avait la même crainte qu'elle avait quand elle le croisait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. L'ex-Gryffondor resta fixer le mur en face d'elle sans aucune émotion, ni réaction.

_ Tu as fini ? l'interrogea-t-elle sans lui faire face.

Il acquiesça.

_ Bien. Tu peux sortir maintenant ? dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

_ D'accord. Mais je veux juste que tu me pardonnes, assista-t-il en se rapprochant d'Hermione.

_ J'ai mis cinq ans à me remettre de la guerre, c'est un temps considérable... articula-t-elle lentement en se retournant vers son coéquipier afin de rencontrer son regard. Et il m'en faudra aussi pour te pardonner car ce qui s'est passé ce midi - ce que j'ai vu ce midi - c'était le Malefoy de Poudlard et non le Dan que tu dois être...

Cette remarque doucha le jeune homme, et resta la considérer pendant quelques instants avant de quitter la pièce sans plus un mot. Hermione resta immobile pendant plusieurs minutes. Quant à lui, il s'était laissé clisser le long du mur après avoir fermé la porte, perturbé par l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir. Tous deux restèrent là pendant plusieurs minutes, sans ciller. Tous les deux, se remirent en question chacun de leur côté. L'ancien Serpentard songea qu'il devait lui laisser le temps de digérer ce qu'il lui avait fait. La rouge et or, de son côté, pensa qu'elle devait faire un compromis car elle aussi avait fait des erreurs.

_« Cher Journal,_

_Cela va faire longtemps que je ne t'ai pas écrit et je m'en excuse encore une fois. J'ai l'impression que généralement quand je t'écris c'est parce que je vais mal. Un peu comme une thérapie avec mon psy' de poche. Je trouve ça trop drôle ! Un psychologue de poche rien de plus bête, mais j'aime bien.  
__Bon, comme je te le disais généralement quand je t'écris c'est que ça va mal. Et oui, aujourd'hui ça va mal. Il s'est passé tellement de chose depuis que je t'ai narré ma vie en quelques phrases.  
__En résumé, j'ai été prise en seconde année d'études pour devenir auror, je vais partir en mission sous couverture au Canada où je joue une jeune femme mariée et riche. Mais le mari est quelqu'un que j'ai toujours détesté : Drago Malefoy. Oui, oui, celui de Poudlard, l'allié de Voldemort qui a failli tuer Dumbledore. Oui, c'est bien lui à mon plus grand désespoir.  
__Bescon, mon supérieur, m'a annoncé la nouvelle en même temps que mon départ avec lui pour le Canada. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir quand j'ai su la nouvelle. Je voulais tout abandonner, mais heureusement que mes amis étaient là.  
__Bref, comme la mission se passe sur le sol moldu. A croire que la magie me fuit comme j'ai dit l'autre jour à Ginny. Nous avons eu un entraînement d'un mois avec différentes disciplines à acquérir pour pouvoir mener la mission. Au début, avec Malefoy, ça a été dur parce que nos passés nous rongeaient et ça a claché souvent. Puis, nous avons appris à être plus professionnels et ça a été un peu mieux. Mais aujourd'hui, enfin ce soir, si ça ne va pas, c'est parce qu'on s'est disputé et il m'a fait tellement peur. Je lui avais accordé un minimum de confiance, mais il a tout détruit en me montrant la facette que j'avais connu pendant toutes ses années. »_

L'ancienne Gryffondor était assise sur le lit et elle écrivit plusieurs pages, ce soir-là. Elle ne parla pas que de Malefoy, mais aussi de James, du mariage de Ron et de sa nouvelle identité. Normalement, étant sous fausse identité, elle ne pouvait se confier dans son journal de peur que quelqu'un le découvre. Mais, elle avait été plus intelligente et avait fait usage de la magie pour que le journal cache ses écrits aux personnes étrangères ou indésirables. C'était un peu comme le système du journal intime de Jedusor qu'elle avait vu en deuxième année de Poudlard, sauf que là, il n'était pas maléfique, et aucune communication de pouvait être faite avec d'autres personnes. Quand elle était encore dans son isoloir, c'était la seule chose qu'elle faisait en magie. A chaque nouveau journal, elle reprenait sa baguette magique ce qui lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs.

Quand elle eut fini d'écrire, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Depuis que Drago était venu s'excuser, elle était restée dans son lit, ne voulant pas le croiser. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée de la suite claquée et elle se dit qu'enfin elle pouvait bouger car son ventre commençait à crier famine. Elle appela donc le room-service ne voulant toujours pas sortir et elle vit un mot près du téléphone.  
_« Je suis sorti prendre l'air. Pardonne-moi. Dan. »_

En lisant le mot, elle fut surprise de constater qu'il avait pensé à elle en quittant leurs appartements. Elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser à propos de Drago. Elle ne savait pas s'il tenait tant à s'excuser pour pouvoir mener à bien la mission pour faciliter son déroulement ou si c'était seulement pour se donner bonne conscience.

Ne voulant plus y penser plus, elle décida d'allumer la télé, pour regarder un quelconque film qui lui changerait les idées. Elle s'installa confortablement et commença à zapper. Quand le repas fut arrivé, elle mangea tranquillement sur le canapé. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver quelques mois plus tôt dans sa petite maison moldue, seule, au coin du feu. Mais ce moment lui fit du bien, de faire quelques heures seules à ne rien penser. Elle était tombée sur un film d'action, qu'elle aimait bien parce qu'il ne demandait pas de réflexions.

Ce n'était qu'une fois le film bien entamé où le héros et sa demoiselle en détresse commence à tomber amoureux, que quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Hermione n'avait jamais vu le film mais en connaissait déjà l'histoire qui se répétait dans la plupart des films qui était aussi incongrue qu'irréaliste, mais cela restait divertissant. L'ancienne Gryffondor tourna la tête vers Drago qui avait déjà refermé la porte, mais elle ne resta pas le regarder car elle ne voulait pas perdre le fil de son divertissement, même si elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une simple excuse pour ne pas lui faire face. Le jeune homme enleva sa veste et s'approcha timidement de la jeune femme qui faisait l'air d'être complètement absorbée par ce qu'elle voyait.

_ Je peux me joindre à toi, demanda-t-il en jetant un regard à la télévision allumée.

Hermione acquiesça, car elle n'avait plus d'excuses pour l'éviter une nouvelle fois. Son coéquipier s'assit donc à l'autre extrémité du canapé ne voulant pas la déranger après leurs diverses conversations qui avaient pour le moment à chaque fois mal tournées. L'ex rouge et or essayait de se concentrer un maximum sur son film pour ne pas que le dialogue continu entre eux de peur qu'elle en subisse encore les conséquences.

_ Tu sais pour toute à l'heure... commença-t-il à mi-voix sans décrocher le regard de la télé. Je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais juste m'excuser.

_ Oublie, répliqua-t-elle avec douceur sans détourner le regard, un peu gênée parce qu'elle venait de dire.

_ Hein ? s'étonna Drago regardant sa coéquipière avec ahurissement.

_ Oui, oublie ! Tu as bien entendu, articula-t-elle toujours en fixant la télévision. On a fait tous les deux des erreurs, donc il faut oublier pour le bien de la mission.

Sous l'effet de ces paroles, Drago s'immobilisa et considéra la jeune femme pendant quelques instants. Il était abasourdi, lui qui pensait qu'il allait devoir faire des pieds et des mains pour qu'il puisse avoir son pardon. C'était vraiment étrange pour lui en tout cas, car il avait côtoyé une personne qu'il avait toujours considérée comme méprisable, une miss Je-sais-tout sans le moindre intérêt qui ne savait rien faire à par geindre et ronchonner. Cette action lui avait prouvé qu'il s'était complètement trompé; que malgré les erreurs qu'il avait commises, elle avait su oublier sans rien n'exiger en retour. C'était un comportement que Malefoy n'avait jamais adopté à cause de la stricte éducation qu'il avait subi étant plus jeune. Il en avait commis des erreurs et combien d'entre elles n'étaient point réparables qui le rongeaient au plus profond de son être sans qu'il ne le laisse transparaître.

_ Arrête de me fixer comme ça ! râla-t-elle en regardant Malefoy droit dans les yeux.

_ Désolé..., s'excusa-t-il en détournant la tête, honteux d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit.

_ Je sais que pour toi c'est rare de voir quelqu'un pardonner sans rien en retour, mais ne me fixe pas comme cela c'est oppressant, s'expliqua-t-elle en lisant Drago comme un livre ouvert, voyant que celui-ci se raidit sous le coup de la remarque, elle ajouta : Désolée. Je n'aurai pas dû...

_ Ne t'excuse pas... fit-il avec un ton velouté qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. Tu as bien raison, cela m'est un peu étranger.

_ Tu verras, promit-elle avec délicatesse. Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça en à l'air. Tu as été le premier à le faire toute à l'heure... finit-elle en se replongeant dans son film.

Le silence retomba et tous deux se concentrèrent à nouveau sur l'écran où l'histoire qui progressait, était loin d'être passionnante, mais elle comblait les vides entre les jeunes gens. Le héros et la jeune femme en détresse étaient maintenant amoureux et le film arriva à la scène fatidique du baiser des dernières minutes.

_ Ils n'ont vraiment aucune honte de montrer ça comme ça, ces moldus, commenta l'ex-serpentard avec une pointe de dégoût dans la voix.

_ J'avoue que ce n'est pas la scène que je préfère, affirma-t-elle en regardant son coéquipier faire la grimace ce qui déclencha les rires de la jeune femme.

* * *

_« Hermione Granger qui domiciliait chez vous jusqu'à présent, est partie pour une mission confidentielle.  
__Elle ne pourra donc point vous saluer avant son départ.  
__Mes salutations distinguées.  
__Mr. BESCON, Directeur des aurors et de leur formation. »_

Ginny dut se reprendre à deux fois pour lire le mot qui était adressé à elle et son mari. Elle était au courant qu'elle devait partir, mais le départ était prévu pour la semaine suivante. La jeune mère était déboussolée et ne put que s'asseoir sur le premier siège venu pour pouvoir digérer la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui enlever sa meilleure amie aussi vite. Ils n'avaient pas le droit, songea-t-elle d'abord. Mais elle relativisa, en disant qu'elle comme Hermione n'avait pas le choix. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elles n'avaient pas le choix de se quitter encore une fois. La perspective qu'elle ne pût plus revoir sa chère amie lui brisa le cœur.

La jeune maîtresse de maison savait parfaitement qu'elle pourrait perdre son amie car Harry l'avait prévenue que ce métier n'était point sans risque et que chaque journée était un peu comme une victoire car personne au coin de la rue ne l'avait tué. C'était une triste réalité, les aurors avaient une peur constante qui n'enlevait rien à leur passion pour leur métier : la peur de se faire tuer. Tuer froidement, sans aucune raison, juste parce qu'ils faisaient leur métier et cherchaient les âmes mauvaises de ce monde. Ginny avait demandé à son compagnon comment ils pouvaient vivre avec cette peur au ventre et celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'après ce qui l'avait vécu, il y avait cinq ans de cela, la crainte n'était que minime. Ce raisonnement lui avait toujours donné froid dans le dos, car cette réflexion en disait long sur la personnalité d'Harry et comment son passé l'avait marqué à vie.

Ginny relut encore une fois le mot de Bescon, histoire de voir s'il n'avait pas mis une adresse où elle pût écrire à son amie, mais elle ne vit rien. Aucune adresse, et se fut le désespoir pour la jeune femme aux cheveux de feu. Elle ne bougea pas, et attendit que son mari rentre du travail auquel il mettait chaque jour sa vie en péril. Il allait bientôt rentré comme Hermione, songea-t-elle avant de se rappeler que celle-ci ne rentrerait plus. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait partir... Une semaine ? Un mois ? Un an ? Jamais ? Cette pensée déclencha en l'ancienne gryffondor un frisson et elle attendit la porte claquée.

_ C'est moi ! dit joyeusement Harry en entrant dans la pièce. Il perdit vite son sourire en voyant le visage déconfit de sa chère et tendre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il alarmé par son comportement.

Ginny, les larmes aux yeux ne pût dire aucun mot, car si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle allait pleurer. L'élu lut le mot de Mr. Bescon, plusieurs fois comme l'avait fait sa compagne quelques minutes plus tôt. Il déposa le papier sur la table, s'avança vers sa bien-aimée, la leva de sa chaise et la prit dans ses bras, la serra le plus fort possible contre son torse, de peur de la perdre, elle aussi.

_ Elle va s'en sortir, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille et entendit sa femme fondre en larmes.

* * *

Les deux jeunes passèrent le reste de la semaine sans trop d'embûches. Ils avaient appris à se taire quand il le fallait, et à ne pas transgresser certaines limites de l'un comme de l'autre. Ils commençaient à prendre leurs marques même si chacun de leur geste l'un envers l'autre ne restait que prudent. Jusqu'à la fin du séjour, Hermione parfit la connaissance des moldus à son élève et lui fit visiter Londres, du côté moldu, toujours par soucis de rendre réelle leur séjour avec des photos et des souvenirs.

Drago pris goût à ses visites et aux commentaires de son professeur qui était pour le moins intéressant quoique critiquable de son point de vue. Lui aussi, appris quelques astuces à l'ancienne Gryffondor pour ne rien laisser transparaître sa nouvelle identité ou encore si leur mission tournait mal. Elle fut d'ailleurs surprise de l'étalage de connaissances de trucs et astuces sur le métier d'auror que ses confrères ne lui avaient jamais fait part.

Le Dimanche soir arriva vite, ce qui étonna les deux coéquipiers qui n'avaient finalement pas vu passer la semaine. Ils rentrèrent après une balade dans les vieux quartiers londoniens qu'adorait Hermione. Quand ils furent arrivés à leurs appartements, ils découvrirent une enveloppe posée près que téléphone. La jeune femme curieuse de savoir ce que c'était, eut un instant l'espoir que ce fut une lettre des ses proches. Mais elle déchanta rapidement car l'enveloppe contenait deux billets d'avions pour Vancouver qui décollaient le lendemain dans l'après-midi. Ses billets étaient accompagnés d'un mot très strict et mais éloquent : _« Allez voir dans votre coffre-fort. »_

Elle montra le mot à Drago, qui pensa tout de suite que c'était de la part de Bescon. Il rassura Hermione qui avait peur que ce soit un piège car c'était tout à fait le mode de fonctionnement de leur supérieur. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le coffre-fort qui se situait derrière un cadre dans la chambre. La jeune femme était en retrait comme méfiante de ce qui allait se passer. En effet, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment ce qu'elle n'aimait jamais avoir.

_ Où est passé l'incroyable courage de la Gryffondor que j'ai connu ? plaisanta-t-il en ouvrant le coffre avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles voyant de la jeune femme n'était pas rassurée.

_ Ohh, c'est bon, hein ! râla-t-elle vexée par la remarque qu'elle venait de recevoir.

_ Fais pas la tête, je rigole juste, ironisa-t-il en riant.

_ Au lieu de t'occuper de moi, regarde ce qu'il y a dans ce coffre, répliqua-t-elle voulant savoir que qu'il y avait dedans.

Drago sortit une grosse enveloppe, qui n'avait pas l'air d'être rempli que de papier vue la forme qu'elle avait prise.

_ Bah ouvre ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! s'écria Hermione rongée par la curiosité.

_ Tu ne peux pas attendre deux minutes que je prenne le temps de deviner ce qu'il se cache derrière cette couche de papier ? dit-il en faisant un air faussement sérieux en la regardant avec un sourcil levé.

_ Donne-moi ça ! s'excita-t-elle en se jetant sur lui pour attraper l'objet de toutes les curiosités.

_ Oh que non ! affirma-t-il en levant le bras avec le paquet perché pour ne pas qu'elle puisse l'attraper. C'est triste d'être petite, non ?

_ Aller Dan, souffla-t-elle.

Hermione avait un air joueur sur le visage. Un air totalement différent de ce que connaissait Drago. Un air qui surprit le jeune homme.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma chérie ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il toujours le bras en l'air comme si elle était une enfant.

_ Moi ? Clotilde Richard ? Non, jamais, dit-elle en faisant style de se diriger vers la sortie sans le lâcher du regard avec un brin de défi dans les yeux.

_ Rooh ! T'es chiante comme nana toi ! On ne peut jamais rire ! ronchonna-t-il. Tiens, si tu veux tellement l'ouvrir, céda-t-il en lui tendant le paquet.

_ Merci ! sourit-elle fièrement.

Elle attrapa le paquet tout en accrochant le regard de son adversaire.

_ C'est si facile de te faire marcher... commenta l'ex-Gryffondor mesquine.

_ Bon tu l'ouvres cette enveloppe à la fin, s'exclama-t-il avec humeur.

_ Serais-tu curieux ? Peut-être que je vais attendre avant de l'ouvrir finalement...déclara-t-elle en lui lançant un regard plein de malice.

_ Dépêche ! Autrement, je la reprends et ce ne sera pas très difficile, fit-il avec assurance.

_ Tu crois ça ? gloussa-t-elle avec défi. Tu me prends pour qui, termina-t-elle en partant en courant avec le paquet dans les bras.

Malefoy mit du temps à réagir et commença à la poursuivre dans leur suite. Mais Hermione fut vite bloquée entre lui et la porte d'entrée. Quand elle vit qu'il commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle et de son trésor, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et commença à courir dans le couloir. Elle riait, aux éclats et son coéquipier aussi qui tentait de la rattraper. Arrivée devant l'ascenseur, Drago se jeta littéralement sur elle ce qui les fit tombés à terre. Une fois par terre, un corps à corps commença comme ils avaient appris à le faire lors des entraînements. Le paquet était ballotté dans tous les sens et était jeté à travers le couloir pour éviter qu'un des deux ne puisse le prendre. Les deux jeunes gens étaient retournés en enfance, avec l'insouciance et la naïveté des jeux qui divertissaient toujours sans vraiment avoir de but.

L'ancienne gryffondor était sur le ventre bloquée, à terre. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de protéger l'enveloppe tant convoitée ainsi que de résister aux attaques de Malefoy qui était à califourchon sur son dos. Tout à coup, ils entendirent la petite musique de l'ascenseur pour indiquer que les portes allaient s'ouvrir. Leur sang ne fit pas un tour, pour qu'ils comprennent que des personnes allaient les voir dans quelques secondes dans cette posture en plein milieu du couloir, où ils n'avaient absolument rien à faire là. Les portes s'ouvrirent, tout doucement pour certain et trop rapidement pour d'autres. Mais les passagers ne virent personne, et ils purent sortir sans aucun souci.

Les jeunes Richard étaient collés l'un contre l'autre derrière la porte de sortie de secours pour les escaliers, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et essoufflés comme jamais. Une fois que le bruit eut disparu, ils se regardèrent et explosèrent d'un rire clair et franc. Ils étaient crevés par leur petite course poursuite. Hermione avait toujours en sa possession l'enveloppe, mais elle faisait des allers-retours entre les yeux de Drago et le paquet qu'elle avait entre les mains pour dire qu'elle avait gagné.

_ Je te la laisse, je suis mort, répondit-il aux regards amplis de défi de sa coéquipière.

_ Petite nature va ! se moqua-t-elle de lui en ouvrant la porte de secours pour pouvoir accéder au couloir et rentrer dans leurs appartements.

_ Oh, ça va ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me battre comme ça, se justifia-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur dans le couloir.

_ Et la torture qu'on a subi pendant un mois, t'en fais quoi ? plaisanta-t-elle alors qu'elle entrait dans leur suite et que Drago refermait la porte.

_Bon, tu vas enfin l'ouvrir cette enveloppe, se plaignit-il en s'affalant sur le canapé voulant changer de sujet au plus vite.

_ Oui oui, affirma-t-elle en déchirant le papier qui enveloppait le sujet de leur convoitise. J'espère juste que ce n'était pas fragile parce qu'autrement... ria-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit donc sans la moindre délicatesse le paquet et fut déçue par sa trouvaille. Il n'y avait qu'une clé de voiture avec deux permis de conduire aux noms de chacun.

_ C'est tout ?! demanda l'ancien serpentard.

Hermione acquiesça.

_ Dire qu'on s'est battu pour rien, enchaîna-t-il en prenant encore plus de place sur le canapé.

_ Ne fais pas le défaitiste comme ça ! Après tout, ce sera sûrement une superbe voiture...

_ Je n'aime pas les voitures, bougonna-t-il en mettant sa tête dans un oreiller.

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai ! se moqua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils. Vois le bon côté de la chose, maintenant, tu es sûr que tu ne me battras plus.

_ Il ne faut pas exagérer ! Je te battrai moins vite peut-être, rétorqua-t-il piqué au vif. Et puis, tu étais plutôt en mauvaise posture avant que l'ascenseur vienne nous interrompre...

_ J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, mon cher, le rectifia-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

L'ancien Serpent se mit à rire.

_ Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit, c'est qu'on dit, accusa-t-il.

_ Bon ! dit-elle en se levant d'un coup. Tu sais c'est notre dernier jour ici. Ouais, après on rentre vraiment dans la tu-sais-quoi...

_ Ouais, et alors ? la coupa-t-il en la regardant fixement. Ça te dérange tant que ça, de m'avoir officiellement comme mari ? acheva-t-il avec un regard moqueur.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

_ Bon aller accouche ! s'impatienta l'héritier Malefoy.

_ Pour fêter notre départ et ma merveilleuse victoire, je t'invite au restaurant ! finit-elle fièrement le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

_ Alors là, hors de question, contesta-t-il.

_ Bah pourquoi ?

_ On n'y va pas pour ta victoire, mais pour ma défaite ! ajouta-t-il avec un air hautain.

Hermione explosa de rire tellement la remarque de son faux-époux était idiote.

_ Mais c'est complètement débile de fêter ta défaite, s'écroula-t-elle de rire.

_ Je croyais que ça aller faire de l'effet ! râla-t-il en se levant.

_ Tu parles d'un effet, ria-t-elle presque jusqu'aux larmes.

* * *

Drago et Hermione descendirent de leur taxi qui les avait escortés jusqu'à l'aéroport de Londres pour prendre l'avion qui prenait la direction du Canada. En ce lundi de début octobre, le ciel était couvert, un vent froid faisait tressaillir chacun, transperçait chaque vêtement. Hermione regarda le ciel avec inquiétude. Il allait pleuvoir.

L'ancienne Gryffondor s'était réveillée anxieuse, inquiète, et plus le temps passait plus la boule qui se formait dans son ventre devenait de plus en plus lourde, de plus en plus présente. Elle avait peur car elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Elle allait quitter sa terre natale, celle qu'elle connaissait, celle qu'elle aimait, pour partir loin, loin de ses proches, loin de sa vie, loin d'elle-même. En partant de cette terre qu'elle chérissait tant, elle savait qu'elle n'existait plus pour de bon. Elle savait que chaque partie de son identité, de sa personnalité, de son physique étaient en train de disparaître au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans ces grands bâtiments.

Lieu de passage. Lieu de voyage. Lieu de départ, mais aussi d'arrivée. L'aéroport était quand elle y pensait un lieu de rencontre, mais aussi de séparation. Elle quittait son être en Grande-Bretagne pour le moment, et quand elle sortirait de l'avion au Canada, elle se transformerait en Clotilde Richard, pour de bon. Son personnage, une fois sur le sol Canadien, elle ne pourrait plus le quitter.

Elle regarda Malefoy, son regard à lui était perdu dans ces immenses bâtiments tellement moldus. Sans âmes pour lui, où aucune magie n'avait lieu. Lui aussi était anxieux. Il rentrait dans sa mission pour de bon. Il ne pouvait plus refuser ou faire marche arrière. Il était là et malgré l'appréhension, il adorait être présent dans cet aéroport pour partir au Canada. Il avait peur certes, mais il aimait cette peur qui faisait partie de son travail. Hermione lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils passèrent par de nombreux endroits, devant se dévêtir par moment pour une dite sécurité. Après une longue heure d'attente, ils furent assis côte-à-côte dans ce drôle d'engin qui s'appelait avion.

Drago, lui qui n'aimait déjà pas la voiture, était encore moins rassuré par ce mode de transport moldu qui s'avérait volé dans les airs. Hermione lui avait expliqué que les moments les plus mouvementés étaient le décollage et l'atterrissage. Ils devaient rester 10 heures dans cet espace confiné et l'ex-Serpentard allait trouver le temps long.

* * *

Et voilà, enfin, nous allons rentrer dans le vif du sujet dans le prochain chapitre ! ^.^  
J'attends vos avis avec impatience.

A très bientôt ! :)


	6. Combat intérieur

**Coucou !**  
**Voici avec le sixième chapitre que je poste en avance ! MIRACLE ! :P**  
**Après tous mes retards, je vous devais bien cela ! ;)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre sera vous divertir.**  
**_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : COMBAT INTERIEUR**

Comme Drago l'avait pressenti, le temps fut long et il ne put qu'être complètement rassuré qu'une fois sur la terre ferme. Ils prirent un taxi pour découvrir leur nouveau chez eux, car l'ex-Serpentard n'était désormais plus seul en mission. Sa coéquipière, mais surtout maintenant sa femme, donna l'adresse de leur nouvelle demeure. Ils passèrent d'abord dans un centre-ville très vivant, pour enfin passer à des maisons modestes, mais dans un style tout autre que ceux des sorciers, ou encore des anglais en général. Plus les deux protagonistes s'éloignaient, plus les maisons devenaient des résidences spacieuses et riches.

Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans une résidence luxueuse et soignée. Hermione se crut littéralement dans une des séries qu'elle regardait le jeudi soir à la télévision. Un quartier, où chaque personne était propre sur soi, souriait à son voisin même s'ils se détestaient. Les jardins étaient propres, tellement propres que les mauvaises herbes n'existaient pas dans ce coin si étrange pour les deux personnages qui venaient d'y accéder.

Les maisons étaient toutes dans la même norme, même si chacune était unique. Néanmoins certaines étaient plus modernes que d'autres, les jardins étaient différents, le nombre de fenêtres, le nombre de garages. Rien qu'à voir l'extérieur de chacune de ces maisons, ils avaient l'impression de connaître la personnalité des personnes qui y vivaient.

Le taxi se stoppa devant une maison qui était sûrement l'une des plus modernes, mais pas forcément la plus grande. Elle avait de l'allure car elle était toute en hauteur. Les fenêtres noires contrastaient avec goût la teinte crème du reste de la maison.

Sans plus attendre, Malefoy ouvrit la porte pour ne pas rester trop longtemps à découvrir sa nouvelle habitation, de peur d'éveiller des soupçons. Car ils étaient censés déjà l'avoir vue sur des photos. Pendant qu'il déchargeait les bagages, Hermione paya le chauffeur de taxi et le remercia avant de descendre. Elle sourit à celui qui était maintenant son mari et lui proposa son aide pour porter les affaires qu'il refusa poliment en les empoignant fortement pour monter vers leur nouvelle bâtisse.

L'ancienne Gryffondor mit la clé dans la serrure, la déverrouilla, tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte en regardant Drago avec un sourire comme pour faire durer le suspense. Le dit couple entra donc dans une très jolie entrée des plus accueillantes, puis elle referma la porte pour pouvoir découvrir en paix leur nouveau lieu d'habitation.

L'entrée débouchait sur grande pièce à vivre qui donnait une vue imprenable sur leur jardin. La pièce était chaleureuse. Ils découvrirent ensuite une cuisine ouverte sur la pièce à vivre, ou qui donnait plus précisément sur la partie salle à manger des lieux. L'extérieur était tout aussi somptueux, que moderne avec une terrasse en thèque. Ils prirent l'escalier pour accéder à l'étage où ils trouvèrent une mezzanine ouverte sur l'entrée et c'est ce qui donnait à cette entrée son originalité. L'étage était composé de deux chambres avec chacune leur salle de bain, le tout dans une harmonie parfaite. Ils purent quand même constater qu'une chambre était beaucoup plus spacieuse que l'autre. Elle était plus grande et donnait lieu à une terrasse en symbiose avec le reste de l'extérieur. Ils comprirent alors de quoi parler Bescon pour la suite parentale.

Pendant toute la visite de ces lieux, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, trop étonnés par leur nouvelle demeure. Mais chacun ne manqua pas de remarquer les quelques cartons qui restaient, mais surtout les photos déjà encadrées et accrochées aux murs. Au début, Hermione ne se reconnut pas dessus. Mais c'est en regardant avec plus d'attention qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était au côté de son coéquipier et mari, sur certaines photos, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire la voyant dans une robe de mariée ou encore en train d'embrasser son cher et tendre d'apparence.

C'était tellement loin de la réalité, qu'elle ne put qu'être nostalgique car d'un côté il y avait Clotilde Richard, mariée, riche, heureuse en couple et dans sa vie, et de l'autre, il y avait la vraie Hermione, la jeune femme traumatisée par la guerre, n'ayant pas encore de boulot car elle était encore en formation. Elle n'avait pas de relations amoureuses et elle avait encore moins déjà vêtu une robe de mariée. La différence était si flagrante qu'elle songea que même ses amis ne la reconnaîtraient pas dans ce personnage, tel est le but d'une couverture.

Elle s'avança vers la grande baie vitrée de la suite parentale et l'ouvrit pour accéder à la petite terrasse. Elle était un peu bouleversée par tous ces changements qui étaient tout à fait réelle et elle devait faire la personne la plus réelle et spontanée possible. Elle entendit Drago revenir dans la pièce avec les bagages en main, mais elle ne bougea pas et continua à fixer le sol.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu t'adapteras vite, dit une voix calme dans son dos.

_ Tu m'as fait peur ! s'écria-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

_ Tu as peur de moi pour pas grand chose, souffla-t-il déçu en rentrant de la pièce suivi de sa coéquipière.

_ Désolée... Je suis un peu anxieuse à vrai dire, avoua-t-elle en regardant ses pieds.

Drago la considéra pendant quelques secondes, car avant qu'elle ne lui dit, il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué qu'elle était si perturbée que ça. Elle restait souriante et avenante, comme à son habitude depuis qu'ils avaient chacun fait des efforts.

_ Tu veux dormir dans quelle chambre ? le questionna-t-elle désireuse de changer de sujet au plus vite. Parce que personnellement, ça m'est complètement égal.

_ La plus grande pour les dames, sourit-il en commençant à emmener ses affaires dans l'autre chambre.

_ Et tu te dis logique et subtil ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil qui était le coin de la chambre près de la vitre.

_ C'est un piège ? s'enquit-il en se retournant pour la fixer.

L'ancienne Gryffondor fit mine de réfléchir.

_ Nous sommes en couple, commenta-t-elle en croisant les jambes et les bras simultanément. Nous sommes censés nous aimer...

_ Ohlala, je t'arrête tout de suite, la coupa-t-il le sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles en s'adossant à l'encadrement de la porte. Hors de question qu'on partage le même lit. Mais bon, si tu insistes, je pourrais faire des efforts.

_ Mais tu es complètement à la ramasse ma parole, rétorqua-t-elle piquée au vif. Si tu me laissais finir peut-être que tu pourrais comprendre quelque chose à ce que je raconte au lieu de te faire des films...

_ J'écoute ! Dépêche alors ! s'emporta-t-il son orgueil ayant pris un coup.

L'ex-miss je-sais-tout se racla la gorge comme si elle allait émettre une théorie des plus importantes. Mais, elle faisait surtout cela, parce qu'elle savait que ça énervait au plus haut point l'héritier Malefoy.

_ Bref, j'étais en train de dire, reprit-elle calmement. Nous sommes censés être mariés et tout le tralala, loin de la me dérange qui tu dormes ailleurs que dans mon lit, bien au contraire. Enfin tout ça pour dire, que si nos affaires sont aussi séparées, il n'y a aucune crédibilité.

_ Perspicace, ironisa-t-il ayant un fond de sérieux.

_ Merci ! dit-elle fièrement avec son petit air hautain que Drago détestaient tant.

_ Ce n'était pas un compliment ! s'énerva-t-il ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione qui fit l'air de rien.

_ Pour la chambre, enchaîna-t-elle. Je ne laisse celle-ci vue que tu te lèves plus tôt que moi, car après tu vas commencer le boulot et tu auras besoin de tes affaires et l'idée que tu rentres dans ma chambre sans mon autorisation et en plus pendant que je dorme me dérange énormément.

Sur ces paroles, elle se leva et sans un regard pour son coéquipier, elle descendit pour aller faire à manger. Malefoy, quant à lui, était dans une colère noire pendant qu'il rangeait ses affaires. Mais comment pouvait-elle être aussi désagréable et hautaine ? Par moment, il se demandait quel fou il avait été d'accepter de vivre avec Granger pendant toute une mission. Mais il se ressaisit bien vite car elle n'était pas cette ex-Gryffondor, si énervante, mais bien sa pseudo femme Clotilde.

Il entendit une voix l'appeler à l'étage inférieur lui indiquant que le repas était près. Il descendit donc et vit que la table était déjà mise et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table vu qu'Hermione arrivait avec un plat qui avait l'air brûlant qu'elle déposa sur la table. Elle le regarda avec un air dépité.

_ Je sais, commença-t-elle honteuse et à moitié énervée contre elle-même. Je sais, c'est moche !

_ Mais non... tenta-t-il de le démontrer sans vraiment de conviction.

_ Si ! Tu as vu comment c'est moche ! se lamenta-t-elle complètement désespérée.

Elle s'affala sur une chaise.

_ Il n'y a pas que l'apparence qui compte, sourit-il avec gentillesse. Tu en es la preuve vivante.

_ Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gros con ! s'écria-t-elle en lui servant un part de son plat qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air appétissant, avant de monter à l'étage comme une furie.

Elle monta donc dans la chambre d'ami qui était maintenant sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire car elle ne se sentait pas chez elle, elle avait peur de toucher quelques choses et de le casser. Il n'y avait rien de personnel pour elle, elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être dans un musée de la vie de Monsieur et Madame Richard. Pour se changer les idées, elle vit qu'il y avait encore quelques cartons dans la pièce et entreprit de les ouvrir pour les ranger.

Le premier carton était rempli de livre, plus ou moins intéressant, qu'Hermione avait pour la plupart lu, car c'était quasiment que des grands classiques. Elle nota donc de le descendre car elle avait remarqué qu'il y avait une bibliothèque quasiment vide à côté de la télévision. Elle ouvrit donc le deuxième et tomba sur des albums-photos. Elle fut curieuse d'en savoir plus et de savoir comment les agents qui avaient participé à la création de ses photos avaient vu leurs vies.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et prit le premier album qui le tomba sous la main. Elle l'ouvrit donc, il avait pour sujet, un résumé de leur enfance en image qui apparemment avait été fait par des amis pour leur mariage. Elle pénétra dans la jeunesse de Dan Richard. Certaines photos la firent rire, car elles étaient compromettantes, mais dans le sourire et dans les yeux de cet enfant elle ne vit quasiment pas apparaître un trait de Malefoy. Elle passa ensuite à son enfance ou plutôt celle de Clotilde et se fut la même réaction, elle ne se reconnue pas dedans.

_ Je peux entrer, dit une voix derrière la porte. Je ne peux pas frapper, j'ai les mains pleines...

_ Pleines de quoi ? répondit-elle avec hargne. Pleines de ta connerie ?

_ Aller Clotilde, fais pas la tête, plaida-t-il. J'ai été con ! Je suis désolé...

_ Continue... Ça commence à m'intéresser, objecta l'ancienne Gryffondor en ouvrant la porte pour entrevoir le protagoniste qui la coupait dans ses activités.

_ Tu dois avoir faim, souffla-t-il en levant le tableau pour le mettre en évidence avec un sourire timide.

Elle retourna s'installer sur son lit sans un mot en laissant la porte ouverte. Elle reprit ses activités comme si le jeune homme n'était pas là. Il entra dans la pièce et déposa le tableau sur la commode qui était à côté de la porte. Il s'approcha tout doucement du lit comme un prédateur s'apprêtait à chasser sa proie concentrée sur autre chose. La proie avait une respiration régulière et calme. Elle ne bougeait presque pas, elle tournait le dos au prédateur qui s'approchait de plus en plus, sans faire un bruit, sans respirer de peur qu'elle s'échappât.

_ Tu étais à croquer quand tu étais plus jeune, susurra ce prédateur dans le coup de sa proie.

La proie ne bougea, elle était pétrifiée par cette proximité soudaine. Elle sentait son souffle sur sa nuque, sur ses cheveux naissants. Son parfum exquis vint lui chatouiller ses narines, elle huma délicatement cet arôme si délicieux en fermant les yeux. Ce fut sa seule réaction. Elle était abasourdie par la réaction qu'elle venait d'avoir.

S'en fut trop. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur les photos, les yeux dans le vide. Ils lui avaient tout volé. Elle n'avait plus rien. Elle ne pouvait plus regarder ses photos. Elle ne pouvait plus ressentir cette respiration si enivrante dans son cou. Son combat perpétuel qu'elle allait devoir combattre chaque jour la fatiguait déjà. Elle était épuisée d'avance, de ce duel entre elle et sa deuxième vie. Il ne faisait que commencer et elle voulait déjà tout plaquer.

Elle ferma avec assurance et force ce tas de souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Elle sentit alors que le souffle chaud et régulier s'éloigner de son corps. L'ancienne Gryffondor, qui était normalement si courage, si positive, baissa la tête comme si un boulet autour de son cou l'attirait vers le bas. Elle ne pouvait plus se relever, elle n'en avait plus la force.

Elle balança alors l'album amplis de souvenir si heureux et tellement naïf. Elle était pleine de rage contre tout et contre rien. Elle se laissa alors tomber de tout son poids sur son lit et resta immobile, les yeux clos et son âme meurtrie, confuse entre deux personnalités, entre deux vies, entre deux êtres.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, mais elle avait besoin de temps. Elle se sentait si seule. La solitude. La solitude, il y avait ceux qui l'eût aimée et ceux qui l'eût détestée. Elle put être gentille et appréciable, procurer une sensation de liberté et fraîcheur dans ce monde ô combien dur. Mais elle put être aussi méchante et rusée tel un serpent qui rampait, qui rodait, qui sut attendre le bon moment pour pouvoir prendre tout espoir à sa victime. Une solitude malsaine, qui rongeait l'être amplis de ce sentiment. Cette solitude pût toucher n'importe quel être, n'importe où. Dans une foule, seule au coin du feu, elle ne se gênait jamais pour toucher l'être qu'elle voulait réussir à pénétrer tel un prédateur avec sa proie.

Hermione sentait cette solitude qui la submergeait, qui prenait le contrôle de ses pensées pour en faire ressortir les plus tragiques, les plus douloureuses, tel un doloris qui torturait jusqu'à la folie. Elle ne put résister bien longtemps, elle craque sous le poids de cette solitude qui prenait de plus en plus de place, qui devenait de plus en plus étouffante au fur et à mesure que les secondes passèrent. Elle n'en pouvait plus, qu'elle eut cru que sa tête allait exploser. Les souvenirs défilaient, ceux qui lui faisaient peur, ceux qui la rendaient heureuse et donc nostalgique et ceux qui la pétrifiaient. Ils défilaient à n'en plus pouvoir et jusqu'à la rendre la folle.

Elle ne pouvait pas devenir folle qu'avec des souvenirs. Mais ses souvenirs qui couvraient tellement de sentiments qu'elle ne put pas tenir et craqua. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Puis la première, laissa place à une deuxième, suivit de près de la troisième et c'était ainsi qu'elle fondit en larmes sous le poids de la culpabilité d'avoir laissé ses proches, de l'angoisse de ne pas être à la hauteur, mais aussi et toujours à cause de son combat entre ses deux êtres qui la rongeaient intérieurement.

Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, sur le moment, elle ne bougea pas, arrêta de respirer en tension totale. Elle était partagée entre deux sentiments : celui de la peur et de la honte. La peur, elle avait peur que se soit quelqu'un qui venait voir ses nouveaux venus pour les agresser après tout, peut-être qu'ils étaient déjà découverts. La honte, et si s'était Drago qui se tenait depuis le début là, à la regarder avec mépris.

Elle ne savait point, pourtant ce bruit avait séché ses larmes pour laisser place à de la méfiance. Elle se retourna avec agilité et rapidité pour se retrouver en une fraction de seconde debout face à ce bruit, qui n'était que Drago. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, proche, mais ils ne se touchaient pas. Le jeune homme essaya d'accrocher le regard de la personne qui était en face de lui, mais il était impossible. Le regard d'Hermione était bien trop fuyant.

_ Ce n'était que toi... souffla-t-elle avant de se retourner pour aller ramasser l'album qu'elle avait balancé quelques minutes auparavant sans accorder un seul regard à son coéquipier bien trop honteuse.

_ Oui, en effet, avoua-t-il avec un sourire timide.

_ Et on ne t'a jamais appris à frapper ? demanda-t-elle avec hargne en n'osant toujours pas lui faire face.

_ Si je voulais, mais entendu des pleurs donc je suis entré et je me demandais pourquoi tu n'allais pas bien..., tenta-t-il aussi honteux que la jeune femme, mais lui savait le cacher.

Hermione le jaugea pendant quelques secondes.

_ Et depuis quand tu t'intéresse à se que je ressens ? questionna-t-elle hautainement.

_ Depuis que tu es censée être ma femme ! répondit l'ancien Serpentard avec colère.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais d'autre ? s'emporta-t-elle serrant de plus en plus fort l'album qu'elle tenait entre ses bras.

Il y eu finalement un silence. Les deux protagonistes préférant se taire avant de faire des dégâts qu'ils regretteraient.

_ Je voulais te proposer d'aller faire un tour, en repérage dans le quartier, dit-il simplement.

_ D'accord, chuchota-t-elle assez fort pour que Drago l'entende, mais il ne savait pas trop s'il était pour lui et si elle parlait à elle-même.

_ D'accord pour quoi ? s'enquit-il avec douceur de peur d'encore la froisser.

_ D'accord, je t'accompagne. Je te rejoins dans deux minutes.

* * *

_ On peut y aller ? questionna-t-il la jeune femme qui venait de descendre les escaliers.

Elle lui sourit en guise de réponse. Elle avait repris ce sourire, celui qui lui allait si bien, mais qui semblait si faux après ce que Drago avait vu d'elle. Il avait été touché par son comportement qu'il avait surpris quelques minutes plus tôt. Il s'était dit qui lui arrivait d'être vulnérable et humaine, car le jeune homme découvrait entièrement la personnalité d'Hermione. Il ne connaissait d'elle qu'une infime partie son être, celle qu'il avait toujours méprisée, mais finalement pendant toutes ses années, il s'était peut-être trompé, honteusement trompé, trop envahi par la haine que partageait Voldemort, la pression de son père et de son fameux sang.

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa passer sa pseudo femme pour pouvoir la fermer à clé. Hermione regarda Drago faire et quand celui-ci eut fini. Elle le regarda en souriant et lui tendit la main en chuchotant :

_ Je suis ici ta femme...

Il accepta la main fine et chaude de la jeune femme en lui rendant son sourire et ils partirent explorer leur nouveau quartier, mais aussi leur lieu d'enquête.

* * *

**Alors ? Je croise les doigts pour que le verdict soit bon ! ^.^**  
**Vous avez aimé la dispute entre Drago et Hermione ? Et, la maison ? ( j'ai décrit la maison de mes rêves - sans la piscine bien évidemment ! :D) Et, la fin, elle est pas mignonne notre petite Hermione ?:P**

**Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : L'œil de serpent. Et, vous allez y découvrir deux personnages qui seront plus qu'importants pour la suite des événements. J'attends vos suppositions ! ;)**

**A vos claviers, mes chers petits lecteurs ! J'ai besoin de votre avis !**  
**A très vite pour la suite ! ;)**


	7. L'œil de serpent

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Me voici comme promis avec un nouveau chapitre et des nouveaux personnages. :)

J'espère qu'il sera vous divertir.  
_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : L'OEIL DE SERPENT**

Le jeune couple au commencement de l'après-midi faisait les tâches qui leur étaient prédestinées dans ce monde sans magie. Hermione détestait cette conception de la société telle que les hommes devaient s'occuper du bricolage et les femmes, du ménage. Pourquoi, dans chaque communauté, le même modèle de société sexiste apparaissait ? se demanda l'ancienne Gryffondor en astiquant la casserole qu'elle avait brûlée quelques minutes plus tôt. Ses réflexions divaguaient, tout en regardant par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue et en essayant tout de même de nettoyer l'ustensile qu'elle avait brulé.

Drago lui était assis dans un des fauteuils avec le journal dans une main et une tasse de café fumante dans l'autre. Les deux jeunes essayaient tant bien que mal de prendre leur marque le plus rapidement possible. Les tensions entre eux s'étaient un peu calmées. L'un comme l'autre avait l'impression de faire du yoyo dans leur relation, ce qui n'était pas bon pour jouer le couple stable, néanmoins à l'extérieur des murs de leur demeure, ils savaient jouer.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée et Hermione prévient Drago qu'elle allait ouvrir tout en se dirigeant tranquillement vers la porte en souriant à son pseudo mari qui la regardait passer. Elle l'ouvrit donc et découvrit une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années propre sur elle. Elle avait les cheveux coupés en un carré blond et de grands yeux marron qui lui donnaient un air très naïf. Elle sourit à la maîtresse de maison quand elle la vit apparaître.

_ Bonjour, commença-t-elle en souriant. Je suis Katherine Gordon, je suis votre voisine d'en face.

_ Enchantée. Je suis Clotilde Richard, votre nouvelle voisine d'en face, dit-elle en riant.

_ Je venais vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans le quartier avec ma recette fétiche : des cookies, sourit-t-elle en lui tendant un panier.

_ Comme c'est aimable à vous, remercia Hermione. Je vous en prie, entrez. Je viens de faire du café, ça vous tente ?

Katherine Gordon accepta poliment et complimenta la décoration de la maison des Richard plus par formalité, pensa Hermione. Drago et la voisine firent connaissance pendant l'ancienne Gryffondor alla chercher les tasses de café. Ils s'installèrent donc et discutèrent de tout et de rien autour d'un bon café bien noir. La discussion était assez superficielle, mais la jeune femme aimait comme même bien Katherine car elle ressemblait à ce que devait devenir Hermione au plus vite, souriante, polie, bienveillante.

_ Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, avoua Madame Gordon en se levant suivie du jeune couple. Le but de ma visite était en premier lieu de vous souhaiter la bienvenue, mais aussi, j'organise une réception, ce samedi, et c'était pour vous inviter.

_ C'est très gentil à vous, dit Hermione en regardant Drago pour avoir son approbation.

_ En effet, c'est avec grand plaisir que nous acceptons, bien sûr, affirma le jeune homme en souriant avec assurance.

Les jeunes gens raccompagnèrent leur voisine pour lui souhaiter une bonne fin de journée. Drago reprit sa lecture et Hermione, sa vaisselle. Quand elle l'eut finie, elle se retrouva sans rien à faire, elle s'assit donc sur le canapé, ce qui fit lever les yeux marron du jeune homme vers elle.

_ Je me demandais... commença-t-elle en regardant l'extérieur.

_ Tu te demandais, l'encouragea-t-il en fixant la jeune femme.

_ Je me demandais, si tu avais été dans la pièce que nous a parlé Bescon, finit-elle en accrochant son regard maintenant bleu à celui de son coéquipier.

_ Non, pas encore, répondit-il simplement. Je n'y vois vraiment pourquoi on devrait y aller maintenant, car on a encore rien à se mettre sous la dent.

_ Oui, mais bon, avoua-t-elle. Même pas par pure curiosité ?

_ La curiosité est un vilain défaut, chuchota-il en reprenant sa lecture.

* * *

C'était une Hermione resplendissante qui descendit les escaliers vêtue d'une élégante robe rouge et de talons assortis. A vrai dire, ce soir, ils étaient tout les deux d'une élégance parfaite et ils collaient avec aisance à l'image que chaque famille ou chaque couple dégageait dans ce quartier.

Ils s'adressèrent un sourire avant de se dire qu'ils allaient devoir quitter leur demeure pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup. En effet, ils ne savaient rien de leur monde et encore moins ce que ce monde leur cachait. Les deux coéquipiers s'étaient mis au point sur une stratégie qui devrait passer inaperçue. Drago l'avait nommée la phase de repérage. Cette appellation fit rire l'ancienne Gryffondor car elle trouvait absurde d'appeler cela repérage alors qu'ils ne savaient même pas quoi chercher.

Cependant, cette phase de repérage, malgré les rires d'Hermione, semblait très importante du point de vue de Drago qui trouvait que c'était la partie fondamentale d'une enquête : savoir trouver les choses qui ne se voient pas. Il l'avait prévenue qu'elle devait avoir les yeux partout, sur tout, mais jamais visible aux yeux des autres.

Ils quittèrent donc leur antre, main dans la main tel un couple des plus banales. Ils allèrent donc entrer chez les Gordon et Hermione ressentit directement que son partenaire était en tension à l'afflux de la moindre information. Elle se dit qu'elle devait en faire de même, mais elle songea que c'était lui demander beaucoup de chose en même temps, car il fallait qu'elle pense à contrôler son ancien tempérament pour en faire ressortir son nouveau, mais aussi être vigilante aux plus petits détails pour aider leur enquête, et gagner la confiance de son nouveau voisinage.

Ils se trouvaient devant une grande bâtisse éclairée de toute part et très accueillante. Le jardin était quant à lui aussi parfait que les autres. Ils entrèrent donc dans cette vaste demeure où un bruit de brouhaha, de musique d'ambiance et de rire en sortait. Ils tombèrent alors sur une vaste entrée aux carrelages et murs blancs qui s'ouvrait sur une grande pièce de chaque côté, chacune aussi grandiose que l'autre. Elles étaient décorées avec finesse, classe et goût, ce qui correspondait parfaitement à la personnalité de Katherine, le seul membre que le jeune couple avait rencontré de la famille Gordon.

Un homme grand aux cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux bleus d'une cinquantaine d'années s'avança alors vers eux, un sourire accueillant aux lèvres. Il avait l'air d'être tout à son aise dans ces lieux. Drago, en déduisit tout de suite qui devait faire partie de cette charmante maison, même s'il restait sur ses gardes, car lui savait ô combien les apparences étaient trompeuses.

_ Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, dit l'homme avec un grand sourire en s'approchant du couple avec agilité. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

_ Monsieur Richard, Dan richard, se présenta Drago en tendant la main au propriétaire de la maison. Votre nouveau voisin et voici ma femme, Clotilde.

_ Enchanté, affirma-t-il en serrant la main des deux jeunes. Ma femme m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Avec tout cela, j'ai oublié de me présenter : Hadrien, Hadrien Gordon. Je vous laisse faire connaissance avec tout ce beau monde.

Hadrien Gordon s'éclissa alors saluer d'autres personnes. Le dit couple se retrouva alors seul dans cet univers où ils ne connaissaient rien, ni personne. Le jeune homme prit sa femme par la taille pour l'emmener dans une des deux salles. Il fit clisser un trop sa main sur sa hanche et sentit quelque chose de dur. Il interrogea Hermione du regard.

_ Ne jamais sortir sans une quelconque sécurité, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille en faisait allusion au pistolet qu'elle avait coincé entre sa cuisse et l'élastique de son bas.

_ Je ne te suffis pas comme sécurité ? répondit-il en riant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai moi-même pris mes précautions, ajouta-t-il en tapotant sa veste de smoking.

Elle ne répondit que par un sourire, à croire qu'à cet homme, on ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Les minutes passèrent et la jeune femme souriante aux yeux de tous s'ennuyait fermement aux bras de son mari en train d'écouter leur conversation. Malgré cela, elle souriait, hochait la tête quand les personnes qui parlaient la regardaient. A vrai dire, elle n'en avait que faire de ses gens, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de trouver des indices à se mettre sous la dent. Après tout, plus vite, elle pourrait avoir des pistes réelles, plus vite cette mission prendrait fin et elle n'aurait pas besoin de continuer de faire la jolie potiche accrochée aux bras de son mari, si riche, beau et intelligent.

Elle chuchota à l'oreille de son pseudo mari qu'elle allait faire un tour aux toilettes, plus pour pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes que pas soucis d'avoir envie de faire de quelconques besoins. Elle s'excusa auprès du vieux couple ennuyant qui tenait le crachoir à elle autant qu'à Drago, vue la tête qu'il faisait quand elle fut partie.

Avant d'essayer de trouver les toilettes, elle décida de faire une petite inspection des lieux afin de pouvoir trouver quelques choses d'intéressant. Elle vagabonda alors dans toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussé, mais elle ne trouva rien de bien beau. Elle chercha donc Madame Gordon, pour pouvoir lui demandait où était les W.C.

Elle reconnut la femme de loin avec son éternelle élégance et son carré blond parfaitement coiffé. Elle portait une longue robe noire qui lui allait à merveille et lui donnait un petit côté sexy et ténébreux. Elle avait toujours son sourire plaqué à ses lèvres et semblait parler avec beaucoup aisance tout comme son mari.

Tout en examinant madame Gordon, Hermione prit le verre de champagne que quelqu'un lui proposa. Elle se retourna et découvrit un jeune homme âgé de trente ans à peine, grand, brun avec de grands yeux d'un vert d'une intensité à couper le souffle. Il était vêtu élégamment, mais plus simple que les autres hommes ce qui lui donnait un air jeune et de mauvais garçon avec sa chemise mal rentrée de son pantalon.

_ Comme je suis impoli, commença-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. J'offre un verre à une jolie jeune femme sans me présenter.

_ Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit Hermione en portant le verre à ses lèvres. Oh, il y a de l'alcool de ce champagne ?

_ En effet, acquiesça le jeune homme. Pourquoi cela vous dérange ?

_ J'essaye d'éviter l'alcool, dit-elle simplement en reposant le verre sur un des plateaux qui étaient à côté d'elle.

Bien entendu, l'ex-lionne ne voulait pas réitérer la mauvaise expérience qu'elle avait fait quelques semaines plutôt à Londres.

_ Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec mon fils, interrompit Madame Gordon avec un sourire.

_ Nous nous étions pas encore présentés, mais enchantée de connaître votre fils, affirma-t-elle surprise.

_ Aaron, continua la mère Gordon. Je te présente Clotilde Richard, la femme de Monsieur Richard, nos nouveaux voisins d'en face.

_ Je me disais bien que je ne vous avais jamais vu dans les parages, commenta Aaron avec sourire.

_ C'est exact, ria l'ancienne lionne. Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup sortis, plus préoccupés à ranger les derniers cartons avant que Dan commence le travail.

_ Je comprends, finit le jeune homme.

Katherine étant repartie vaquer à ses occupations d'hôte, Aaron en fit de même et commença à partir toujours aussi souriant.

_ Attendez ! l'interpella-t-elle doucement en lui attrapant le bras.

_ Vous ne pouvez déjà plus vous passer de moi, plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

_ Pas exactement, le coupa-t-elle dans son élan de séduction. Je voulais savoir où se trouve les toilettes, s'il vous plaît ?

_ Seconde porte à droite à l'étage, dit-il avant de partir, son orgueil ayant pris un coup par le râteau qu'il venait de pendre.

Hermione fut assez surprise par la réaction du jeune homme, mais pas seulement. Elle se demanda depuis quand des hommes essayaient de lui faire des sourires de séducteurs ? Elle se dit qu'elle devait rêver ou que c'était la bague qu'elle portait à son doigt qui la rendait plus inaccessible donc plus attirante.

Pendant cette réflexion, elle fut déjà arrivée à l'étage qui était tout aussi accueillant que l'entrée. Elle s'enferma dans les toilettes quelques minutes afin de voir si son maquillage tenait toujours le coup. Elle comprit alors ce que vivaient les femmes riches quand elles disaient à leurs maris qu'elles allaient se repoudrer le nez. L'apparence était si importante de cet univers et maintenant qu'elle en faisait partie, elle n'avait plus vraiment le droit à l'erreur.

Quand elle eut fini, elle sortit de la petite pièce. Elle trouva que le hall était moins chaleureux qu'avant et que la pièce était plus du tout accueillante comme si la lumière avait changé ou plutôt l'atmosphère. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un monde parallèle, elle n'entendait plus le brouhaha du bas et voulut descendre au plus vite. Mais dans son dos, elle entendit des pleurs.

Elle se retourna, alors et découvrit une petite fille dans le coin au fond du couloir. Hermione s'avança attendrie par les pleurs de la fillette. Elle vit alors qu'elle avait de grands yeux verts et de longs cheveux noirs et raids. Elle ne put que la trouver mignonne quoiqu'elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais elle ne put ni mettre un nom ou un visage sur ce qu'elle croyait.

Elle s'approcha donc de la jeune fille qui avait ses grands yeux verts dans le vide, plein de larmes qui roulaient doucement sur ses joues rosies. Elle avait l'air perdue et elle était tellement mignonne. Quand la jeune femme fut à moins d'un mètre la petite poupée en pleur. Celle-ci réagit enfin, elle fixa Hermione avec intensité et toutes traces de larmes avaient séché. L'ancienne gryffondor s'accroupit près de l'enfant pour pouvoir être à sa hauteur.

_ Bonjour, commença-t-elle avec sourire bienveillant. Je suis Clotilde Richard. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

L'enfant ne répondit pas et resta fixer la jeune femme avec la même intensité n'ayant plus aucune larme qui coulait sur ses joues.

_ Tu es perdue ? la questionna-t-elle doucement. Tu veux que je t'aide à retrouver tes parents ?

La petite fille ne daigna toujours pas répondre et continuait pertinemment à la fixer. Son regard commença à donner froid dans le dos à Hermione. On aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine grandeur nature qu'on pouvait trouver dans les films d'horreur.

_ Je ne te veux pas de mal, tu sais, continua-t-elle avec toujours le même sourire mais qui commençait à être nerveux.

La dite poupée de porcelaine prolongea encore le contact visuel qu'elle avait avec la jeune femme, mais celle-ci remarqua qu'un léger sourire sadique vint se poser, telle une brise fraîche d'un soir d'été, sur ses lèvres. La petite fille tendit alors puérilement les bras et Hermione comprit parfaitement le message qu'elle voulait qu'on la porte pour l'emmener où il y avait plus de monde pour retrouver ses parents.

L'ex rouge et or, commença donc à rapprocher la poupée d'elle pour pouvoir la porter. Quand l'enfant fut arrivé à son oreille, elle entendit que la pouponne lui chuchotait une langue qu'elle ne comprit pas mais que la sonorité quoique très désagréable, lui rappelait quelque chose.

Elle écarta subitement la poupée à la langue étrange pour pouvoir la regarder. Elle continua à fixer Hermione avec ses grands yeux verts tout en parlant dans ce dialecte qui devenait plus en plus sadique et hargneux. La jeune femme fut parcourue d'un frisson ce qui élargit le sourire malveillant de l'enfant.

Par instinct, elle la lâcha ayant pris peur, mais Hermione ne pût pas reculer comme bloquée par quelque chose d'invisible. Elle avait maintenant vraiment peur car la petite fille si maléfique fut-elle commença à s'approcher de plus en plus d'elle tout en continuant à marmonner ses phrases si désagréables et malsaines à entendre.

Quelque chose frappa alors la jeune femme. Son regard fut attiré par un joli collier posé sur le cou porcelaine de la poupée ensorcelée. Le bijou était simple. Une fine chaîne tenait une pierre d'un vert flamboyant et son intérieur semblait comme vivant. Cette pierre donna inexplicablement la nausée à Hermione qui avait la tête qui tournait, les membres engourdis et les mains moites.

Tout à coup, elle entendit une voix derrière elle et tout redevint comme avant. Le brouhaha de l'étage inférieur, les rires, la musique. Le hall qui était, il y avait quelques secondes de cela, froid et effrayant, avait retrouvé son ambiance chaleureuse.

L'enfant quant à elle avait retrouvé son visage angélique avec un sourire enfantin à couper, le souffle. Hermione ne put bouger trop sous le choc.

_ Je vois que vous regardez le magnifique collier que j'ai offert à ma merveilleuse fille pour ses quatre ans, observa Aaron qui était passé devant l'ex-lionne pour prendre sa soi-disant fille dans les bras.

_ Oui, en effet, mentit-elle en essayant de déglutir. C'est quoi comme pierre ? Sans trop faire ma curieuse bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire nerveux.

_ Le vendeur m'a dit que cette pierre s'appelait « l'œil du serpent », il paraît qu'elle protège du mal dans une quelconque civilisation antique.

_ Passionnant, fabula-t-elle toujours sous le choc. Oh, mais c'est qu'il se fait tard, s'exclama-t-elle en regardant sa montre. Dan doit m'attendre. A très bientôt, Aaron, finit-elle en regardant la petite fille qui s'était maintenant endormie sur l'épaule de son père.

* * *

J'espère que le bilan est positif ! ;) Alors, que pensez-vous que cette famille Gordon ? Un peu louche, non ? :P  
J'attends avec impatience vos avis et vos suppositions pour la suite.

A vos claviers ! Et, à très bientôt ! ^.^


	8. Actes puérils et découvertes

**Salut tout le monde,**  
**Me voici avec le huitième chapitre de cette fiction.**

**J'espère qu'il sera vous divertir,**  
_**Sur ce, Bonne lecture ! :)**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : Actes puérils et découvertes**

_ Mais pourquoi tu as voulu qu'on s'éclipse comme des voleurs ? s'écria l'ancien serpent en claquant la porte d'entrée. J'avais enfin trouvé des gens intéressants qui avaient la conversation à peu près normale !

Hermione ne répondit pas encore trop sous le choc. Après avoir quitté Aaron et sa drôle de fille, elle avait rejoint Drago dans un état second. Elle tremblait légèrement, mais elle essayait tant bien que mal de rester la plus « normale » possible. Elle avait demandé au jeune homme de quitter ces lieux au plus vite prétextant une grosse fatigue. Il n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle l'avait coupé en plein milieu de sa conversation, juste pour un malheureux petit caprice, mais il avait obéit car, en effet, la jeune femme avait une tête à faire peur, des grosses cernes sous les yeux, les traits tirés et le teint blafard.

Elle faisait les cents pas dans le salon pendant que Drago continuait à la réprimander sur son action puérile. Elle n'en avait que faire de ses remarques, car si son action avait été puérile, la scène qu'elle avait vécu avec la fillette Gordon n'avait rien de puéril à son plus grand désarroi. Elle devait en parler à son coéquipier, mais elle ne savait pas comment si prendre. Les évènements étaient tellement frais dans sa tête, qu'elle avait l'impression d'y être encore.

L'ancien Serpentard s'approcha d'Hermione commençant à en avoir marre de parler dans le vide. Mais elle ne réagit pas et continua à marcher, les mains tremblantes qui jouaient avec sa robe. Elle avait le regard si vide que Drago commença à s'inquiéter de son comportement.

_ Clotilde ? chuchota-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme.

_ Ne...ne me... touche... pas ! bégaya-t-elle en retirant violemment la main chaude qui logeait sur son épaule.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? s'emporta-t-il.

Il comprit très vite que ce n'était pas le comportement à adopter car elle recroquevilla sur elle-même comme dans l'attente d'un coup.

_ On t'a fait du mal ? reprit-il avec douceur en essayant de capter son regard fuyant.

Hermione hocha la tête négativement, n'ayant pas la force de parler.

_ On a essayé de te faire du mal ? continua-t-il sur le ton voyant que les tremblements de sa coéquipière diminuaient.

Elle haussa les épaules.

_ Tu veux que je te prépare une tisane pour te calmer ? s'enquit-il avec autant de délicatesse qu'il put.

Il vit alors la jeune femme se diriger vers la cuisine pour mettre la bouilloire en route pour faire chauffer de l'eau. Elle avait les mains qui tremblaient et elle semblait ne plus avoir de forces. Elle essaya plusieurs fois de l'enclencher, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle sentit alors une main chaude le faire sur sa main. Elle n'osa pas le regarder, car elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard de peur que se soit le même que la fillette. Elle regardait la rue et plus précisément la maison d'en face, celle des Gordon. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise.

_ Je crois que j'ai trouvé une piste, très plausible, chuchota-t-elle doucement, le regard fixe.

Elle raconta alors sa mésaventure à Drago qui au fur et à mesure, qu'elle narrait les événements qu'elle avait subi, comprit son comportement, qui était très logique. Le jeune homme s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été là pour l'aider, car après tout, elle était sous sa responsabilité. C'était son élève en permanence et le fait que ce fut elle qui dut endurer cela, le frustra grandement.

_... La pierre de ce collier se nomme « l'œil de serpent ». J'ai compris alors que la petite parlait fourchelang, termina-t-elle en baissant la tête.

_ Mais seulement les héritiers de Salazar Serpentard peuvent le parler, jugea le jeune homme après un long moment de réflexion.

_ Je le sais bien.

Sans plus de mot, elle monta pour aller prendre une douche et pouvoir se clisser dans ses doux draps qui lui apporteraient peut-être un peu plus de sérénité, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle avait toujours aussi peur. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, la scène se rejouait dans sa tête encore et encore.

* * *

Drago ne dormait pas. Le récit de la jeune femme l'intriguait et il se demandait comment tout cela était bien possible. C'était son instinct d'auror qui était en train de travailler. Pourtant une petite partie de ses pensées ne pensait pas à l'enquête ou encore cette étrange histoire, mais à Hermione. Il avait compris, quand elle lui narrait son aventure, qu'elle était tout aussi fragile que n'importe quel humain. Il se surprit à penser que si le père de cette horrible enfant n'était pas arrivé peut-être elle aurait pu être blessée voire morte.

Il chassa bien vite ses idées noires de la tête, car quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il se leva donc rapidement pour aller l'ouvrir avant qu'il soit pris au dépourvu devant la personne qu'il connaissait déjà qui venait le déranger à trois heures du matin.

Quand il eut ouvert la porte. Il découvrir une Hermione à faire peur, tel un fantôme dans une chemise de nuit noire en soie. La jeune femme ne le regardait pas. Elle avait le regard vide orné de grosses cernes bleues. Elle avait les bras ballants, la tête qui penchait sur le côté comme si elle n'avait plus de force. Elle tanguait d'ailleurs sur elle-même comme hypnotisée. Elle tremblait légèrement, et Drago put voir qu'elle avait la chair de poule, il pensa donc qu'elle avait sûrement froid.

_ Clotilde ? commença l'ancien Serpentard avec prudence.

Elle leva légèrement la tête sans croiser le regard du jeune homme avant de la laisser retomber.

_ Tu vas mieux ? la questionna-t-il avec douceur. Tu veux que je t'aide à quelque chose ?

Tout à coup, elle releva la tête comme si elle venait de se réveiller. Elle tournait la tête de chaque côté comme désorientée et quand son regard tomba sur Drago, elle sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul.

_ Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix.

_ Tu as frappé à ma porte, répondit-il simplement en se grattant la tête.

_ Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-elle avec de grands yeux.

_ Si, je te jure, promit-il. Tu es venue frapper à ma porte, il y a quelques instants et j'essayais de te demander ce que tu voulais, mais tu étais comme endormie.

L'ancienne Gryffondor sembla réfléchir.

_ Peut-être bien, pensa-t-elle tout haut. Je crois me souvenir de mon rêve... Mais je ne suis pas sûre..

_ Dis toujours, l'encouragea-t-il avec un sourire.

_ Je rêvais que je venais te demander de l'aide parce qu'il y avait une fille aux yeux verts qui me suivait, expliqua-t-elle le feu aux joues.

_ Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, dit-il en baillant.

_ N'importe quoi ! ajouta-t-elle piquée au vif.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers son lit et s'y allongea. Il mit bien les draps sur tout corps et essaya de trouver une position adéquate pour dormir. Pendant toute cette installation, Hermione le regarda faire sans rien dire. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se rendormir de peur de refaire des cauchemars.

_ Tu comptes dormir sur le pas de la porte ? plaisanta-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

_ C'est bon. Je pars ! répondit-elle en commençant à fermer la porte.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en haussant la voix ce qui fit arrêter l'action de sa coéquipière. Tu viens dormir avec moi ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu viennes me réveiller toutes les deux minutes parce que tu as besoin de mon aide.

_ Mais..., essaya-t-elle de le contredire.

_ Il n'y a pas de mais, dit-il avec un ton sans appel.

La jeune femme sut alors qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres solutions qui s'offraient à elle. Même si elle devait dormir avec Malefoy, l'être avec lequel elle voyait le moins partager un lit, elle fut bien contente d'admettre qu'il avait peut-être raison et si elle pouvait éviter quelques cauchemars et pouvoir dormir cela ne lui était pas de refus.

Elle ferma donc la porte doucement. Elle avait honte de devoir dormir dans le même lit qu'une personne – et son ancien ennemi – juste sous prétexte qu'elle avait peur. Elle trouvait cela vraiment puéril et à son goût cela manquait grandement de professionnalisme. Mais après tout que pouvait-elle faire à part acquiescer ?

Elle se dirigea vers le lit. Drago lui avait laissé la place à gauche du lit, celle qui était la plus près de la fenêtre. Elle contourna donc le lit sans un regard à son coéquipier qui la suivait du regard. Elle avait tellement honte. Honte de son comportement, honte de son attitude de faiblesse, honte de son accoutrement. Elle avait honte d'elle-même en général. Pourtant, elle ne devrait pas car elle n'était plus l'Hermione, aux fous cheveux. Elle était une seule femme séduisante aux yeux de tous, maintenant. Même si, sous sa vraie identité, elle était aussi, mais elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

Elle avait tout d'une jeune femme séduisante qui allait se coucher auprès de son jeune et beau mari. Oui, Clotilde était jolie. Elle avait de beaux yeux bleus clairs et une élégante chevelure brune aux boucles bien formées et soyeuse qui descendait élégante dans son dos. En d'autres termes, c'était un mélange entre les atouts physiques d'Hermione et de Clotilde.

L'ex-lionne s'assit d'abord sur le lit en tournant le dos à Drago qui la regardait toujours. Elle fit glisser ses fines jambes nues sous les draps et se mit sur le côté tournant toujours le dos à la personne qui lui avait offert son hospitalité pour la nuit.

_ Merci Dan, chuchota-t-elle quelques minutes après que la lumière fut éteinte mais elle entendait déjà la respiration régulière du jeune homme dans ses cheveux.

* * *

Hermione commença à émerger de son lourd sommeil de quelques heures. Elle avait chaud et froid en même temps. Elle adorait ce moment du réveil où le cerveau commence à se réveiller ainsi que les sens, mais pas assez pour avoir la force d'ouvrir les yeux. C'était le cas de l'ancienne Gryffondor, en ce moment. Elle se sentait lourde et fatiguée malgré ces quelques heures de répit qu'elle devait grandement à Drago.

Drago. Elle avait dormit avec Drago Malefoy. Elle pensait que si un jour ses amis seraient au courant, ils pleuraient sûrement de rire. Il était vrai que c'était très ironique. Comme quoi tout peux arriver ici, se dit-elle. Mais soudainement, elle remarqua un souffle chaud au sommet de sa tête. Elle se pétrifia sur place. N'osant plus respirer, plus bouger, et surtout elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux pour voir dans quelle situation aussi gênante soit-elle, elle se trouvait.

Elle sentit quelque chose bouger sous elle. Elle comprit alors qu'elle dormait sur torse de l'ancien Serpentard. C'était un comble. Le comble du ridicule. Elle décida en bonne Gryffondor de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'ouvrir les yeux.

En effet, au lieu découvrir la fenêtre et vit la porte. Elle se dit qu'elle était en mauvaise posture. Elle essaya de se lever sans réveiller le jeune homme, mais elle sentit une pression dans son dos. Elle tâta et découvrir avec horreur qu'elle aurait du mal à s'en sortir sans le réveiller vu que la pression n'était que la main de Drago qui entourait sa taille. Dans son élan de découragement, elle vit qu'elle était complètement affalée sur lui.

Elle comprit alors la sensation de chaleur et de fraîcheur en même temps. Elle avait chaud grâce au corps du jeune homme, mais avait froid parce qu'elle avait une jambe nue en dehors des draps sur lui. Elle se demanda comment elle avait pu faire autant de bêtises en une seule nuit : aller frapper à sa porte en pleine nuit, dire qu'elle avait rêvé de lui et de sa fameuse aide, dormir dans son lit et bien sûr dormir à moitié nue sur Drago. Elle se maudit alors intérieurement d'avoir mis la mignonne chemise de nuit en soie noire, mais elle se dit malheureusement qu'elle n'avait que ça comme pyjamas. A croire que Clotilde adorait cela, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Hermione, à cet instant.

Elle décida d'enlever délicatement sa jambe du corps du jeune homme et de la glisser sous les draps, mais elle heurta malencontreusement la jambe de son coéquipier. Elle tourna vivement la tête pour voir s'il s'était réveillé, mais rien. Elle souffla donc et essaya de faire glisser délicatement la main de drago pour qu'elle puisse sortir de cette position fâcheuse. Elle y parvint difficilement, mais elle réussit à sortir de là sans le réveiller. Elle se leva vite du lit et remit bien en place chemise de nuit pour pouvoir sortir de la chambre.

_ Tu croyais t'en sortir comme ça ? dit l'ancien Serpentard parfaitement réveillé.

_ Mais de quoi tu parles ? mentit-elle en lui tournant le dos pour se diriger vers la porte.

_ Je parle que tu m'as dormi dessus toute la nuit, affirma-t-il avec un large sourire en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête.

_ J'aurais peut-être pu changer de position si tu n'avais pas les mains baladeuses, répliqua-t-elle piquée au vif en commençant à sortir de la pièce.

_ Te fâche pas, Clotilde ! s'excusa-t-il. Je rigolais.

Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme et lui fit l'un des plus beaux sourires qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

_ Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu, hier, fredonna-t-elle en cherchant des habits propres dans sa partie du dressing. Mais, je t'ai parlé.

_ Ah ouais ? s'étonna-t-il en s'asseyant pour appuyer son dos à la tête de lit.

Elle acquiesça en se retournant pour lui faire face.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit ? s'enquit-il avec un ton séducteur.

_ Je t'en reparle parce qu'en fait, je veux vraiment que tu l'entendes...

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi, ce n'est rien de grave. T'es pas enceinte au moins ? paniqua-t-il.

_ Bien sûr que non, andouille, ria-t-elle. Tu voudrais que je sois enceinte de qui ?

_ Bah, je ne sais pas, mais vu comment tu m'as dormi dessus, t'aurais peut-être bien pu faire autre chose...

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire cristallin.

_ Non, mais je rêve, s'écroula-t-elle de rire en se dirigeant vers la porte. Ne prends pas tes rêves, pour des réalités, continua la jeune femme en faisant un clin d'œil à l'ancien Serpentard.

_ Qui te dit que ce sont mes rêves et pas les tiens ? ironisa-t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles aimant la tournure de la conversation.

_ En réalité, déclara-t-elle arrivée au pas de la porte. Je voulais juste de remercier, finit-elle en fermant celle-ci.

Les deux jeunes gens se lavèrent et s'habillèrent sous le beau soleil levant d'automne. Ils déjeunèrent en essayant de chercher le pourquoi du comment de l'évènement ô combien étrange qui s'était passé la veille. Ils tournèrent en rond et leurs tasses de café commençaient à devenir tiède voire froide.

_ Tu vas peut-être dire que je suis encore trop curieuse et que ça me fera défaut, avisa Hermione. Mais tu ne penses pas que ce serait le moment d'aller voir notre pièce mystère ? proposa-t-elle avec un grand sourire fier de son idée.

L'ancien vert et argent ne pût qu'acquiescer, car cette idée n'était pas du tout mauvaise. Quelques minutes plus tard, après qu'ils eussent fini la vaisselle et autres tâches ménagers, ils se retrouvèrent donc dans la salle de bain de la suite parentale - ou plus communément celle de Drago - devant le deuxième tiroir de la vasque la plus à gauche. Le jeune homme regarda l'ex-lionne dans les yeux et lui fit l'honneur d'appuyer sur le fameux bouton. Elle fut heureuse du geste qu'il avait fait et elle ouvrit donc le rangement, enleva les serviettes qu'il y avait dedans. Puis, trouva au fond à droite le tout petit bouton gris métal et appuya dessus délicatement.

Cette pièce était harmonieuse et douce dans des tons chocolat. La salle de bain était en réalité assez petite mais c'était tout à fait convenable pour un couple. Il y avait une douche à l'italienne, avec deux vasques ayant chacune deux tiroirs en dessous de celle-ci et ce meuble de bain était agrémenté d'une grande colonne où était rangé serviettes, différents produits...

Tout à coup, la porte de la salle de bain se ferma et les stores aussi. Les deux coéquipiers échangèrent un regard inquiet. La porte de la grande colonne s'ouvrit brusquement toute seule ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme en arrière. Drago plus téméraire de sa coéquipière alla voir pour la fermer. Mais dedans, il n'y avait plus ni étagères, ni serviettes ou encore différents produits. Il y avait maintenant un passage.

L'ancien serpent entra donc en hâte suivit d'Hermione de près, mais sursauta encore une fois dans la porte du placard se referma seule. Ils découvrirent une pièce de taille moyenne au plafond assez bas. Elle avait directement fait penser à la jeune femme aux divers films d'espionnages et d'actions qu'elle regardait dans sa vie moldue. En effet, la pièce était plongée dans le noir avec des écrans de toutes tailles dispersées sur les murs et deux fauteuils trônaient en son milieu avec plusieurs claviers.

_ Asseyez-vous, dit une voix alors inconnue et les deux jeunes gens s'exécutèrent plus fascinés par le décor qui était extraordinaire avec un côté science fiction. Je suis PRM3018 et je suis dirigée depuis la base du ministère pour vous guider et vous aider.

Drago regarda Hermione avec un air horrifié, et elle lui répondit avec un sourire encourageant et rassurant. Le comportement du jeune homme tout à fait compréhensible, car lui avait l'habitude de la magie blanche ou de la magie noire, mais pas de la technologie moldue et autres systèmes étranges. Et, ce robot en faisait parti.

_ Monsieur Bescon et son équipe, continua la machine, m'ont programmée pour vous présenter mes capacités, les fonctions de cette pièce et ce que vous pouvez y trouver, et surtout, les plans d'urgences. Je suis équipée de nombreuses technologies, ce qui me permet de vous comprendre et de vous reconnaître. En clair, vous pouvez me posez une question directement. Seuls, vous pouvez entrer dans cette pièce, et si vous en avez marre de ma présence vous pouvez en quelques sortes m'éteindre grâce à ce bouton rouge et en haut. Néanmoins, mon secteur sécurité restera toujours en activité.

_ Elle va nous faire un mode d'emploi en fait ? demanda Drago à l'oreille d'Hermione.

_ En effet Drago, répondit-elle avant Hermione. Nous allons commencer par mon secteur primaire : la sécurité. En effet, des caméras de surveillance sont posées dans toute la maison, à l'extérieur de celle-ci, et dans des lieux stratégiques tels que le parc, la grande rue du quartier ou encore votre travail à vous Drago.

Tout en disant cela, la ranger la plus haute des nombreux écrans s'alluma et ils purent constater que le robot PRM3018 disait vrai.

_ Dans ma fonction secondaire, je suis aussi votre ordinateur de base de données importante. Je peux vous donner n'importe quelle information, sur n'importe qui. Je peux ainsi vous renseigner sur tous les différents thèmes de vos questionnements. De plus, je suis chargée de faire des rapports au Ministère pour qu'ils puissent être tenus au courant de l'avancer de l'enquête. S'il y a des questions, bien sûr, n'hésitez pas, finit-elle.

_ Nous pouvons vous poser des questions sur des objets ou sur des légendes, ou autres choses ? questionna Hermione en regardant Drago pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle parlait de l'œil de serpent, la pierre qu'avait la jeune enfant autour de son cou.

_ Exactement, tout dont ce que vous avez besoin pour pouvoir avancer un maximum dans l'enquête, dit clairement la machine. Passons, maintenant aux fonctions de cette pièce, continua-t-elle et les sièges des deux gens se retournèrent par un mur qui était maintenant éclairé. En plus d'avoir une fonction informative et observatrice. Cette pièce est équipée en matériels de pointe concernant toutes les techniques moldues pour la police criminelle. De plus, différentes armes sont à votre disposition, mais aussi des tenues spécifiques... J'espère que vous me suivez toujours car nous arrivons à une partie très importante.

En voyant que les deux gens acquiesçaient, les sièges reprirent leur place initiale et la machine continua.

_ En effet, je suis chargée de vous faire assimiler les plans d'urgences d'évacuation. Comme, vous êtes sous couverture, si vous êtes démasqués ,vous risquez gros.

Les jeunes gens s'affaissèrent un peu plus dans leur fauteuil ayant peur des remarques à suivre.

_ Le Ministère des Couvertures, vous a créé d'autres couvertures, poursuivit-elle. C'est-à-dire une nouvelle identité, un nouveau physique...

Hermione pensa que la PRM3018 n'avait pas besoin de lui rappeler la définition d'une couverture vue ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. D'autres écrans s'allumèrent et ils virent apparaître deux cartes d'identité différente.

_ Je ne m'éternise pas plus, sachez que la magie, sauf cas majeur, est strictement interdite, c'est pourquoi, cette pièce et la PRM3018, sommes mis à votre disposition. Si vous êtes démasqués, vous fuirez automatiquement que la mission soit finie ou non. Vous serez lâchés dans la nature, c'est pourquoi il est important de rester sur ses cadres et d'essayer de profiter de cette pièce au maximum.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à ce que vous êtes venus faire ici.

Les deux agents sous couverture étaient étonnés par ce qu'ils venaient d'attendre, car ils pensaient en tant que pièce secrète avoir un ordinateur et quelques armes; histoire de tenir le choc, mais pas un robot à leur disposition. Ils restèrent fixer sans un mot les écrans des caméras de surveillance. Dans la maison rien ne bougeait tout semblait comme mort, mais les caméras extérieures étaient beaucoup plus intéressantes. Ils voyaient des gens différents, d'origines différentes, d'habitude différentes. Tout à coup, Hermione se leva d'un coup, et pointa du doigt une enfant sur l'un des écrans.

_ Euh.. Madame, Ordinateur, s'écria-t-elle. Est-ce que vous pouvez me chercher un maximum d'informations sur cette jeune fille et le collier qu'elle porte autour de son cou...

* * *

**Alors ? J'espère que le verdict est positif ? Que pensez-vous que l'ordinateur va leur apprendre sur la famille Gordon ? ;)**_  
_

**Pour tout savoir, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre.  
Faite-moi par de vos avis. :)**

**A très vite, KATIIIE**


	9. La fin d'une Histoire

**Coucou tout le monde ! :)  
Je suis vraiment confuse pour le retard, en retour, pour me faire pardonner, je publierai la suite lundi. Je vous dois bien cela ! ^.^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre sera vous divertir.  
_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)_**

_**Réponses aux reviews des Guest**_

_**Elna**_** :** Premièrement, je tenais à m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu à ta review sur le chapitre précédent. Ce mode de fonctionnement pour répondre aux reviews anonymes m'ait un peu étranger. :) Deuxième, je voulais te remercier d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review surtout lorsqu'elle est aussi gentille que la tienne. Pour ce qui est de ta supposition, tu trouveras peut-être quelques réponses dans ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est du reste, je vais me taire autrement ce ne serait pas drôle. :D Encore merci pour la review ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Bisous ! (:

_**Dylan**__** :**_Saches que je suis très touchée par le fait que tu aies pris le temps de laisser une review alors que ce n'est pas habituel. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes parce que là tu me mets une pression monstre en disant que tu classes ma fiction dans l'une de tes favorites. :D Dans l'attente de pouvoir lire de nouvelles fois ton avis sur les prochains chapitres. Bisous ! (:

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 : Fin d'une histoire**

__ Euh... Madame, Ordinateur, s'écria-t-elle. Est-ce que vous pouvez me chercher un maximum d'informations sur cette jeune fille et le collier qu'elle porte autour de son cou..._

__ _Elle se nomme Sydney Gordon, dicta la PRM3018. Âgée de cinq ans, elle vit seule avec son père Aaron Gordon, sa mère étant morte il y a deux ans dans des circonstances encore inconnues. Elle loge donc avec Monsieur Gordon dans la rue parallèle à la vôtre, mais le jeune homme et sa fille viennent régulièrement car Madame Katherine Gordon, mère d'Aaron Gordon et grand-mère de Sydney Gordon, garde la jeune enfant pendant que son fils va travailler à la bourse de Vancouver.

_ Mais c'est dans la même entreprise où je vais travailler, s'exclama Drago.

_ Exact, dit Hermione d'un ton distrait. Je le trouve un peu trop présent sur tous les tableaux celui-là...

_ Pour la pierre que porte la jeune fille, continua la machine. Cette pierre s'appelle l'œil du Serpent, elle est caractérisée par sa couleur verte émeraude terne. Dans les premières civilisations, l'œil du Serpent - la pierre - avait une connotation de protection, mais aussi de transmutation. La légende disait « Celui qui la porte sera protégé du mal et n'aura point de mal à changer de personnalité pour pouvoir se sauver... »

La PRM3018 s'arrêta de parler et les deux jeunes gens restèrent à regarder les écrans, pensifs. Drago, lui regardait les gens défilés dans la dernière rangée d'écrans. Quant à Hermione, elle fixait la photo d'identité de Sydney et d'Aaron Gordon ainsi que la photo de la pierre surnommée l'œil de Serpent. Elle était perplexe et perdue sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur cette fameuse pierre et la jeune enfant.

_ Si la légende dit vrai, commença la jeune femme en ramenant ses genoux sous son menton. La fillette Gordon peut être protégée du mal des autres, mais elle peut quand même le faire. Et puis la partie « changer de personnalité pour pouvoir se sauver », oui, devant moi elle a changé de personnalité, mais pour se sauver de quoi, de qui ? Je ne suis pas le mal pourtant.

_ Peut-être pas pour toi, répondit l'ancien serpentard en la regardant. Mais peut-être que pour elle, ou pour la pierre, tu es le mal parce que tu n'as pas la même idéologie...

_ Oui, mais quelle idéologie ?

_ Rappelle-toi, continua-t-il à expliquer, de ce que nous a dit Bescon quand il nous a annoncé notre mission. Des objets magiques en possession des moldus leur font changer de comportements et les personnes qui seraient derrière tout cela seraient des personnes partisans du parti conservateur de la magie qui s'apparente un peu à l'idéologie de Tu-sais-qui...

_ Oui, intervient-elle. Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à des simples moldus alors que cette idéologie en a après les moldus ou sang-de-bourbe qui pratiquent la magie.

_ Qui te dit que ces personnes n'ont aucun lien avec la magie ?

L'ancienne lionne resta pensive et décida de sortir de la pièce qui était un peu trop exigu à son goût. A vrai dire, elle ne se sentait pas en pleine forme. Elle était fatiguée comme vidée de toute énergie. Elle s'allongea donc sur le lit de Drago et s'endormit.

Elle fit des rêves étranges, agités qui n'avaient pas vraiment de sens. Mais c'est surtout l'omniprésence du vert, flamboyant presque vivant qui hantait et dominait ses rêves. Quelques fois, elle entendait des sons ressemblant aux discours en fourchelang de la fillette Gordon. Elle se faisait poursuivre. Elle essayait de fuir. Elle essayait de résister contre quelque chose ou contre quelqu'un. Une personne ? Un objet ? Une atmosphère ? Un lieu ? Elle ne savait qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de fuir à tout prix comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais, il fallait absolument qu'elle résiste.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et toute en sueur. Elle tremblait de la tête au pied et avait la respiration saccadée comme essoufflée après une course poursuite éreintante. Elle se mit sur les coudes pour pouvoir mieux regarder la pièce. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal à part que c'était la chambre de son coéquipier et non la sienne. Elle descendit donc pour voir ce que faisait Drago.

Elle le trouva devant la bibliothèque. Il avait l'air pensif et intrigué comme s'il était en train de débattre intérieurement entre le pour et le contre de lire un livre moldu. Il ne s'était pas aperçu de la présence de la jeune femme derrière lui.

_ Je te conseille Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare, avisa-t-elle en prenant le livre pour aller s'installer sur le canapé.

_ Et pourquoi ce livre ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

_ Un grand classique de la littérature moldue, répondit-elle simplement. Je te lis le résumé* : _« L'amour fou, fusionnel, inexorablement en marche vers la mort violente, l'amour qui refuse de fléchir au décès d'un des partenaires. L'amour qui trahit les conventions sociales. Ce feu à quoi deux êtres pathétiques se réchauffent, alors que l'horreur les entoure... »._

_ Un peu bizarre comme résumé, dit-il en s'appuyant sur la bibliothèque.

_ Il était une fois deux êtres qui s'aiment passionnément, mais leur amour était impossible..., formula-t-elle avec un air mystérieux. Alors convaincu ? finit-elle avec un large sourire commercial.

_ Tu n'auras qu'à me poser la question quand je l'aurai fini, dit-il en souriant.

Drago s'assit à côté d'Hermione qui lui tendit le livre.

_ Je suis contente que tu t'intéresse à cette littérature, commenta-t-elle pensive. Tu as tellement changé…

Le jeune homme la considéra pendant quelques instants. Le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Se sentant observée, elle tourna la tête et accrocha son regard azur au regard chocolat de son coéquipier. La jeune femme baissa la tête comme gênée et essaya de reprendre sa lecture du dernier magasine de cuisine. Mais Drago ne décrocha pas son regard d'Hermione.

_ Tu ne joues pas un jeu au moins ? demanda-t-elle les yeux dans le vide. Enfin, je sais très bien que si tu étais dans cette situation bien sûr que tu ne me le diras pas.

Il y eut un long silence. Tout à coup, l'ancien Serpentard se leva d'un bon et resta debout, les traits tirés et le regard sombre. Il ne la regardait plus.

_ Je me disais bien que c'était trop beau pour que tu puisses enfin me faire confiance, dit-il à voix basse.

Il quitta la pièce en hâte. Pris son manteau et ses clefs de voiture. Hermione n'entendit que la porte claquer et le bruit du moteur s'éloigner. Elle était prise au dépourvu de la tournure de la conversation. Elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir été aussi idiote et d'avoir manqué d'autant de tact.

Elle avait peur pour lui. Elle avait peur pour la mission. Mais, elle avait surtout peur pour eux car, enfin ils avaient réussi à lier un semblant de relation. Même un semblant d'amitié ? Elle était tellement déçue d'elle-même. Comment avait-elle pu mettre tout en l'air en seulement quelques paroles ? Elle se sentait tellement nulle et inutile… Elle avait même envie qu'il la licencie. Qu'il dise à Monsieur Bescon qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer avec une incapable dans son genre. Elle l'aurait méritée amplement.

Elle se sentait terriblement seule et sans repères. Elle comprit alors que Drago était bien plus que son coéquipier, il était aussi sa boussole dans ce vaste monde de terres inconnues. Par ailleurs, lui aussi était parti, seul, en voiture. Hermione commença à s'inquiéter de l'avoir laissé partir. Lui, qui n'avait eu que quelques heures de cours de conduite pendant leur formation et par dessus cela qui détestait la conduite, et surtout la voiture.

Les heures tournèrent et Hermione tourna elle aussi mais en rond. Elle faisait les cent pas. Elle avait peur. Elle était tellement inquiète. Vingt-trois heures sonnèrent et l'absence de son coéquipier commençait à se faire longue et lourde. Elle fonctionnait au café de peur de rater un coup de téléphone ou encore l'arrivée d'un policier pour lui annoncer qu'il était décédé d'un accident de voiture ou seulement de le voir rentrer sans une égratignure. Elle voudrait recevoir tous les ennuis du monde, toutes les réprimandes possibles, tant qu'il restait vivant à ses côtés.

Elle s'assit avec un plaid et une tasse de café sur les marches de l'escalier en fixant désespérément la porte d'entrée. Elle voulait tellement le voir ouvrir cette porte. Même s'il la virait, même s'il lui faisait une réprimande hardie, elle voulait juste le retrouver vivant.

Le voir vivant. Le sentir respirer. Humer son parfum. Le regarder.

Elle voulait continuer, et s'excuser de tellement de choses, de tellement d'erreurs. Oui, elle voulait beaucoup de choses. Mais, vouloir n'était pas pouvoir. Elle attendait toujours sur les marches de l'escalier. Elle était toute courbaturée et tendue. Il était vrai que les marches n'étaient vraiment l'endroit le plus confortablement de la maison. Mais elle restait là, telle une statue comme pour s'infliger sa propre punition.

Elle commençait à flancher. Le sommeil lui tendait les bras grands ouverts. Elle luttait pour ne pas se laisser tenter par la solution de facilité, pour continuer à croire que son esprit pouvait encore être maître de son corps, pour pouvoir garder la tête hors de l'eau, histoire de continuer à espérer qu'il puisse encore rentrer dans quelques secondes ? Quelques minutes ? Quelques heures ? Jamais ?

Tout à coup, elle entendit un bruit de moteur se reprocher. Elle se leva d'un bond et vit une voiture se garer devant leur maison, le moteur se couper et un grand blond en sortir. Hermione comprit vite de qui il s'agissait. Elle fut envahie par une envie de l'embrasser aussi forte que de lui flanquer la gifle de sa vie.

Drago eut à peine le temps de sortir de son engin, qu'il vit sa coéquipière sortir en furie vêtue d'une robe de chambre de soie. Sur son coup de colère, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi comment elle allait réagir. Mais vu la tête qu'elle faisait elle n'avait pas l'air d'être dans sa meilleure humeur. Pourtant, il osa quand même un de ses sourires qui faisaient tourner la tête de toutes les filles pour essayer de se faire pardonner de l'avoir laissée sans nouvelle depuis que l'horloge avait sonné quatre heures de l'après-midi. Il regarda sa montre et il vit qu'il était plus d'une heure.

Hermione s'approcha de plus en plus rapidement de sa cible qui était maintenant verrouillée. Elle ne voyait plus que lui. Et quand elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur, elle resta le fixer quelques instants. Elle était en colère. Elle avait tellement eu peur que son corps, contre lequel elle s'était battue pendant plusieurs heures pour l'attendre, pour avoir de ses nouvelles, n'en put plus et une larme coula sur sa joue, puis une deuxième. Elle baissa la tête puis la releva et l'envie de le gifler fut plus forte que tout. Sa main partit avec force pour s'écraser sur la joue du jeune homme. Il ne broncha pas, en fait il n'eut aucune réaction à la surprise d'Hermione qui regrettait déjà son geste ayant peur des représailles à venir. Leurs corps étaient proches pourtant intérieurement ils avaient l'impression d'être à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre.

_ Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance si tu me laisses sans aucune nouvelle pendant des heures ? chuchota-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Tout à coup, l'ancienne Gryffondor sentit ses oreilles sifflées. Elles sifflaient tellement fort que ce son aussi désagréable soit-il en devenait assourdissant. Elle s'agenouilla à bout de force, les mains sur ses oreilles et cria de toutes ses forces. Elle voulait que ce son cesse, elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de supporter une seconde de plus de cette torture.

Ces sifflement se transformèrent en cris de plus en plus strident, de plus en plus aigu, de plus de en plus invivable. Elle crut devenir folle. Des larmes de souffrance et d'incompréhension coulaient sur ses joues. Son organisme, son être, son âme criaient et suppliaient que ce bruit eût été arrêté. Elle reconnut une voix dans ce brouhaha terrifiant. Elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'elle disait. C'était tel un sifflement perfide et rauque. Elle sentit son corps l'abandonner dans ces hurlements.

Soudain, elle se sentit revivre, mais elle avait une sensation de mal-être. Elle était courbaturée et toute crispée. Elle remarqua qu'elle était allongée sur de la terre et elle se demanda comment il pouvait bien avoir de la terre sur un sol qui venait d'être goudronné qui était leur allée. Elle prit conscience qu'il n'y avait plus de cris, plus de sifflements, plus un seul bruit à vrai dire. Le silence régnait. Le silence si reposant tout en étant affreusement horrifiant. Elle ne trouva pas cela normal et s'en était même inquiétant, mais son corps était si meurtri par l'attaque qu'il venait de subir, qu'elle voulait juste se rouler en boule et dormir. Dormir d'un sommeil le plus profond possible dans ce silence de mort et ne jamais se réveiller ? Mais, à quoi pensait-elle ? Elle déraillait complètement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, car elle comprit qu'elle n'était plus maîtresse d'elle-même, car elle se laissait aller à des pensées morbides qui ne correspondaient point à sa personnalité. Elle regretta tout de suite son geste car, elle fut prise d'une vision d'horreur. En effet, elle était allongée sur de la terre, mais pas que. Elle se trouvait allongée dans un trou creusé dans la terre de forme rectangulaire.

Hermione Granger se trouvait dans un trou pour enterrer un cercueil.

Elle commença à paniquer et à essayer de se relever afin de sortir de cet endroit lugubre et malsain. Elle ne put pas. Elle était collée au sol comme vidée de ses forces telle une morte qui vivait son enterrement. Elle vit une fine main blanche apparaître. La main serrée chargeait de terre. Un visage se dévoila. Il était malsain et angélique à la fois, beau et laid. Mais ce qui frappa Hermione se fut les grands yeux verts du visage. Ils étaient tellement immenses, qu'elle ne put que hurler en reconnaissant la fille Gordon. A sa réaction, l'enfant malsain se mit telle une fillette à rire aux éclats rauques, mais doux en même temps tout en jetant la poignée de terre sur la jeune femme qui était terrifiée par la peur. Puis, plus rien. Le néant.

Hermione Granger n'entendit que le silence et ne sentit que de la terre sous son corps allongé. Elle comprit instantanément ce qui lui arrivait et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit qu'elle n'était plus dans un trou, mais entourée de chaque coté par des hais parfaitement taillées. Elle réussit à se lever d'un bond et commença à chercher la sortir. Elle courait vite, se cognait, trébuchait. Elle voulait sortir à tout prix de ce cauchemar et au plus vite. Elle avait peur. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, ni pourquoi, ni comment elle avait atterri ici. Mais la seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas en revenir idem de cette aventure. Si un jour, elle revenait...

_ Comme tu penses bien, ma douce enfant, susurra une voix à son oreille.

Hermione se retourna précipitamment pour découvrir qui était à l'origine de cette voix.

_ Je suis là, maintenant, continua-t-elle derrière elle.

La jeune femme se retourna encore. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à voir la personne qui était derrière cette voix.

_ Oh, ma douce enfant, recommença doucement celle-ci. Tu n'arrives pas à mettre un visage sur ma voix ? Qui te dit que je ne suis pas le fruit de ton imagination ? Ou que tu sois devenue folle ? Ou encore que je sois ton pire cauchemar ? finit-elle en hurlant d'un rire strident.

_ TAISEZ-VOUS, cria l'ancienne Gryffondor, mais les rires continuèrent et devinrent de plus en plus en fort. FERMEZ-LA !

Tout recommençait comme quand elle avait quitté le monde réel. Des rires, des hurlements, et une voix douce qui dominait. La même qu'il avait quelques minutes, mais qui lui semblait les heures. Cependant cette fois-ci, elle comprenait ce qu'elle disait. Elle voulut se concentrer pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Tout à coup, les hais commencèrent à bouger pour ne former plus qu'un carré. Hermione paniquait et essayait de chercher une sortie, mais les hais commencèrent à s'approcher de la jeune femme. Elle était piégée, mais ce n'était pas tout. Elle était piégée, s'en était fini.

_ C'est la fin, mon enfant, murmura une voix enfantine. Il est temps de dormir maintenant que l'histoire est finie.

Hermione sentit toutes ses forces disparaître.

Ses pieds se dérobèrent sous son poids.

Sa tête heurta le sol.

_Elle sut que tout était fini._

_La fin d'une histoire._

_Pour laisser place au trou noir._

* * *

Alors ? Le verdict est-il bon ? Pensez-vous qu'Hermione va survivre à cette macabre aventure ? :P  
J'ai hâte de découvrir vos avis et vos suppositions.

Vous aurez la suite en avance, c'est promis ! ^.^  
A très bientôt pour la suite des aventures. (:

_ * Le résumé n'est pas de moi, il appartient entièrement au site laprocure . com_


	10. Solitude, tristesse et baiser

**Bonsoir tout le monde,  
Comme promis voici la suite en avance, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :)**

**Je voulais vous remercier pour vos adorables reviews, vos mises en favoris et toutes les alerts, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup ! Donc, merci ! :)**

_**Réponses aux reviews des Guest**_

_**Elna**__** :** _J'aime beaucoup tes suppositions et surtout tes reviews qui me font très plaisirs ! :D Malheureusement, pour voir si tes suppositions sont vraies, il faudra attendre les prochains chapitres. ;) J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Bisous bisous ! :)

_**Lililouna : **_Carrément flippant est super bien choisi comme expression ! :D Je me demande quelques fois où je vais chercher mes idées complètement tordues ! x) Amoureuse ? Non, malheureusement, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. ^.^ Merci beaucoup pour la review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous ! (:

**_/!\ ATTENTION : _**_la mention flash-back peut contenir plusieurs événements. Donc, faite bien attention. Ceci étant pour faciliter la compréhension du chapitre. :)_

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 : Solitude, tristesse et baiser**

Drago Malefoy avait commencé à travailler, là où il devait faire des recherches pour la mission. La bourse de Vancouver était d'un ennui mortel quand on ne prenait pas goût à l'argent ou tout simplement à la vie. Il s'ennuyait, mais il essayait quand même de chercher quelques indices. Pour peut-être voir un jour la fin de cette enquête. De cette mission de tous les malheurs.

Il était à la cafétéria de la bourse en train d'essayer d'avaler quelques morceaux de son sandwich sans grande conviction à l'heure de midi. Le temps était maussade et pluvieux en ce début de mois de novembre, un peu comme l'esprit du jeune homme. Il était vrai que son humeur n'était pas au beau fixe avec les moments qu'il vivait en ce moment. Mais il continuait à avancer. Il essayait de garder la tête hors de l'eau comme Hermione Granger, la courageuse, l'aurait fait.

Il n'avait plus faim. De toute manière, il n'avait plus envi de faire grand chose, seul dans ce monde de terres inconnues. Il alla donc se chercher un café bien noir comme lui faisait sa pseudo femme le matin. Quand, il revint quelqu'un était assis à sa table. Il le reconnut, mais à vrai dire il aurait eu envi au plus haut point de fuir sa présence. Seulement, il y avait l'enquête, la mission et il fallait à tout prix la finir. Au plus vite, pour finir ce cauchemar. Il s'assit donc à sa table en face d'Aaron Gordon.

_ Salut, dit Aaron avec un sourire en plus tendant la main.

Drago la lui serra brièvement, mais ne dit rien. Il était fatigué et il se concentra sur son café dans l'espoir qu'il puisse se sentir mieux après. Il y avait du bruit et du monde à cette heure de point à la cafétéria, pourtant un silence de morts s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. L'ancien Serpentard avait la tête baissée sur son café. Il le faisait tourner et restait le fixer en espérant qu'il puisse trouver une consolation ou bien même une solution à ses problèmes.

_ Vous tenez le coup ? demanda le jeune Gordon.

Drago releva la tête vers l'homme qui lui faisait la conversation et hocha les épaules.

_ Toujours pas de bonnes nouvelles ?

_ Non, malheureusement, répondit l'ex vert et argent.

_ Toute ma famille est sincèrement désolée, conclut Aaron.

* * *

*** _Flash-Back_**

Le jeune homme était parti en colère. Dans une colère noire et s'en réfléchir, il avait pris ses clefs, était monté dans sa voiture et était parti loin sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il voulait juste s'éloigner le plus loin possible du protagoniste qui était à l'origine de cette colère. Comment ne pouvait-elle toujours pas lui faire confiance ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de mal pour ne pas réussir à se faire pardonner de ses années de hontes passées ? Il était monté dans cette voiture. Il avait mis le contact et était parti. Malgré le fait qu'il eut détesté la voiture, i était parti tel un moldu en colère après sa femme. Après quelques heures de répit et dès qu'il eut retrouvé son calme et ses esprits, il prit le chemin du retour. Une fois arrivé devant la maison, il se gara, coupa le moteur et sortit de la voiture. Il n'eut d'ailleurs à peine le temps de sortir qu'il vit sa coéquipière sortir à toute allure de sa maison. Le visage fermé, les traits tirés par la fatigue. Il se dit qu'il était dans de beaux draps.

Elle arriva à sa hauteur. Elle resta le fixer quelques instants. Elle avait un visage magnifique malgré la colère qu'elle avait dans les yeux. Elle baissa la tête comme fatiguée de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Il eut envi de la prendre dans ses bras pour réconforter ce minuscule corps - qui s'était inquiété pendant des heures - pour s'excuser d'avoir été aussi bête et égoïste de l'avoir laissée seule après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Quant elle eut remonté la tête. Il fut frappé par ses yeux azurs amplis de larmes de cristal. Mais, il ne put pas rester les admirer plus longtemps car il sentit la main de jeune femme s'écraser sur sa joue. Il venait sûrement de recevoir la gifle de sa vie. Il sentit la chaleur lui monter dans la joue. Il ne broncha pas. Il l'avait amplement méritée. Son corps était proche du sien pourtant il avait l'impression d'être à des kilomètres d'elle comme s'il y avait un mur de plus en plus grand, de plus en plus fort qui était en train de se construire entre eux. Avaient-ils tout perdu de ce qu'ils avaient réussi à construire sur les ruines du passé ?

_ Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance si tu me laisses sans aucunes nouvelles pendant des heures ? chuchota-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Elle avait raison. Elle avait toujours raison. Il n'était pas digne de confiance. Toujours trop immature et égoïste pour être digne de sa confiance. C'était son plus grand combat : essayer d'obtenir la confiance de quelqu'un et de la garder à jamais. Il essayait mais c'était si dur, si laborieux d'obtenir un bout de confiance de quelqu'un et de la garder bien précieusement. C'était dur, ô que oui. Mais, il comprit qu'avec Hermione, il fallait la gagner. Il avait n'avait pas répondu. Il l'avait laissée dire parce que c'était la vérité, même si ça l'avait profondément blessé.

Tout à coup, l'ancienne Gryffondor se mit à hurler. Les mains sur les oreilles, elle s'agenouilla à bout force. Elle criait d'arrêter ses bruits, ses hurlements. Elle pleurait de souffrance. Une souffrance telle qu'elle en suppliait de la laisser partir, de la laisser mourir.

Drago était paniqué. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et essaya de l'apaiser, de la calmer. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Elle continuait. Elle souffrait. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un à l'origine de ce phénomène que subissait sa coéquipière. Il ne vit personne au premier abord. Son regard se passa sur la maison d'en face d'où la porte venait de s'ouvrir.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écria Monsieur Gordon en courant vers Drago.

_ Je ne sais pas, chuchota-t-il plusieurs fois.

Les cris d'Hermione commencèrent à ralentir et à devenir plus qu'un murmure. Elle suppliait d'arrêter ses bruits, d'arrêter ses cris. Elle avait les yeux dans le vide. L'instinct du jeune homme se mit en action car s'il ne réagissait pas il allait la perdre et à jamais.

_ APPELER LES SECOURS, hurla-t-il à Hadrien Gordon qui courait déjà vers sa maison pour exécuter l'ordre du jeune homme.

Il avait peur. Elle devenait de plus en plus pâle, de grosses cernes violettes commençaient à se creuser sous ses yeux. Elle clignait lentement les yeux comme si elle luttait contre une force intérieure.

_ S'il te plaît, supplia-t-il la jeune femme. Reste avec moi. Bas-toi encore ! Tu peux le faire...

Le jeune homme regarda derrière pour voir où en était monsieur Gordon et son appel. Son regard se posa sur la fenêtre du deuxième étage. Il y avait quelqu'un à la fenêtre. Un petit être de peau blanche. Mais on regard fut attiré par un point lumineuse vert flamboyant autour du cou de l'enfant. Il comprit. Drago comprit que c'était l'enfant Gordon qui faisait du mal à Hermione.

Il regarda Hermione à qui toutes forces étaient parties. Elle semblait comme morte, pâle, immobile sur le goudron de leur allée. Elle avait le regard fixe vers le ciel. Elle ne clignait plus des yeux. Drago se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas abandonné. Si, cette sombre enfant ne lui avait pas pris sa coéquipière. Il ne connaissait pas les gestes de premiers secours. Il ne pouvait rien faire sans sa baguette. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part peut-être lui tenir la main et continuer à bredouiller quelques mots pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait encore le faire, des encouragements qui ne servaient sûrement à rien, mais ils permettaient à Drago d'y croire encore, de se dire qu'un enfant ne pouvait pas lui prendre sa coéquipière.

Elle n'était encore pas morte. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme cela, sans rien, sans repère. Elle était finalement comme sa boussole dans ce monde moldu aux traditions inconnues. Même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas bien. Même si les années passées, ils s'étaient détestés, il voulait qu'elle reste. Il voulait continuer à lui enseigner son métier. Il voulait continuer à travailler avec elle, mais il voulait surtout la voir vivante.

La voir vivante. La sentir respirer. Humer son parfum. La regarder tout simplement mais animée...

Malheureusement, vouloir n'était pas pouvoir et il commençait à perdre espoir. Hermione tourna lentement, douloureusement, mortellement la tête vers Drago. Son visage était dépourvu de vie. Ses yeux n'avaient plus leurs petites étincelles. Elle avait l'allure d'une morte. Pourtant, elle tourna la tête vers Drago. Elle lui accrocha le regard comme un dernier au revoir. Un adieu déchirant à la dernière personne qu'elle allait voir. Le cœur du jeune homme se saisit. Il ne pouvait plus faire abstraction du sentiment de désespoir, de tristesse, d'injustice qu'il l'envahissait. Son regard. Ce regard qu'elle venait de lui faire tel un au revoir, tel un adieu sans retour.

_ Non, tu ne peux pas, la suppliait-il. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner. Reste !

Il avait pris sa main dans la sienne et la collait à son cœur comme pour lui passer un peu de sa vie. A vrai dire, en moment-là, il lui aurait donné sa vie. Il lui aurait donné le monde entier pour ne pas la voir mourir. Sous ses yeux. Sans ne pouvoir rien faire.

_ C'est... elle... c'était...el..., murmura difficilement Hermione.

Drago avait redressé la tête comme pour comprendre la signification de ses paroles. Mais, il n'y réfléchit pas plus, car les yeux de la courageuse Gryffondor clignaient de plus en plus lentement. Et dans un hurlement du jeune homme, ils ne se rouvrirent plus.

* * *

Drago Malefoy enclencha le bouton pour rentrer dans leur pièce secrète. Ou plutôt, maintenant sa pièce secrète étant seul. En attendant l'ouverture de la porte. Il se regarda dans le miroir, il avait l'air fatigué, épuisé par la vie. Il entra dans la salle sans grande conviction. La pièce était toujours la même qu'il y avait quelques jours, pourtant, tant de choses avaient changé dans une durée si courte qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le monde n'avait pas changé en même temps que lui.

Il vit les deux fauteuils qui trônaient au centre de la pièce donnèrent l'envie à Drago de pleurer. Un Malefoy pleurer était rare, mais c'était une sensation qu'il découvrait petit à petit et qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais connaître. Pourtant, même si l'envie était très présente, il n'en fit rien. Il resta impassible, neutre comme l'éducation qui l'avait reçue le lui avait appris. Bien sûr, il ne niait pas de n'avoir jamais pleuré. Il avait déjà pleuré de peur ou ayant mal, mais il n'avait jamais eu envi de pleurer de tristesse, de désespoir.

Il s'assit sur son siège habituel comme pour garder en sa mémoire la personne qui siégeait, il y a quelques jours encore, à côté de lui. La machine lui dit bonjour. Il n'y répondit pas après tout à quoi bon ce n'était qu'une machine. Elle lui demanda ce qui l'amenait ici. Il n'en pouvait plus d'expliquer, de raconter encore et encore les mêmes choses. Mais, surtout, là il ne voulait pas annoncer son échec. Il ne voulait pas leur annoncer cette terrible nouvelle. Il n'en avait pas la force. Il n'en avait plus la force. Pourtant, il le fallait pour le ministère, pour ses proches, pour le monde entier. Il demanda l'appel d'urgence au Ministère et plus précisément à Monsieur Bescon. Les minutes passèrent et son appréhension augmentait. Il avait peur de leur annoncer ce qui était peut-être irrémédiable. Son directeur avec sa bouille ronde de gentil bonhomme apparut sur l'écran et le salua, mais l'air préoccupé, car Drago avait déclenché l'appel d'urgence.

_ Monsieur, commença-t-il en regardant ses mains et la gorge serrée. Il faut que je vous annonce quelque chose de grave...

* * *

*** _Fin du Flash-Back_**

Drago Malefoy ou Dan Richard avait fini sa journée de travail. Il était fatigué sans vraiment avoir fait quelque chose d'utile, de pertinent. Depuis ce soir-là, il y avait maintenant deux semaines, il n'arrivait à rien. Il était seul dans sa vie, seul dans sa mission. Il était seul sans soutien à part les quelques regards ou mots compatissants. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il était aussi tourmenté.

Certes, c'était sa coéquipière. Il commençait à avoir un semblant de relation fragile entre eux. Mais après tout, elle n'était rien d'autre. Assis dans sa voiture éteinte sur le parking de son travail, il se maudit intérieurement de penser à des choses pareilles. Il était tout à fait normal d'être dans un état pareil. Et puis, de toute façon, au niveau de sa couverture, il était obligé de jouer au malheureux, d'être triste, mais il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le jouer, car il était vraiment triste.

Sur la route, il pensa à ce qu'il aurait fait de ses deux semaines avec elle. Ils se seraient sûrement réconciliés et pardonnés les fautes de l'un et de l'autre. A vrai dire, Drago lui avait déjà pardonné. Il lui avait tout pardonné à partir du moment où il avait décidé de revenir après sa colérique fugue. Il voulait lui aussi se faire pardonner mais était-il trop tard ? Il ne savait pas. Il était pas dans une incertitude des plus sombres et profondes, celle où l'on ne voit pas le bout. Il aurait tellement voulu partir à sa place. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Bescon sur comment avait réagi ses proches et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait maintenant ? Il ne savait pas. Incertitude malsaine.

Il était perdu dans ses pensés. Il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà devant la porte bleu-ciel numéro 401. Il avait peur de cette porte, peur de ce qui pouvait se passer dedans. Il hésitait constamment à la franchir de peur. C'était toujours un grand stress de prendre la décision de traverser ce passage. Il n'aimait pas cette pièce. Elle était lugubre et sans personnalité, mais il faisait avec. Il posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

Il ne fit pas le tour de la pièce. Il connaissait trop bien à son goût. Il la côtoyait depuis deux semaines, chaque jour plus ou moins longtemps, pour faire acte de présence, pour se donner du courage et lui donner du courage, afin de continuer à garder espoir. Il s'assit sur le seul siège de la pièce en faux cuir marron beige, peu confortable. Il s'assit dedans et ferma les yeux. Il évalua le chemin parcouru. Il rouvrit les yeux, sortit le livre _Roméo et Juliette_ et commença à lui faire la lecture.

* * *

*** **_**Flash-Back**  
_

Le temps était long par moment et tellement court à d'autre. Les mauvais moments étaient généralement longs. Il était long d'attendre le verdict, mais contradictoirement, il était aussi effrayé de l'entendre et il voulait retarder cet instant le plus possible.

Il regarda sa montre et vit que cinq heures s'affichaient dessus. Cela faisait trois heures que ça s'était passé. Trois heures et il ne savait toujours pas. Il attendait sagement, vidé de tous sentiments, dans la salle d'attente des urgences. Beaucoup de monde s'affairait autour de lui, mais il était déconnecté. Il était assis droit sur son fauteuil et regardait l'heure tel un automate ou un homme d'affaire pressé de classer une affaire urgente. L'affaire était urgente, mais Drago ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle soit classée à jamais.

Il n'était pas seul dans la salle d'attente, mais il avait l'impression d'être seul comme coupé du monde, mais il n'était pas seul. Certaines personnes discutaient, d'autres pleuraient, râlaient. Il y en a qui faisait les cents pas, qui s'impatientait. Mais personne ne restait s'en rien faire. Personne ne restait stoïque et calme telle une statue de marbre sauf l'ancien Serpentard, qui dans sa jeunesse avait appris à ne pas céder à l'émotion, à ne pas les montrer pour rester le plus fort aux yeux des autres. Mais, intérieurement, il bouillonnait, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre sans savoir, d'attendre sans ne pouvoir rien faire.

Comment allait-il faire si le verdict était négatif ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne voulait pas y penser, pourtant il allait devoir y penser si cela se réalisait, mais il continuait à garder espoir, à croiser les doigts pour se dire que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, qu'ils allaient forcément remonter la pente ensemble. Il ne voulait pas penser tout court, néanmoins le film des récents évènements lui revinrent continuellement en tête. Il se passait et repassait les moindres détails pour savoir comment, pourquoi, par qui... Mais rien n'était vraiment clair dans sa tête. Il se souvint de sa dernière phrase « c'est elle. » puis malheureusement c'était devenu « c'était elle » comme si Hermione savait déjà son destin. Sa fin ?

Le « elle » paraissait tout à fait logique pour Drago. Le « elle » était la jeune fille Gordon. Enfin, il supposait. Il ne faisait que le lien entre l'être pâle et la pierre verte derrière la fenêtre des Gordon qu'il avait aperçu et ce que lui avait dit sa coéquipière. Si, c'était vraiment cette enfant... Pourquoi en voulait-elle autant à Hermione ? Comment pouvait-elle faire ça ? Il se dit qu'un enfant ne pouvait pas faire cela, donc c'était certainement la pierre qui était à l'origine de tout cela ? Il ne savait pas. Tant de questions et aucune réponse ne lui vint à l'esprit à part que la famille Gordon avait un lien avec cette sombre histoire.

Son nom d'emprunt retentit dans la salle d'attente et le sortit de ses réflexions. Il se dirigea machinalement vers le comptoir comme les autres personnes l'avaient fait quand ils avaient été appelés. La secrétaire lui donna l'endroit où il allait pouvoir rencontrer le médecin et enfin pouvoir savoir à quoi il pouvait s'en tenir. La salle était numérotée 401. Son corps s'y rendit à cette chambre. En fait, ses jambes bougeaient toutes seules sans qu'il ne leur demande rien car intérieurement Drago était partagé entre le fait de si rendre ou non, de partir sans rien dire pour éviter de souffrir. Fuir, il avait fuit toute sa vie. Mais, en ce moment précis était-il possible de fuir ? Peut-être pas et sa raison en était consciente et c'est pour cela qu'il avançait dans le couloir calme aux portes bleues-ciel alignées aux mêmes intervalles. Il n'y avait pas de bruit dans le couloir. Seul, le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans le couloir au silence de mort.

Il se retrouva devant la porte numéro 401, bleue-ciel. Il avait une main sur la poignée et comme bloquée elle refusait de s'actionner pour ouvrir la porte comme si l'effort était trop grand à surmonter. Pourtant, il devait faire face à ce qui l'attendait dans cette pièce aussi néfaste et dur que ce moment allait être. Il le devait pour elle, pour Hermione, pour garder espoir ou qu'il puisse la garder en mémoire.

_ Vous pouvez ouvrir la porte, vous savez, dit une voix douce derrière lui.

Drago se retourna et vit une petite femme aux cheveux grisonnants dans une blouse blanche. Il acquiesça et comme un point de non retour, il entra dans la pièce suivit la petite femme. Il découvrit une pièce sobre et impersonnelle dans les tons blanc et bleu-ciel. Il sut qu'il était dans une chambre car il avait un lit, de nombreux appareils qui lui étaient inconnus, et un fauteuil qui avait l'air peu confortable. La salle était silencieuse mise à part un son désagréable et régulier. Drago chercha d'où pouvait devenir ce bruit, mais il ne trouva pas.

_ Ce bruit est plutôt bon signe, commença la femme doucement. Il veut dire que le cœur de votre femme bat toujours. Je me présente, je suis le docteur Aubin, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il répondit à la main tendue. Mais, il était plus réoccupé à écouter ce son qui signifiait qu'Hermione était encore vivante, que son cœur battait encore. Depuis, qu'il était entré dans la pièce, il n'avait pas remarqué ou plutôt osé regarder la personne qui était sur le lit. Il resta la fixer pendant quelques instants. Elle avait l'air de dormir paisiblement, et malgré les fils qui sortaient de partout, elle était belle. Drago ne trouva jamais une personne aussi belle de sa vie, mais cela il ne se l'avouerait jamais. Elle avait l'air de dormir pourtant quelques choses dans l'attitude du docteur inquiéta le jeune homme. Elle lui demanda de s'asseoir et il s'exécuta sans poser de question.

_ Monsieur Richard, débuta-t-elle le regard attristé. Je déteste annoncer ce genre de nouvelle surtout à un jeune couple comme le vôtre, mais cela fait parti de mon métier, malheureusement. Votre femme est dans un coma de stade deux. Un coma est une perte de conscience de l'individu, de sa sensibilité et de sa motricité en quelques mots. Le stade deux n'est pas le plus grave, mais est à prendre en considération quand même suivant sa longueur. A ce stade, il y a la disparition de la capacité de l'éveil même si le corps répond encore aux stimulus douloureux, l'individu n'est pas apte à la communication.

Drago la considéra quelques instants désorienté et paniqué parce qu'il venait d'entendre et essayer d'assimiler tant bien que mal.

_ Elle est un peu comme dans un profond sommeil ? demanda-t-il en se levant et s'approchant du lit pour mieux voir le petit corps endormi.

_ En quelques sortes, répondit-elle paisiblement. Sauf que nous ne savons pas la réveiller...

_ Et combien de temps, il peut durer ? s'enquit-il maladroitement.

_ Il peut durer quelques heures, quelques mois comme quelques années voire plusieurs années, affirma-t-elle tristement. Je suis désolée pour votre femme, Monsieur. Si vous avez la moindre question n'hésitez pas. Au revoir.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas trop abasourdi. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coût de massue. Le docteur sortit de la pièce le laissant seul, avec une Hermione endormie qui ne se réveillerait peut-être jamais et ce son régulier agaçant. Il s'appuya sur le pied du lit essayant de digérer la nouvelle et resta ainsi fixer la jeune femme profondément endormie jusqu'au lever du jour.

* * *

_« Monsieur et Madame POTTER,_

_Je suis intimement confus et désolé de vous apprendre la nouvelle par une telle forme._

_En effet, Mademoiselle Hermione GRANGER qui domiciliait chez vous avant son départ en mission et aussi, je le sais, était une proche amie de vous, a subi un grave accident dont nous ne pouvons par encore en déterminer la raison exacte._

_Elle est actuellement dans un coma de stade deux pour une durée indéterminée. Les médecins de l'hôpital moldu où elle se trouve ne connaissent ni les raisons, ni si elle va pouvoir se réveiller un jour. Son coéquipier reste sur place avec elle pour des biens professionnels. _

_Je suis sincèrement désolé. Mademoiselle GRANGER était une grande femme et un grand nom dans l'Histoire de la Magie. Je sais amplement que ces quelques mots ne changeront rien à ce qui lui est arrivée. _

_Le Ministère de la Magie et moi-même, nous vous adressons nos sentiments les plus sincères._

_Monsieur BESCON, Directeur des aurors et de leur formation. »_

Harry ne put que s'asseoir sur la première chaise venue. Il était dérouté, perdu, déconnecté de la réalité qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il connaissait les risques du métier, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela aurait pu réellement arriver et par dessus cela à sa meilleure amie celle qu'il considérait comme sa propre sœur. La jeune enfant, l'adolescente, la jeune femme, la femme qui avait toujours su l'aider, l'épauler, le conseiller était dans le coma et ne pouvait peut-être plus jamais se réveiller. Le mot « jamais » sonnait comme une torture dans la tête du jeune père. Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter, le laisser seul, sans amie, sans sa sœur de cœur. Il ne put pas réfléchir plus car quelqu'un arriva comme un fou dans le salon où se trouvait Harry.

_ TU AS VU ?s'écria Ron rouge de colère en brandissant la même lettre qu'avait reçu les Potter. COMMENT OSENT-ILS NOUS ANNONCER CELA PAR LETTRE ?

_ Calme-toi, dit le petit bout de femme qui courait derrière lui.

Harry n'avait plus la force de Ron, celle de se battre contre le régime, de crier au scandale. Jeanne, la femme de Ron, essaya tant bien que mal de calmer le grand homme aux cheveux de feu.

_ Ils n'ont pas le droit de nous l'enlever, chuchota-t-il en boucle maintenant dans les bras de sa femme.

_ Il faut que j'aille l'annoncer à Ginny, souffla Harry en se levant d'un bond.

Il avait les traits tirés, le visage blême. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir annoncer une telle nouvelle à sa chère femme dont Hermione était sa meilleure amie. En montant les escaliers, il voulu abandonner, lâcher prise. Il en avait marre. Il avait déjà assez souffert de nombreuses pertes durant toute sa vie, il fallait que ça cesse. Mais, il fut arrivé dans la chambre de James, il vit son fils et sa femme, les deux êtres qu'il aimait profondément. Ils étaient sa famille. Il avait enfin réussi à construire une famille et il ne pouvait pas les laisser. Il ne connaissait trop bien qu'elle était la peine de se construire, de grandir sans des parents, sans un père pour reproduire la même chose.

Il entra dans la chambre lumineuse, prit James et le mit dans son lit. Il emmena Ginny jusque leur chambre et la fit assoir sur leur lit. Elle voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas car elle voyait et ressentait dans les traits de son mari que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il ne céda pas et l'emmena jusque dans leur chambre. A vrai dire, il voulait comme perdre du temps ou essayer de trouver les mots justes pour le lui annoncer. Mais il comprit vite que les bons mots n'existaient pas pour révéler une telle nouvelle.

_ Bon, tu vas me dire ce qu'il ne va pas à la fin ! s'énerva-t-elle en asseyant sur le lit sous l'insistance de son mari.

Le jeune homme s'assit à ses côtés, lui prit les mains et lui accrocha le regard, un regard ampli de tendresse et de désespoir.

_ Les mots sont toujours difficiles à trouver, commença-t-il maladroitement serrant de plus en plus fort les mains de la jeune femme pour rester fort, pour se dire qu'il y avait toujours un espoir. Hermione a eu un accident dans la mission où elle se trouve. Elle actuellement dans le coma pour une durée indéterminée. Ils ne savent pas si elle va se réveiller un jour...

Harry guetta anxieusement la réaction de sa femme. Elle resta immobile quelques instants le regard vide comme éteint. Soudain, elle se leva d'un coup et commença à se diriger vers la porte. Il l'appela, elle se retourna. Ses yeux connaissaient à briller de larmes. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

_ NON ! hurla-t-elle tapant du point sur le torse de son mari. ILS N'ONT PAS LE DROIT !

Elle répéta sans cesse la même chose en hurlant de rage, en pleurant son désespoir. Elle n'avait plus de force. Elle était démolie. Elle avait peut-être perdu sa meilleure amie. Elle allait peut-être perdre sa meilleure amie. Peu importait, le verbe « perdre » était présent dans les deux phrases, à son plus grand désespoir. Elle s'écroula sur elle-même à bout de force, mais toujours accompagné des bras de son cher et tendre.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en pleurant dans le cou de son mari.

_ Je ne sais pas ma chérie, répondit-il en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux. Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il plus pour lui en laissant une larme couler sur ses joues.

* * *

*** _Fin du Flash-Back_**

Quand Drago eut fini sa lecture à voix haute. Il referma le livre et regarda Hermione pendant de longues minutes. Puis, il se leva, s'approcha du lit de la belle endormie. Il approcha son visage du sien pour déposer ses lèvres sur son front. A ce contact, il entendit le bip de l'appareil mesurant les battements du cœur de la jeune femme s'accélérer. Il releva la tête, sourit et partit.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines et à chaque fois qu'il déposait ses lèvres sur son front, le cœur de la jeune femme s'accélérait. C'était le seul signe, le seul espoir qu'il restait au jeune homme qu'elle puisse être encore vivante, qu'elle puisse un jour se réveiller.

* * *

**Alors ? Le verdict est-il bon ? N'est-elle pas mignonne ma petite fin ? Alors, Hermione va se réveiller ou non ? x)  
J'attends avec impatience vos avis et vos suppositions pour la suite.**

**Donc, à vos claviers et, à très bientôt ! ;)**


	11. Renaissance brutale

**Coucou à vous tous ! :)  
Eh oui, désolée, je suis encore en retard. Pour ma défense, je suis énormément occupée en ce moment. -.-'**

**Je voulais vous remercier pour vos adorables reviews ! Elles m'ont faites énormément plaisirs ! Alors, merci beaucoup ! 3**

**J'espère que ce chapitre sera vous divertir.  
_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)_**

**_Réponses aux reviews des Ghest_**

**_Lililouna_** : Eh bien, je suis contente que tu soies surprise par les rebondissements de cette fiction. J'espère maintenant qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Je te laisse découvrir le 11ième chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bisous ! :)

_**Elna** :_ Merci beaucoup Elna ! Tes reviews me font toujours extrêmement plaisirs. J'espère que tu prendras autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre. Bisous. :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11 : RENAISSANCE BRUTALE**

La vie était devenue routine pour Drago. Il dormait, mangeait, travaillait et allait voir sa pseudo femme à l'hôpital. Il avait fini de lui lire Roméo et Juliette depuis longtemps. Un peu trop longtemps à son goût. Cela faisait maintenant, deux mois et huit jours que l'accident s'était passé et Hermione était toujours dans son sommeil profond telle une morte qui respire encore. Il venait la voir tous les jours sans exception, lui racontait sa journée même s'il avait l'impression de parler à un mur, le médecin Aubin l'avait encouragé à continuer.

Noël était passé. L'ancien serpentard l'avait passé seul devant un verre de vin rouge français qu'il s'était lui-même offert comme seul cadeau et compagnon. Il avait offert un cadeau à Hermione même si elle ne le verrait peut-être jamais, c'était pour la forme, pour continuer à croire qu'elle était encore vivante, pour garder espoir qu'un jour elle puisse se réveiller. En effet, il était arrivé avec un bouquet de rose rouge et un paquet rouge entouré d'une ruban blanc. Il avait déposé les fleurs dans le vase qu'il avait emmené quelques jours auparavant. Il avait défait le ruban de la boîte qui faisait office de paquet cadeau, et l'avait ouverte. Il avait pris la fine chaîne en argent entre ses doigts et l'avait mise autour du cou de la jeune femme. Il lui avait offert un collier avec un pendentif en forme de colombe finement taillé dans l'argent.

Il était près de vingt heures et Drago monta dans sa voiture pour se diriger vers l'hôpital. Il s'orienta machinalement vers la chambre 401 à la porte bleu-ciel. Il salua de la tête ou par un léger sourire le personnel du service qui le connaissait bien depuis le temps qu'il venait. Nous étions le trente et un décembre, c'était pour cela que le droit de visite avait été prolongé jusque minuit et demi pour que les patients puissent passer leur nouvel an en famille. Le jeune homme n'avait pas échappé à la règle même s'il savait qu'il allait passer une soirée ennuyeuse à parler seul. Il faisait acte de présence pour elle et aussi pour ne pas se retrouver seul devant un verre de vin chez eux.

Il s'installa machinalement sur son fauteuil peu confortable mais il faisait avec faute de mieux. Il sortit une thermos remplie d'eau chaude, sa tasse et ses sachets de thé. Il faisait un peu comme chez lui dans cette chambre. C'était en quelque sorte sa deuxième maison. Il se servit une tasse bien chaude de thé et sortit le journal du jour, le déplia et commença à le lire à voix haute pour donner des nouvelles du monde à Hermione qui ne devait sûrement pas l'entendre, ou ne pas l'écouter, mais il s'en fichait. De toute façon, elle n'était pas réveillée pour donner son avis.

Les heures passèrent et la nouvelle année allait sonner dans quelques secondes. Drago voulait que cette nouvelle année puisse être un nouveau départ, qu'il puisse enfin agir, réfléchir et sortir de ce cauchemar éveillé qui durait depuis maintenant plus de deux mois. Il entendit les gens faire le compte à rebours des secondes qui lui restaient dans cette année. Il remarqua que ce soit chez les sorciers ou les moldus, la nouvelle année était synonyme de renouveau, de reconstruction. La nouvelle année signifiait que tout pouvait être possible. Le jeune homme voulait lui aussi y croire au chevet de la jeune femme. Il lui prit sa main pour la coincer entre ses mains jointes. Il était comme en train de prier. Le front collé aux mains jointes qui renfermaient la main d'Hermione. Il espérait. Il essayait de croire que ce nouvel an pourrait la réveiller. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la petite main qu'il tenait entre les siennes. Les quelques secondes tendirent vers le chiffre un, vers la nouvelle année.

_ S'il te plaît, murmurait-il comme hypnotisé par l'espoir du nouvel an. Réveille-toi... S'il te plaît ! Réveille-toi.

Il répétait cela sans cesse comme s'il voulait faire passer le message à la jeune femme. Il entendit au loin les cris des personnes qui se souhaitaient la bonne année. Drago se tut et resta immobile. Il espérait que cela puisse marcher. Il voulait que cela fonctionne pour commencer un nouveau départ. Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes. Il avait l'impression d'être fou. Il se demanda même si elle n'était pas réveillée mais qu'elle ne disait rien de peur de le sortir de sa torpeur... Il releva brusquement la tête, resta la fixer quelques instants et rien.

Elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle continuait à respirer lentement les yeux éternellement clos accompagnés de ce continuel bip. Qu'il était idiot de penser que cela aurait pu marcher. Il était dégoûté et tellement déçu. Il avait tant espéré que ce nouvel an pouvait être une bénédiction pour qu'elle puisse se réveiller. Il lâcha la main de la jeune femme qui retomba mollement sur le matelas et s'adossa à son fauteuil. Il se passa les mains sur son visage comme pour se réveiller. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir été lui-même quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait perdu son sang-froid et avait montré ses émotions. Il avait l'impression de perdre complètement la tête.

Il était en colère après Hermione qui ne voulait pas se réveiller. Après lui-même qui n'arrivait plus à garder la tête froide. En vérité, il en avait après tout le monde. Il en avait marre et il était fatigué de continuer à garder ce foutu espoir qui ne le menait à rien à part le rendre fou. Il rassembla ses affaires en vitesse, prit son manteau et sans regard pour la jeune ensommeillée, il quitta la chambre d'un pas furieux.

Le lendemain matin, il était toujours aussi maussade par rapport à ce qu'il avait subi la veille. Il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir s'en sortir. Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit à ruminer des choses qu'il ne pourrait peut-être jamais changer. Il manquait de professionnalisme. Il était tout simplement à bout de nerfs. Il était arrivé à un point de non retour, épuisé, déprimé. Il fallait qu'il en finisse. Devant sa tasse de café noir, il ne savait pas. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais rien savoir d'être toujours dans l'incertitude, dans un flou perpétuel.

Le téléphone sonna. Le jeune homme se leva en râlant. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien le déranger à cette heure là. Il décrocha. Une voix parla pendant une bonne minute. Drago lâcha le combiné. Elle s'était réveillée.

Il n'avait jamais fait le trajet aussi vite pour aller à l'hôpital à part peut-être pour suivre l'ambulance la nuit du fameux accident. Il se trouvait devant la porte numérotée 401. Il avait encore plus peur de l'ouvrir que les jours précédents. Il avait peur de la réaction d'Hermione et de sa propre réaction. A vrai dire, il était partagé entre une envie de partir loin maintenant que ce cauchemar allait se finir ou de rentrer dans la pièce en criant de joie. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir à un tel choc. A une chose qu'il attendait depuis plus de deux mois. Il avait enfin ce qu'il désirait et espérait depuis de longues semaines. Il l'avait enfin, mais maintenant, il était pris de panique. Il avait peur de ne pas garder le contrôle, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait entrer et affronter ce qui maintenant ne pouvait qu'être meilleur. Il prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la pièce.

Il ne regarda pas la jeune femme en entrant. Il ne voulait pas la regarder de peur comme la première fois qu'il était entré dans cette chambre. Il vida le vase de roses rouges maintenant famées et en mis des nouvelles, mais cette fois-ci blanches. Il s'installa sur son fameux fauteuil et ferma les yeux comme pour méditer. Il attendit quelques minutes que son cœur se calme parce qu'il tambourinait un peu trop fort à son goût et il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir la jeune femme.

Elle avait les yeux ouverts qui fixaient le plafond. Elle semblait de marbre. Blanche, aux yeux azur et à la chevelure chocolat, elle était belle, mais pas très animée. Elle clignait des yeux lentement comme pour reprendre conscience qu'elle était revenue à la vie, sans une égratignure ou presque.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et elle ne réagit pas. Drago donna l'autorisation à la personne d'entrer qui n'était que le médecin Aubin qui salua chaleureuse le jeune homme avec un grand sourire. Elle le félicita avec enthousiasme et il la remercia pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

_ Elle va bien au moins ? demanda-t-il en regardant la jeune femme qui fixait toujours le plafond.

_ Oui, répondit-elle calmement. Nous avons fait des examens et elle n'a normalement aucune séquelle. Pour le moment, elle ne parle pas, réagit très peu au bruit et ne communique qu'en clignant les yeux, mais c'est parce que son corps se remet en marche. C'est un symptôme courant chez les personnes ayant subit un coma de plus d'un mois.

_ Et combien de temps ça peut durer ?

_ Tout dépend de la personne, monsieur Richard, dit-elle avec un sourire. Bon, je dois y aller. Je repasserai dans la journée.

L'ancien Serpentard s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre et resta fixer l'extérieur pendant plusieurs longues minutes. En quelques sortes, pour lui, elle n'était toujours pas réveillée. Elle ne parlait pas, réagissait à peine. La seule distinction était qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts. Mais après est-ce qu'elle comprenait quelque chose, il en était moins sûr. Mais il devait se réjouir, elle était vivante et normalement sans séquelle. Néanmoins, quelque chose embêtait le jeune homme. Il y avait comme une colère qui commençait à naître au fond de ses entrailles.

En effet, debout devant la fenêtre de la chambre 401, il ruminait. Deux mois d'absence n'avait peut-être pas eu de conséquences pour elle, mais pour lui, il y avait. Il avait souffert. Il avait attendu et il commençait même à perdre la tête à cause de cette histoire. Et elle, elle se permettait de revenir comme cela sans aucune excuse après l'avoir fait attendre tant de temps. Il trouvait cela tellement injuste, mais en même temps, il se maudit de penser à des choses pareilles. Elle était vivante et il devait s'en réjouir et arrêter d'être égoïste comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Il pensa qu'il n'était peut-être pas fait pour les missions en duo. Depuis qu'il avait débuté sa carrière d'auror sous contrat parce qu'autrement c'était Azkaban, il avait toujours travaillé en solo. Il était le maître du jeu et faisait comme il le voulait et à sa manière. Mais là, tout était tellement différent. Ils étaient à deux et ça, Drago n'en avait pas l'habitude. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de travailler en équipe, de faire confiance à l'autre ou encore de se préoccuper de la seconde moitié de l'équipe. Oui, il avait toujours travaillé seul et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal à vrai dire. Il se rappela quand Monsieur Bescon lui avait annoncé qu'il allait partir en mission avec Hermione. Il était abasourdi de tomber avec une personne qui l'avait toujours méprisée, mais aussi de devoir revoir toutes ses stratégies, toute sa manière de travailler. Cela lui avait fait peur. Pourtant dans le bureau de Bescon, il n'avait rien laissé paraître et il lui avait répondu qu'il mènerait à bien cette mission. Il l'avait fait plus par orgueil que par envie de protéger son pays, même s'il commençait à prendre goût à son métier. A cette époque, il avait encore du professionnalisme. Mais, aujourd'hui tout était différent et beaucoup plus complexe car il devait continuer à être professionnel tout en faisait croire au reste du monde qu'il était marié et dévasté par le coma de sa femme. Il était ô combien difficile de faire la part des chose au bout d'un certain moment.

Il revient petit à petit à la réalité. Cela faisait bizarre de repenser au passé où il était encore l'orgueilleux Drago Malefoy et non plus le Dan Richard amoureux. A vrai dire, depuis qu'il avait quitté le sol anglais, il avait fait abstraction de son passé comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était sous couverture, mais c'était la première fois qu'il était resté aussi longtemps dans une mission et en plus de cela sous couverture dans un pays étranger et dans le monde moldu. C'était beaucoup de changements qui avait du le faire oublier tout de ce qu'il était avant afin de rendre crédible tout ce qu'il devait être.

Il se retourna vers la jeune femme et il vit qu'elle avait changé de position. Elle n'avait plus le regard fixé au plafond, mais sur lui. Elle le fixait avec un semblant de sourire comme contente de voir la seule personne qu'elle avait pour soutien dans cette mission. Le jeune homme resta la fixer lui aussi pendant quelques instants. Il restait regarder ses yeux azurs dans lesquels il aurait pu se perdre. Il semblait apaisé rien que de voir le regard d'Hermione, un peu moins mort qu'il l'avait vu la dernière fois.

_ Bonjour, articula-t-elle difficilement avec un éclat dans les yeux qui ne dura que quelques secondes.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il prit juste le journal et commença à le lire à voix haute comme à son habitude pour donner des nouvelles du monde à l'ancienne Gryffondor, mais quelque chose au fond du cœur du jeune homme avait changé. A partir de cet instant, quand il lirait le journal à la jeune femme, il savait que cela servirait à quelque chose, car il était maintenant sûr qu'elle l'entendait et le comprenait.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle s'était réveillée. Une semaine que Drago reprenait goût à la vie et qu'Hermione réapprenait à vivre. Le jeune homme était content, enfin il retrouvait sa force de se battre, mais aussi, il retrouvait enfin son esprit. Son âme était enfin apaisée quoique épuisée. Le soir, après son boulot, il se dépêchait de passer à la boulangerie prendre un gâteau pour la jeune femme et se rendait le plus rapidement possible dans la chambre 401 qui avait enfin retrouvé un peu de vie. A partir du moment où l'ancienne lionne s'était réveillée, le jeune homme n'avait plus eu une seule fois peur de franchir cette porte.

Quand il fut dans le couloir, il salua tout le petit monde qui le connaissait maintenant avec un sourire chaleureux. Il était content de les voir, mais il allait être aussi heureux de leur dire au revoir. En effet, le docteur Aubin avait dit qu'Hermione allait pouvoir sortir dans quelques jours au plus grand bonheur de l'ancien Serpentard qui allait enfin retrouver un peu de vie dans la grande demeure où il logeait. Il entra dans la chambre 401 sans aucune hésitation et sans frapper par la même occasion.

_ C'est moi ! clama-t-il sur un ton enjoué en même temps de refermer la porte.

Il se retourna et fit face à dix têtes tournées vers lui. Et il ne sut plus où se mettre quand il vit qu'ils étaient tous habillés de blouses blanches.

_ Bonjour, Monsieur Richard, dit le docteur Aubin en sortant du troupeau d'internes attroupés devant le lit d'Hermione. Contente de voir que vous allez bien ! continua-t-elle en riant et serrant la main du jeune homme.

_ Je devrais peut-être partir, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

_ Ne vous en faites pas pour nous, déclara la petite femme. Nous allions partir.

Le Docteur Aubin salua le jeune homme et suivie de son petit troupeau de blouses blanches, elle sortit de la pièce. Drago resta immobile pendant quelques instants comme pour digérer la honte qu'il venait d'avoir. Mais un rire cristallin le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Effectivement, l'ancienne Gryffondor riait de bon cœur en le regardant.

_ Bah quoi ? demanda-t-il piqué au vif.

_ La honte que tu viens de te taper, c'était énorme, ria-t-elle de plus belle. Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas autrement ce serait toi qui serait dans ce lit.

_ Pfft, Si ça continue, tu n'auras pas le droit à la pâtisserie que j'ai acheté spécialement pour toi, précisa-t-il en s'asseyant sur son bon vieux fauteuil.

_ C'est pas juste, bouda-t-elle comme une enfant. C'est pas bon ce qu'on mange ici.

Elle accrocha le regard du jeune homme et lui fit des yeux de chien battu.

_ T'es chiante, tu le savais ça ? pesta-t-il en lui donnant le carton où était enfermé la délicieuse gourmandise.

_ Merci ! s'écria-t-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en ouvrant le carton.

Drago ne resta pas la regarder manger car il avait lui-même faim. Il se posta comme à son habitude depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, debout devant la fenêtre à regarder l'extérieur. Il pensait à tout, mais aussi à rien, par les soirs où il avait été fatigué, il regardait juste les voitures passées sans vraiment de conviction, et par d'autres soirs, comme le soir-là, il restait pensif, méditait en quelque sorte sur toute sorte de chose. Quand il entendit la jeune femme le remercier une seconde fois pour ce super petit encas, il se retourna et s'essaya sur son traditionnel fauteuil. Il croisa les bras et resta pensif pendant qu'Hermione lisait le journal du jour.

_ Dis, c'était comment ? demanda-t-il le regard vide.

Il vit une petite tête par dessus le journal avec un regard interrogateur.

_ C'était comment quand tu étais dans le coma ? reformula-t-il sa question avec hésitation.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle prit le temps de bien replier le journal et de remettre en place les draps. Elle se posa tranquillement ensuite et resta songeuse pendant de longs instants, mais le jeune homme ne l'interrompit pas dans ses réflexions car ça devait être la première fois qu'elle y repensait. Drago resta la fixer le long de sa réflexion, son visage changeait d'expressions et elle semblait être dans moment de grande concentration comme si elle avait oublié ou que son corps l'avait forcé à oublier.

_ A vrai dire, commença-t-elle en chuchotant toujours très concentrée. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment repensé. C'était assez étrange, flou... Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer. Ces deux mois d'absence m'ont paru des années, mais pourtant j'étais bien là-bas...expliqua-t-elle toujours pensive. J'étais comme apaisée. Le calme absolu et magnifique après la tempête.

_ Et, tu te trouvais où ? la questionna-t-il en restant la fixer.

A l'entente de cette question, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_ Je ne pourrai moi-même pas te le dire, répondit-elle songeuse. Je me souviens juste d'une lumière apaisante et du calme. Je me rappelle juste être en paix.

Drago se leva et prit son manteau qu'il mit sous le regard de la jeune femme qui avait le regard triste de le voir déjà partir. Elle allait encore se retrouver seule encore dans cette chambre. Elle avait hâte de sortir pour respirer l'air frais. Quand il eut fini de se vêtir pour sortir dans le froid hivernal du mois de janvier, il resta regarder pendant quelques instants la chambre et ses moindres détails.

_ Tu l'as mérité, affirma-t-il sereinement. Tu l'as mérité ce calme...

Hermione le considéra durant quelques secondes comme pour interpréter ses mots. Elle fronça les sourcils, il rigola à la vue de cette tête.

_ A demain, dit-il avec un sourire. Je passerai vers 16 heures pour te prendre, finit-il en quittant la pièce.

A ces mots, la jeune femme comprit qu'elle allait enfin sortir. Le lendemain, on viendrait la prendre et elle sortirait enfin d'ici. La vie et la mission reprendraient leurs cours comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tout allait recommencer à zéro. Cela l'effrayait un peu, mais elle éprouvait une grande satisfaction à pouvoir de nouveau jouir de la liberté qu'elle avait mérité.

La soirée et la matinée du lendemain passèrent vite. L'appréhension et l'excitation montaient d'heure en heure, mais entre préparer ses valises, les derniers examens de sortie et les quelques visites des infirmières pour lui dire au revoir, elle n'eut pas eu beaucoup de le temps de réfléchir. C'était quand elle fut habillée, maquillée et coiffée, postée devant la fenêtre de sa chambre à attendre son pseudo mari qu'elle comprit que ce cauchemar touchait à sa fin et qu'enfin elle pouvait tourner la page. Néanmoins, quelque chose l'empêchait de la tourner, elle avait cette peur au fond de ses entrailles qui commençait à grandir car elle savait pertinemment que cette sortie signifiait qu'elle allait retourner dans cette vie et qu'elle allait devoir faire face à cet enfant malfaisant. Et elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même que quelque chose l'attirait vers cette fillette comme si elle était la clé de quelque chose malgré le danger qu'elle était pour Hermione. L'ancienne Gryffondor avait la conviction qu'un enfant ne pouvait pas être mauvais à ce point et elle se promit à elle-même de découvrir tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour sortir ce petit être fragile face à cette menace qui avait le contrôle sur lui. Elle était certaine que la fillette Gordon était manipulée, mais par quoi ? Par qui ?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra, mais la jeune femme trop prise par ses pensées ne réagit pas et n'entendit pas Drago. L'ancien Serpentard fut heureux de voir sa pseudo femme habillée en civile et de pouvoir observer la valise bouclée sur le lit. Dans le couloir, il avait salué tout le monde avec un sourire éclatant qui avait tourné la tête de presque toutes les dames du service, sauf le Docteur Aubin qui lui rendit son sourire avec un signe de la main avant qu'il eut entré dans la chambre 401 et il espérait que c'était la dernière fois qui la passerait. Il prit la valise de la jeune femme et attendit que celle-ci qui avait réagit entre-temps et commença à s'habiller chaudement pour affronter l'hiver qui régnait dehors. Une fois cela finit, le jeune couple sortit de la chambre sans un dernier regard pour elle, contents de la laisser dernier eux.

Ils traversèrent le long couloir, Drago ayant une main protectrice dans le dos de sa pseudo femme dont on pouvait sortir son appréhension augmenter au fur et à mesure que les portes de la sortie s'approchaient. Le jeune et ancien Serpent comprit ce qu'elle vivait et ne dit rien durant tout le voyage comme pour la laisser méditer. Le passage de l'ascenseur rappela des souvenirs qui semblaient si loin au jeune homme. Pourtant, seulement quelques mois étaient passés, mais il avait l'impression que c'était des années tellement il avait la sensation d'avoir changé et que le monde avait changé avec lui. Quand ils eurent passé les dernières portes qui leurs bloquaient encore la sortie, il sentit Hermione se détendre sous sa main au fur et à mesure qu'elle respirait l'air frais de janvier. Il la conduisit jusque la voiture et ils entreprirent le trajet du retour vers leur demeure.

Le trajet se fit en silence. L'ancienne lionne avait la tête tournée vers la fenêtre pour pouvoir enfin changer de décor et voir des paysages différents défilés sous ses yeux. Elle retrouvait petit à petit la sensation de vivre et de redécouvrir tous les sens qu'elle avait perdu pendant ses mois de convalescence. Ils arrivèrent dans leur quartier et Drago ralentit pour laisser Hermione s'imprégner des lieux. La jeune femme avait le regard viré du côté de sa fenêtre et le jeune homme en faisait de même de son côté.

Tout à coup, l'ancien Serpentard la sentit se crisper. Il arrêta net la voiture et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Mais il découvrit bien vite le pourquoi de cette anxiété soudaine. En effet, juste en face de sa fenêtre de la jeune femme se trouvait un couple dans la cour d'une maison à deux demeures de la leur. On entendait des cris de la part de l'homme et on pouvait lire la peur de la femme qui essayait de faire face à cet homme qui avait l'air violent. L'homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années poussa violemment la femme qui avait l'air d'être sa femme par terre. Elle avait l'impression d'être pétrifiée par la peur et l'homme dans une colère et une violence noire. S'en fut trop pour Drago qui sortit en vitesse de la voiture pour aller arrêter l'homme agressif suivi de peu de sa pseudo femme outrée qu'un homme est un tel comportement vis-à-vis d'une femme. Le jeune homme se posta entre le couple faisait face au mari et Hermione aida à relever la femme meurtrie.

_ Qu'est-ce vous faites là, vous ? gronda l'homme les poings serrés.

_ Gautier, calme-toi ! dit Drago sur un ton autoritaire.

_ Tu le connais ? demanda Hermione surprise.

_ Oui, nous travaillons ensemble, répondit-il calmement. Rentre chez toi et calme-toi ! J'espère que je ne te reprendrai plus à faire subir cela à ta femme, ordonna-t-il fermement avec un regard de dégout envers l'homme qui tapait sa femme.

Gautier gronda et entra dans sa maison en claquant la porte ce qui fit sursauter les deux femmes présentes.

_ Vous n'avez rien ? demanda-t-il avec gentillesse.

_ Non, affirma la femme de Gautier.

_ Vous êtes sûr ? la questionna l'ancienne Gryffondor qui pouvait lire la détresse de la femme des ses yeux.

_ Oui. Merci d'avoir intervenu, ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

_ C'est tout à fait normal, dit la jeune femme en posant la main sur l'épaule de la femme.

_ Il est souvent comme ça avec vous ? s'enquit doucement Drago pour ne pas le brusquer.

La femme qui venait d'être brutalisée le considéra pendant quelques secondes avant de détourner son regard vers sa maison.

_ A vrai dire, commença-t-elle le regard dans le vide. Il n'est que comme cela quand j'aborde certains sujets...

_ Et lesquels ? continua-t-il à l'interroger.

_ Bon, il faut que j'aille m'occuper de mes monstres, moi ! dit-elle avec un faux enthousiasme. Au revoir et merci ! finit-elle avant de rentrer chez elle laissant le jeune couple sur leur faim.

Sans un mot, ils remontèrent dans la voiture et quelques secondes après ils furent arrivés à destination. La jeune femme sortit de la voiture et resta regarder sa maison pendant quelques secondes, mais fut vite sortie de ses pensées car Drago l'appelait sur le pas de la porte d'entrée. Une fois rentrée, elle fit le tour de la maison et fut heureuse de découvrir de rien n'avait changé dans celle-ci et que l'endroit était propre comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté cette demeure. Le jeune homme monta la valise et pendant ce temps Hermione s'assit dans le canapé déjà exténuée et toute retournée par la scène qu'elle venait de voir.

* * *

**Alors ? J'espère que le verdict est bon ? Un peu louche cette dernière scène vous ne trouvez pas ? Vous pensez qu'ils ont un lien avec la petite Sydney ? ;)**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**  
**Donc, à vos claviers et à très bientôt ! :)**


	12. Révélations surprenantes

**Houlalala, je mériterai un boycott ! Oh oui, au moins ça, pour ma terrible et interminable absence !  
Vous m'en voyez vraiment désolée ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes,**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 : REVELATIONS SURPRENANTES**

_Le jeune homme monta la valise et pendant ce temps Hermione s'assit dans le canapé déjà exténuée et toute retournée par la scène qu'elle venait de voir._

Son absence comme elle avait surnommé son coma de plus de deux mois l'avait grandement affaiblie et rien que le fait d'être sortie de l'hôpital et d'avoir subi un trop-plein d'émotions en un seul instant l'avait fatiguée. Elle n'avait plus de résistance. Le docteur Aubin lui avait dit qu'il serait difficile de reprendre rapidement son ancien mode de vie ce qui avait énervé Hermione au plus au point. Car maintenant qu'elle avait décidé de bouger et de reprendre sa vie en main, c'était sa propre vie qui lui jouait des tours pour l'en empêcher. S'asseoir sur ce canapé, ô combien confortable, fut une erreur fatale pour la jeune femme qui sentit ses yeux devenir de plus en plus lourds et quelques minutes après, elle était profondément endormie quand Drago arriva dans la pièce.

Il sourit à cette vision du visage paisible endormie, mais qui allait forcément se réveiller. Pendant la sieste de la convalescente, le jeune homme s'occupa tel un moldu. En fait, pendant les deux mois d'absence de l'ancienne Gryffondor, il avait appris à s'occuper seul et de manière très simple, mais surtout très moldu ! Oui, Drago Malefoy avait maintenant l'air d'un parfait moldu. Il tondait la pelouse quand elle était trop haute, faisait le ménage tel un homme célibataire et ne manquait jamais un match de foot, le soir, à la télévision. Si, son entourage le voyait comment il vivait actuellement, il le renierait sûrement, mais pour le moment l'ancien Serpentard faisait complètement abstraction de son passé pour laisser libre court à sa nouvelle personnalité : celle de Dan Richard.

C'était une douce odeur qui réveilla délicatement la jeune femme. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se les frotta tel un enfant qui venait de se réveiller. Elle vit soudainement une tête apparaître au-dessus d'elle ce qui la fit sursauter pour le plus grand plaisir de son coéquipier qui se mit à éclater de rire et, elle, à râler réveillée de mauvaise humeur ainsi que vexée.

_ Fais pas la tête, Clotilde ! continua-t-il à rire en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Je voulais te réveiller, parce que le dîner est prêt.  
_ Quoi ? s'étonna la jeune femme. Mais, j'ai dormi combien de temps ?  
_ Tu as dû t'endormir vers 17 heures et il est maintenant 20 heures, estima l'ancien serpent en tournant le dos à la jeune femme pour faire cuire quelque chose. Une vraie marmotte !  
_ Je vois ça ! dit-elle en bayant tout en s'approchant de la cuisine pour voir ce que mijotait son collègue.

Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il s'affairait dans tous les sens pour cuisiner. Il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait et tous ses gestes étaient mesurés. Elle fut vraiment surprise de retrouver son coéquipier qui ne connaissait rien au monde moldu ressembler autant à moldu seulement deux mois après leur départ d'Angleterre. Elle s'assit au niveau de l'îlot central qui trônait au milieu de pièce et se surprit à regarder les moindres faits et gestes de son ancien ennemi. En parlant d'ennemi, elle avait vraiment dû mal à le reconnaître et dire que c'était son ancien ennemi, car, à ce jour, il ne ressemblait en rien à l'être vil qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard. Oui, quelques fois, elle avait reconnu certain de ses vilains traits de l'ancien temps, mais en ce moment même, dans cette cuisine à des milliers de kilomètres de leurs anciennes vies, Hermione Granger ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle connaissait Drago Malefoy, mais qu'elle commençait à connaître et à apprécier Dan Richard.

_ Le repas est prêt, s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire en déposant les deux assiettes sur la table de la salle à manger.

Hermione toujours prise par ses pensées revint en un quart de seconde à la réalité et se retourna avec de grands yeux vers la table mise et les plats appétissants qui l'ornaient.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise la plus proche.  
_ Je rêve ou tu viens de faire à manger ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu rêverais ? Oui, j'ai fait à manger ! dit-il avec un grand sourire fier tel un enfant qui venait d'accomplir un exploit.  
_ Je suis franchement surprise, déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant en face du jeune homme.

Ils se souhaitèrent un bon appétit et commencèrent ainsi à manger dans le silence. Plus l'ancienne lionne mangeait, plus elle était effarée de trouver le plat du jeune homme de plus en plus exquis, mais elle n'osa point le féliciter car en vérité, elle était déconfite de voir qu'il était largement plus doué qu'elle en cuisine. A son plus grand désespoir, parce qu'en réalité ses plats étaient immangeables et ceux de son coéquipier, étaient très bons. Quand elle eut fini son plat, elle regarda Malefoy qui était en train de jouer avec son verre de vin.

_C'était très bon, complimenta-t-elle timidement.  
_ Merci, répondit-il en souriant. Je crois que pour un très grand débutant, je me débrouille plutôt bien.

La jeune femme comprit que le très grand débutant signifiait qu'il n'avait aucune expérience vu qu'il était sorcier. Les deux jeunes gens arrivaient comme cela à se comprendre en évitant certains mots ou expressions, en utilisant des métaphores ou autres procédés pour que seul l'autre puisse comprendre ses sous-entendus. Ce mode de langage avait rapproché le jeune couple car seul eux se comprenait ce qui créait une certaine complicité.

_ Tu en as de la chance, commenta-t-elle en se levant pour débarrasser la table suivit de près du jeune homme. Parce que dans mon cas, c'est plutôt l'inverse. Je suis vraiment nulle en cuisine.  
_ Tu n'as jamais appris, essaya-t-il de la rassurer.  
_ Mais normalement, continua-t-elle en plongeant rageusement ses mains dans l'eau pour commencer à faire la vaisselle. Les femmes mariées d'ici – sous-entendu les femmes moldues- doivent savoir faire et faire la cuisine pour leur famille...

Drago soupira discrètement.

_ Quel cliché, Clotilde ! gronda-t-il en prenant un torchon pour commencer à essuyer ce que venait de laver sa pseudo femme.  
_ Mais c'est vrai... chuchota-t-elle désespérée.  
_ Franchement, ça m'étonne beaucoup de ta part, dit-il.

Il sentit presque immédiatement le regard azur interrogateur de sa coéquipière, mais ne continua pas pour la laisser réfléchir.

_ Je ne comprends pas, fit-elle en se concentrant sur la vaisselle qu'elle devait faire.  
_ ça me paraît pourtant clair, affirma-t-il avec gentillesse. Toi, qui t'es battue toute ton enfance contre les clichés que des personnes comme moi promulguaient. Je trouve aujourd'hui étonnant de voir que finalement, toi aussi tu ne t'attaches qu'à de simples idées reçues.

Hermione arrêta toute action à l'entente de la tirade de son coéquipier. Elle était douchée par la réflexion qu'il venait de lui émettre, mais en plus vexée car au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'il avait raison.

_ Je ne vois pas le rapport, déclara-t-elle comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
_ Pourtant, moi je le vois très bien...  
_ Mais je suis censée être une femme mariée parfaite qui fait le ménage, de la bonne cuisine, expliqua-t-elle en se retourna vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Je suis censée être une de ces femmes parfaites de ce quartier...

Drago se retourna lui aussi pour regarder à l'extérieur de la maison, il ne vit rien d'anormal dans cette nuit déjà noire du mois de janvier. Il regarda alors la jeune femme qui semblait déjà fatiguée.

_ Qui te dit que tu n'es pas déjà parfaite, pour les autres ? commença-t-il doucement.

Il vit le regard azur de la jeune femme dans le sien.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-elle perdue.  
_ Tu crois que les autres femmes de ce quartier sont parfaites et que toi non. Alors que, peut-être pour elles, elles ne sont pas parfaites, mais toi tu l'es...  
_ Tu dérailles mon gars, éclata-t-elle de rire en se dirigeant vers le salon.  
_ Pourquoi tu te moques de moi ? la questionna-t-il piqué au vif en la suivant.  
_ Normalement, ce n'est pas ton genre de faire des réflexions dans le style, fit-elle en s'affalant sur le canapé.  
_ Je crois que nous sommes dans toutes les situations possibles sauf une situation normale, comme tu dis, commenta-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune femme et allumant la télévision.

Hermione ne dit rien au programme de télévision qu'avait choisi le jeune homme. En vérité, elle n'en avait que faire, car, au fond d'elle-même cette conversation l'avait un peu chamboulée. Il était vrai, qu'ils étaient loin de la normalité habituelle. Pourtant, elle s'était forgée à l'idée qu'elle devait être parfaite et qu'elle allait devenir parfaite sous cette couverture. Mais, cela était quasiment impossible. La jeune femme comprit alors, devant sa télévision et à côté de son pseudo mari, qu'elle ne pouvait pas être parfaite comme elle était présentée sur le bout de papier du Ministère car en réalité même si d'apparence, elle était Clotilde Richard, elle avait toujours les qualités et les défauts d'Hermione Granger.

Elle, qui avait eu du mal à se mettre dans la tête qu'ici, elle s'appelait Clotilde Richard. Elle s'y était maintenant habituée comme pour le reste. Cependant, même avec le physique de Clotilde, Hermione restait éperdument Hermione. La preuve était telle qu'ils avaient créé une sorte de code entre eux pour se comprendre quand ils parlaient de leur ancienne vie car si à l'extérieur ils étaient en couple, à l'intérieur de leur demeure en privé, ils essayaient temps bien que mal de rester de simples collègues de travail.

_ C'était étrange toute à l'heure, commença Hermione en jouant avec son pendentif en forme de colombe. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que cet homme était violent avec sa femme...

Drago caressa doucement sa barbe naissante signe qu'il réfléchissait.

_ Gautier n'a jamais été violent en ma présence sauf aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-il. Mais j'avais remarqué un objet un peu comme celui de la fillette Gordon. En effet, du peu que j'ai pu en voir, il ne me semble pas vraiment ordinaire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, finit-il avec un clin d'œil puis repris son sérieux.  
_ Et c'est quoi comme objet ? demanda-t-elle curieuse en se redressant.  
_ Une bague, éluda-t-il. Un type du style chevalière, mais à la place du traditionnel blason, il y a une pierre jaune avec des sortes de motifs noirs dessus comme gravé, décrit-il en mimant ses paroles pour faire comprendre à Hermione ce qu'il décrivait.  
_ Et tu sais qu'est-ce que s'est comme pierre ?  
_ Non, en vérité, j'ai découvert cela quand tu venais tout juste de te réveiller, alors j'avais les pensées un peu ailleurs, continua-t-il en lui souriant.

L'ex-lionne sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

_ Tu penses que c'est pareil qu'avec la fillette ? le questionna-t-elle en le regardant.

Il haussa les épaules, lui-même dans ses pensées.

_ Mais si c'est le cas, nous devons rechercher des bijoux et non toutes sortes d'objets, réfléchit-t-elle tout haut. Et puis, il y a un truc bizarre quand même : pourquoi la fillette s'en prend à moi ? Ou inversement, pourquoi Gautier s'en prend à sa femme ?  
_ Je me posais exactement la même question, dit-il simplement. Ce qui est encore plus intrigant, c'est pourquoi si ces deux personnes ont un lien grâce aux bijoux qu'ils portent, s'en prennent à des personnes différentes, car toi tu n'as aucun lien avec la fillette et Gautier est quand même le mari de sa femme donc il y a des liens très forts...  
_ Je ne sais pas ! fit-elle en se levant d'un bon. Il y a trop de questions, sans réponses. J'ai l'impression qu'on n'y arrivera jamais.  
_ Mais si, la rassura-t-il en se levant à son tour. Il faut juste qu'on trouve une logique sur ce charabia. Aller monte te coucher au lieu de te prendre la tête avec ça. L'important pour l'instant, c'est que tu retrouves la patate ! finit-il avec un grand sourire digne des publicités américaines en poussant sa coéquipière vers les escaliers.

La jeune femme ne broncha pas car elle avait les yeux déjà lourds de fatigue. Elle monta donc pour se laver et se mettre en pyjama bien chaud car elle avait froid. Pendant ce temps, Drago ferma les volets et vérifia que toutes portes de la maison étaient bien fermées et verrouillées tel un parfait moldu. Il monta ensuite pour se coucher. Quand il fut dans son lit, il n'avait plus envie de dormir. Il pensait à tout et à rien. En vérité, il était tout chamboulé par ce qu'il se passait, car durant deux mois, sa vie avait été bien plus que monotone. Et, du jour au lendemain, Hermione se réveillait, revenait chez eux, et ils découvraient d'autres phénomènes étranges qui faisaient sûrement partis de leur enquête.

De son côté, la jeune femme était dans le même état malgré la fatigue, l'adrénaline la gardait éveillée. Elle tournait et se retournait dans son lit en pensant aux moindres détails qu'elle aurait pu oublier pour leur enquête. Elle, qui avait toujours été traitée de miss je-sais-tout, elle était encore plus frustrée de ne pas trouver une solution plausible à cette enquête. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourtant elle essayait tant bien que mal de trouver un lien logique ou une sorte de théorie pour qu'ils puissent un peu avancer et qu'un jour, ils puissent enfin trouver une solution à ce problème.

Tout à coup, l'ancienne Gryffondor étalée de tout son long dans son lit, fut prise d'une envie qu'elle avait réussi à éteindre depuis quelques années. En effet, chez les moldu, il était courant de voir cela, mais chez les sorciers peu en connaissait l'existence ce qui faisait un problème de santé publique en moins. C'était pour cela qu'Hermione n'avait jamais été tentée, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut gardé un lien avec le monde sorcier, car quand elle fut seule, dans le monde moldu, cette envie qui n'existait jusqu'alors point , apparut à cause d'un certain homme et elle ne put point s'en défaire durant quelques temps durs pour elle. Puis, elle en eut marre et se battit quotidiennement contre cette envie dangereuse arrivée à un certain point. A ce jour, elle n'avait cette envie que très rarement quand elle y pensait alors qu'elle était faible à un moment précis, même si cela devait rare, il suffisait d'un rien pour que cette envie revienne à grand pas.

Elle se leva donc et alla chercher machinalement ce qui allait pouvoir combler cette envie. Elle ouvrit le tiroir que sa commode et tomba sur son journal. Elle l'ouvrit et lut la dernière marque de son passage. Elle fut étonnée de ne pas avoir écrit plus car ses derniers écrits dataient de fin septembre, elle se promit donc de remédier à ce problème le plus rapidement possible, mais avant elle devait assouvir son envie. Elle se couvrit bien chaudement pour pouvoir sortir sur la terrasse dont elle avait l'accès direct grâce à sa porte fenêtre. Elle sortit donc emmitouflée dans toutes sortes d'habits pour ne pas avoir froid étant à l'extérieur en plein milieu de la nuit d'un mois de janvier. Elle eut une bouffée d'air frais quand elle sortit à son plus grand bonheur et porta donc l'objet de son envie à sa bouche. Elle l'alluma. Inspira doucement. Elle sentit dans sa bouche, dans sa gorge et ses poumons se remplir de cette fumée malsaine et recracha ensuite celle-ci.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure là ? demanda une voix dans son dos.

Hermione fut prise de panique. Mais pourquoi ne dormait-il jamais ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit en train de faire cet acte de peur de représailles ou bien même de moquerie car après tout elle était face à un Malefoy même s'il était caché. Elle lui fit donc face en cachant l'objet de ses convoitises derrière son dos.

_ Bah je ne fais rien, dit avec enthousiasme qui sonnait faux. Je ne fais absolument rien. Mais dis donc qu'est-ce que je fais là ? s'embrouilla-t-elle en se grattant la tête pour faire croire qu'elle dormait quelques instants auparavant.  
_ Je sais très bien ce que tu fais là, éluda-t-il avec un sourcil inquisiteur en s'essayant sur l'un des fauteuils de la terrasse. Tu fumes ! Voilà ce que tu fais !  
_ C'est même pas vrai, mentit-elle en restant clouée sur place.  
_ Alors c'est quoi cette odeur et la fumée qui s'envole au-dessus de ta tête ? demanda-t-il en riant doucement sachant déjà la réponse. Sans compter que tu es toute rouge.

Un court silence tomba sur la terrasse.

_ Mais, je suis assez grande pour faire ce que je veux quand même ! râla-t-elle piquée au vif.  
_ Je n'en reviens pas ! Ma petite sainte-nitouche fume ! affirma-t-il hilare. Aller, plus besoin de te cacher maintenant que je suis au courant, je ne vais pas te gronder comme papa ou maman l'aurait fait.  
_ Raahh, ragea-t-elle en tournant le dos au jeune homme pour pouvoir finir sa cigarette tranquille. Ferme là un peu ! Et si je suis une sainte-nitouche, toi t'es un alcoolo, j'ai vu le verre de Whisky que tu as à la main...  
_ D'accord, fit-il pour calmer le jeu, mais aussi un peu vexé. C'est de bonne guerre.

Hermione lui lança un regard en coin et ils éclatèrent tous les deux rires tellement la situation était étrange, car tous les deux en même temps avaient eu envi de quelque chose qu'ils avaient refoulé depuis bien longtemps. Ils étaient comme connectés et la situation était d'autant plus drôle que chacun essayait de remettre la faute sur l'autre alors qu'au fond d'eux-même, ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à résister à la tentation et qu'en plus, ils s'étaient pris l'un comme l'autre en flagrant délit. La jeune femme prit place en face du jeune homme sur le fauteuil le plus proche de la chambre du serpent et tira une longue aspiration sur sa cigarette sans faire attention à l'ancien Serpentard qui restait la regarder.

_ ça fait depuis combien de temps ? demanda-t-il avant de boire une petite gorgée de Whisky et ajouta : ça ne vaut vraiment pas le whisky pur feu, mais bon on fait avec.  
_ Combien de temps que je quoi ? le questionna-t-elle pour seul réponse en recrachant la fumée qu'elle avait aspirée quelques secondes plus tôt.  
_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi on dit que ça attaque les neurones, plaisanta-t-il en riant seul à sa propre blague. Non, sérieusement, de quoi veux-tu que je parle d'autre, à part de ce que tu viens de mettre à ta bouche ?  
_ Oh ça, s'exclama-t-elle comme si une lumière venait de l'éclairer en plein milieu des ténèbres. Mais, j'ai arrêté depuis longtemps.  
_ C'est fou comme ça se voit ! ironisa son collègue.  
_ Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est comme toi. Toi et ce verre que tu tiens à la main. Ce verre remplit d'alcool. Tout le monde connaissait ton problème avec la boisson à l'université...

Elle avait dit ça paisiblement et Drago n'en fut pas le moins du monde vexé car il avait appris à vivre avec son passé aussi dur et honteux qu'il devait être, parce qu'en effet, il avait très bien compris que quand elle avait mentionné université, implicitement elle voulait dire Poudlard.

_ Un verre de temps en temps, commenta-t-il la tirade de la jeune femme accompagné d'un clin d'œil complice. Ça ne fait jamais de mal !  
_ Jamais, rigola-t-elle en levant sa cigarette pour la porter à ses lèvres.  
_ Et maintenant, tu répondrais à ma question, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il en faisant une tête de chien battu.

L'ancienne Gryffondor réfléchit pendant quelques secondes.

_ J'ai commencé à fumer, commença-t-elle à narrer en écrasant sa cigarette et en allumant une autre.  
_ Encore une autre ! Tu viens de me faire comprendre que c'était une de temps en temps ! la coupa-t-il en criant presque au scandale.  
_ J'aime bien fumer en racontant mon récit avec le tabac, dit-elle simplement.  
_ T'es vraiment bizarre comme nana, toi ! plaisanta-t-il.  
_ Bon, tu laisses parler deux minutes parce qu'autrement, je vais me coucher ! râla-t-elle et recommença à raconter son histoire avec le tabac quand le jeune homme se tut. Je reprends, j'ai commencé à fumer pendant mon break quand je me suis isolée pendant quelques temps, tu vois de quel temps, je veux parler ? Insista-t-elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle parlait de son isolement chez les moldus pendant cinq longues années après la guerre. C'était pas la grande joie, tu sais là-bas et j'ai rencontré un gars fort sympathique et incroyablement drôle par rapport à la vie que je menais, affirma-t-elle avant de tirer sur sa cigarette et tourna son regard vers la lisière de la forêt du ornait leur jardin pour éviter le regard du jeune homme n'aimant pas parler d'elle-même. Et, cet homme là et bah, il fumait. A vrai dire, il fumait tout le temps surtout quand il racontait ses histoires qui me faisaient mourir de rire. C'était un gars très simple, il travaillait comme électricien dans le village d'à côté et on a commencé à se voir, mais de façon plus officielle, plus sérieuse. Je me suis vraiment attachée à lui et ça semblait réciproque. Enfin, je voyais le bout du tunnel. Je me disais que j'avais peut-être enfin trouvé ma place. On se voyait régulièrement. On riait tellement et lui fumait. Il fumait beaucoup trop et je le réprimandais pour cela, fit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique. Une fois, en fait la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, on avait passé la soirée chez moi et il avait laissé un paquet de cigarettes. Voilà, c'est aussi simple que cela...

Drago resta bouche bée pendant quelques instants en ayant entendu le récit de la jeune femme. En réalité, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre d'histoire, mais il remarqua que l'ancienne lionne avait le regard vague et comme voilé qui regardait l'horizon sans vraiment de point fixe.

_ Et pourquoi ? tenta-t-il doucement de la questionner voyant que le sujet n'était pas facile à aborder. Pourquoi, il n'est jamais revenu ?

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et eut un léger sourire. Elle écrasa sa cigarette et se remit dans sa position initiale toujours le regard tourné vers l'horizon.

_ A vrai dire, expliqua-t-elle. Ce soir-là, il était resté dormir à la maison et le lendemain, il commençait tôt, je ne sais plus pour quelle raison exactement. Donc, il est parti sans me dire au revoir et il a pris sa voiture pour rentrer se changer, j'imagine. Nous étions en plein mois de janvier à cette époque et il avait plu pendant la nuit. Malheureusement, il y avait du verglas sur la route et il a eu un accident. Un accident de voiture tout bête quand il y a du verglas, il est allé dans le talus. Il en est sorti idem, mais c'est en attendant la dépanneuse qu'il se fit percuter par une autre voiture, qui avait aussi tout bêtement glissé à cause du verglas. Il n'est plus jamais rentré chez lui, n'a plus jamais été à son boulot ou bien même chez moi, car ce sur-accident lui a été fatal.

Quand l'ancienne Gryffondor eut fini de répondre à la question de Drago, une larme coula doucement sur sa joue, mais vint très vite la faire disparaître honteuse de pleurer devant son ancien ennemi. Le jeune homme, lui, ne dit rien choqué par le récit qu'elle venait de lui narrer, mais il ne dit rien aussi pour ne pas la brusquer, pour la laisser en paix, car il savait très bien qu'il était l'expert pour faire des gaffes quand il ne fallait pas.

_ Quand j'ai appris sa mort, continua-t-elle doucement. J'étais dévastée. Encore plus dévastée qu'avant mon arrivée là-bas. Et puis, j'ai trouvé son paquet de cigarettes et j'ai commencé à fumer, ses propres cigarettes et j'en racheté la même marque comme si je lui rendais hommage ou que j'avais comme ça l'impression qu'il était toujours proche de moi. C'est véritablement comme ça, que j'ai commencé à fumer. J'ai fait en quelque sorte mon deuil en fumant ses cigarettes, finit-elle en riant timidement.  
_ Et comment tu as arrêté ? la questionna l'ancien serpent prudemment.  
_ J'ai fait mon deuil, répondit-elle en regardant le paquet de cigarettes qu'elle avait dans les mains. Ça a mis un certain temps, car je m'étais attachée à lui bien plus que je ne le croyais. Et un jour, comme le jour où j'ai décidé de revenir, j'ai décidé d'arrêter. Ces instants ont été très durs car j'étais seule et en plus, c'est comme si je disais adieu à une partie de moi, ou plutôt comme si je lui disais une seconde fois adieu.

Plusieurs minutes de silence se firent entendre entre les deux jeunes gens comme pour méditer ou rendre hommage à l'homme aimé disparu.

_ C'est une très belle histoire, dit-il un peu honteux de l'admettre, mais très touché par le récit de sa coéquipière. Certes, triste et affreuse, mais une belle histoire quand même.

Elle lui sourit comme pour le remercier de ne pas la juger. Elle aussi était honteuse de s'être dévoilée ainsi alors qu'à la base elle devait juste lui raconter comment elle avait commencé à fumer. Mais, au fond d'elle-même, elle était un peu apaisée car elle n'avait jamais raconté à personne cette histoire et de toute façon, elle devait faire avec, car son histoire avec le tabac était intimement lié avec son histoire amoureuse avec cet être disparu. Elle commençait à avoir froid, même si intérieurement, elle était bien.

_ Ce qui est bien avec l'alcool, c'est qu'au moins t'as pas froid ! plaisanta son collègue.  
_ Ce que tu peux être bête ! ria-t-elle en se levant pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Elle passa près que Drago et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en rigolant pour lui montrer qu'elle plaisantait avec gentillesse.

_ Bonne nuit l'Alcoolo, fit-elle avant de se diriger vers l'entrée qui la mènerait à sa chambre.  
_ Bonne nuit ma petite Sainte-Nitouche, répondit-il en riant doucement.

Cette nuit-là, Hermione dormit paisiblement, mais de son côté, le jeune homme dormit très mal troublé par le récit de la jeune femme...

_« Cher Journal,  
Je viens remédier à mon absence prolongée sans te donner de mes nouvelles, mais encore une fois, c'est plus pour moi que je t'écris. Tant de choses se sont passées depuis que je t'ai narré les derniers événements de ma vie. Cela fait depuis Septembre que je ne t'ai pas écrit et nous sommes en Janvier ! Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer..._

_Je crois que je vais commencer par le commencement, ce qui paraîtrait le plus logique. Comme je te l'ai dit la fois précédente, je suis partie pour le Canada avec mon ancien ennemi Drago Malefoy. Nous sommes actuellement toujours sous couverture, mais nos rapports se sont légèrement améliorés. J'exagère comme toujours, mais en réalité, je crois que j'ai peur de marquer à jamais sur cette page que je commence à l'apprécier. En temps que collègue lointain, bien évidement ! Mais, il est vrai que c'est assez difficile de rester sur nos positions passées alors qu'aujourd'hui sous nos couvertures respectives, tout, je dis bien, TOUT, nous éloigne de notre passé. C'est peut-être pour cela que j'hésite à dire que je commence à apprécier Drago Malefoy, car en réalité, je pense que j'apprécie Dan Richard. C'est vraiment super compliqué à expliquer._

_Je n'aurai jamais imaginé combien il était dur de changer d'identité, de physique, de personnalité, enfin tout ce que tu veux quoi... Je ne ressemble en rien à la Hermione Granger des précédentes pages. Ici, je suis censée être l'épouse parfaite qui sait cuisiner. Bon, pour l'épouse j'espère que ça passe, mais la cuisine s'est loin d'être le cas d'être parfait. Pour te dire, même Drago est meilleur que moi. C'est vraiment dépriment !_

_Bon, j'ai parlé de Dan numéro 2. Maintenant, je vais te parler de mon Dan numéro 1. Pour Dan numéro 2, on va dire Drago, pour que quand je relirais ce paragraphe dans quelques années (en espérant que l'affreuse fillette ne m'ait toujours pas tuée) je comprenne quelques choses. Hier, j'ai craqué... Je suis vraiment désolée, j'en ai fumé deux, oui je dis bien DEUX cigarettes. Honte à moi. Et je me suis faite chopée par Drago et de fil en anguille, il m'a demandé comment j'avais commencé à fumer et je lui ai tout raconté. Bon d'accord, pas tout non plus, bien sûr. Je ne lui ai par exemple pas raconté que c'était un dieu au lit. Heureusement, autrement il aurait fait une crise cardiaque, parce qu'il croit que je suis toujours une 'petite sainte-nitouche', alors s'il connaissait vraiment la vérité... Enfin, je ne te fais pas un schéma quoi..._

_Pour en revenir à mon Dan, je lui ai raconté, l'histoire. Enfin, celle de Daniel, l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse et qui est mort et celle du tabac. Remarque, c'est tout à fait normal, car les deux histoires sont tout à fait liées. Quoique, je pourrai raconter l'histoire de mon Dan sans l'histoire du tabac, mais quand même ! C'était étrange de repenser à lui, je me l'étais interdit pour arrêter de souffrir et aussi de fumer. Il me manque tellement. C'est vraiment horrible de vivre sans lui, mais bon, il doit être super heureux là où il est, sûrement avec pleins de jolies nanas super bien gaulées qu'il va emmener au septième ciel. Elles en ont de la chance... Mais, il ne me manque pas que pour le sexe, bien heureusement. Autrement, honte à moi ! Non, en réalité, tout me manque chez lui, son odeur, son rire, sa façon de fumer quand il me racontait ses histoires... Bon, il faut que j'arrête autrement, je vais me mettre encore une fois à pleurer !_

_Autrement, je suis tombée dans le coma et j'y suis restée plus de deux mois, mais ça, je te le raconte pas en détails vu que je ne l'oublierai jamais. Mes amis me manquent, mais pas autant que je l'aurai imaginé. Je sais que c'est honteux, mais je suis tellement déconnectée de ma réalité, celle d'Hermione que je commence à prendre goût à celle de Clotilde. Elle a tellement une vie plus facile que la mienne..._

_Je te parle encore comme si tu étais une vraie personne. Je crois que mon coma n'a pas arrangé les choses dans ma petite cervelle de miss Je-sais-tout. (Qu'est-ce que je déteste ce surnom débile !)_

_J'essayerai de t'écrire plus souvent, parce que j'ai du oublier tellement de choses, mais j'ai cité celles qui me semblaient les plus importantes aujourd'hui.  
Hermione G. »_

L'ancienne Gryffondor releva la tête et découvrit son pseudo mari dans le jardin entrain de faire quelque chose avec la neige, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi. En effet, après leur entrevue sur la terrasse, il avait commencé à neiger, mais bon rien de plus normal vu la période de l'année, mais aussi leur situation géographique. La jeune femme n'aimait pas cette période de l'année. En réalité, c'était en parti, à cause du décès de son cher Daniel à cette période, mais aussi parce que l'hiver était toujours les mois les plus tristes de l'année à son goût. Certain aimait l'hiver pour ses promenades sous la neige emmitouflé sous des tonnes de vêtements, les feux de cheminées, et les chocolats chauds en famille pour se réchauffer. Pour Hermione cela lui rappelait aussi bien sûr tous ses clichés agréables à vivre à plusieurs, mais à son plus grand désespoir, dans sa jeunesse avec sa famille et ses amies, elle avait pu les vivre, mais après plus jamais.

Il était environ 16 heures et le soleil commençait déjà décliner. Les journées étaient trop courtes en hiver. L'ancienne Lionne se leva de la table de la salle à manger où elle était assisse pour écrire son journal et alla le ranger dans son habituel tiroir. Quand elle redescendit, elle entendit que quelqu'un sonnait à leur porte. Elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Katherine Gordon qui venait lui dire bonjour et pour prendre des nouvelles de la convalescente. Hermione invita donc la femme à prendre une tasse de thé.

_ C'est vraiment un réel soulagement de vous revoir parmi nous, dit Katherine en s'asseyant sur le premier fauteuil venu du salon. Votre mari était dévasté et je le comprends bien...  
_ Il est vrai que ça n'a pas dû être une partie de plaisir pour lui, commenta Hermione en arrivant avec un plateau orné de tasses, de sachets de thé, d'eau bouillante, et de petits gâteaux. C'était peut-être la seule chose qu'elle avait faire de bien en cuisine : préparer le thé comme une vraie anglaise.  
_ C'est un très beau collier que vous portez là, fit la femme en montrant le collier de la jeune femme.  
_ C'est Dan qui me l'a offert, pour noël, remercia-t-elle en lui servant une tasse de thé.

Les deux femmes continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien comme de parfaites voisines. Drago, quant à lui commençait sérieusement à avoir froid. Il décida donc de rentrer pour se réchauffer.

_ Katherine, s'exclama-t-il en souriant quand il entra dans le salon. Comment vas-tu ?  
_ Je vais bien, comme toi apparemment, déclara-t-elle en se lavant pour lui faire une accolade amicale.

La jeune femme fut surprise d'une telle complicité entre ses deux personnes. Elle fut prise d'un léger doute qu'elle chassa bien vite. Elle avait pensé quand elle les avait vu : Il fraternise avec les potentiels méchants ou il adopte la tactique : soit proche de tes amis mais encore plus de tes ennemis. En réalité, elle ne savait point et décida de mettre cela au clair plus tard. Drago en passant près de sa pseudo femme déposa un baiser sur son front avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés pour se servir une tasse de thé. Elle fut surprise de cette attention soudaine. Mais revint dans la situation concrète auquel elle était confrontée : Dan était son mari !

_ Tu es glacé, chéri, fit-t-elle avec sourire. Tu te devrais plus te couvrir pour aller dehors.

Katherine se mit rire.

_ On dirait mon mari et moi, ria-t-elle pour répondre aux regards interrogateurs du jeune couple et pour seul réponse, Drago posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme.  
_ Katherine, commença prudemment le jeune homme. Est-ce que tu connais bien la famille Keysley ? demanda-t-il en faisant allusion à la famille de Gautier.  
_ Oui, en effet, répondit-elle simplement. Gautier est un ami proche d'Hadrien et j'apprécie beaucoup sa femme Mary.  
_ Je vais vraiment te poser une question qui risque de te choquer, prévient-il. Mais, est-ce qu'il lui arrive d'être violent avec sa femme ?

Hermione écoutait attentivement la conversation qui devenait vraiment intéressante et elle félicita intérieurement son pseudo mari pour avoir eu l'intelligence de mener le sujet sur la table afin d'avoir des informations.

_ Cela fait longtemps qu'ils sont ici, expliqua-t-elle. A vrai dire, nous nous sommes liés d'amitié assez rapidement car c'est une famille très sympathique ! Mais depuis quelques temps, Gautier a des changements de comportements...  
_ Comme être violent avec sa femme ? la questionna Hermione pour la mettre sur la piste.  
_ En quelques sortes, éluda-t-elle. Il n'a jamais été violent ou désagréables avant que ce soit avec ses trois enfants ou avec sa femme. Je me souviens, il n'y pas si longtemps que ça, nous étions invités à manger chez eux. Tout ce passait bien, sauf quand vint le moment de choisir le DVD pour leurs enfants. Pour tout vous dire, Mary a toujours été assez croyante avec les esprits, la magie. En réalité, elle me l'a dit un jour, elle est persuadée qu'une forme de magie existe dans un monde parallèle. Auparavant, cela ne dérangeait pas Gautier, et nous non plus d'ailleurs parce que chacun à le droit à ses croyances. Mais depuis quelques semaines, dès qu'elle parle de ses croyances, ou bien même qu'elle veut mettre un dessin animé concernant la magie comme avec les fées par exemple, Gautier devient hystérique et il s'énerve après sa femme... C'est vraiment étrange. Nous avons assisté, mon mari et moi, impuissant à la scène qui lui a fait pour un malheureux DVD sur les fées.  
_ Humm, réfléchit-il tout haut. C'était sûrement pour cela que Mary, sa femme, l'autre jour n'a pas voulu qu'on l'aide...  
_ C'est vraiment horrible, dit Hermione déconfite. Je ne supporte pas qu'un homme puisse être violent avec sa propre famille...

Un silence tomba dans le salon. Chacun méditait sur les révélations qu'ils venaient d'apprendre qui était de plus en plus étrange... Mais pourquoi l'homme ne supportait plus qu'on parle de magie ? Est-ce à cause de la bague, qu'il portait à son doigt ?

_ En parlant de famille, engagea Katherine sur un ton plus joyeux. Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes marié ?  
_ Cela va faire déjà deux ans, répondit Hermione en souriant à son pseudo mari tout en posant sa main sur la sienne qui était toujours sur sa cuisse.  
_ Bon bah alors, c'est pour quand les enfants ? plaisanta la femme Gordon avec quand même un ton sérieux.

Drago qui avait commencé à boire son thé, manqua de s'étouffer à l'entente de la question de la femme. Des enfants ? Quelle question ? Jamais il n'en aurait !

_ Chéri, fit la jeune femme. Tu veux bien débarrasser le plateau et l'amener dans la cuisine s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle à l'attention de l'ancien Serpent qui s'exécuta et Hermione continua quand il fut dans la cuisine. Pour répondre à votre question, je pense que pour les enfants, il faudra attendre encore longtemps...  
_ Oh, mais c'est dommage, commenta-t-elle. Un beau jeune couple comme le votre devrait avoir pleins d'enfants...  
_ A vrai dire, moi je ne serais pas contre, expliqua Hermione. Mais, Dan a perdu ses parents jeunes et je crois qu'il a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur si nous avions un enfant...Enfin, il a peur que si un jour, nous mourions qu'il se retrouve seul, sans parents comme lui l'a vécu.  
_ Le pauvre, le plaignit-elle. C'est vraiment triste comme histoire. Je comprends mieux pourquoi alors et puis vu que avez failli perdre la vie...  
_ Exactement, ça ne va nous aider à agrandir la famille, plaisanta paisiblement l'ancienne Gryffondor.

De son côté, Drago avait écouté toute la conversation et fut étonné de voir qu'Hermione s'en était très bien sortie dans son mensonge. Heureusement, car lui n'aurait jamais réussit à aligner deux mots sur le sujet des enfants. Il pensa alors très fort, que les enfants et toutes ses discussions étaient une affaire de femmes. Même si cette pensée était l'un des plus grands clichés moldus.

Les deux femmes continuèrent à discuter et Katherine prit congé assez rapidement prétextant qu'elle avait le repas à préparer et qu'elle devait laisser Hermione se reposer. Quand, la femme Gordon fut partie se fut un soulagement pour la jeune femme qui avait eu des sueurs froides durant toute la conversation, surtout sur celle des enfants. Elle entra donc dans la cuisine et fit que Drago était déjà aux fourneaux.

_Je peux t'aider ? demanda-t-elle timidement désireuse de s'améliorer en cuisine et aussi de découvrir les secrets de son pseudo mari.  
_ Mais bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme. Ce soir, ce sera du poisson !  
_ T'as intérêt à m'épater, fit-elle avec un regard accusateur à son coéquipier. Parce que pour l'histoire des futurs enfants, j'ai du me débrouiller toute seule !  
_ Mais c'est toi qui m'a dit d'aller ranger le plateau, se justifia-t-il.  
_ Mais je pensais que tu allais revenir, pas rester cloîtrer dans la cuisine, affirma-t-elle avec les larmes aux yeux vu que Drago lui avait donné les oignons à couper.  
_ D'accord, capitula-t-il. Je suis désolé. Mais, c'est un truc de nana, ça !  
_ Et après, tu viens me faire la morale sur les clichés et les idées reçues ? le questionna-t-elle avec des larmes qui collaient sur ses joues et alla prendre un mouchoir pour les essuyer.  
_ Mais, pleures pas, s'excusa-t-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme. Je suis désolé.  
_ C'est les oignons, Dan, éclata-t-elle de rire.

Piqué au vif, il se concentra sur sa cuisine. Mais vu que l'ancienne Gryffondor ne se calmait pas dans son fou-rire, elle fut vite rejointe par le jeune homme. Et ils passèrent, ainsi, une excellente soirée à rire tous les deux sur les bêtises des uns et des autres autour d'un bon plat cuisiné par le jeune couple.

* * *

**Ils sont pas mimi Drago et Hermione ? Vous vous attendiez à voir Hermione fumer ? Avouez que non ! ;P**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience,**  
**Je vous promet d'essayer d'être plus ponctuelle,**

**_Amicalement,_**  
**_K._**


	13. Famille Hamel

Bonjour à vous tous !  
Comme promis, je suis là, avec un nouveau chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira,

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)_

.

* * *

.

**CHAPITRE 13 : FAMILLE HAMEL**

Hermione se réveilla doucement de cette paisiblement nuit sans rêves, regarda le réveil et vit qu'il était l'heure pour elle de se réveiller et puis de toute façon, elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de dormir. Elle se leva donc, de bonne humeur et courut presque sous la douche pour être en pleine forme. Une fois celle-ci finit, elle se vêtit d'un simple jeans droit avec un chemisier ample en soie crème. C'était toute propre et habillée qu'elle descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. A sa grande surprise, elle ne trouva pas Drago attablé avec son café et son journal comme il l'avait fait la veille.

Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'Hermione était rentrée, mais elle recommençait déjà à prendre ses marques et c'était ainsi qu'elle prépara son petit déjeuner calmement. Elle alla chercher dans le froid matinal le journal et prit son repas du matin en lisant le journal avec un bon café bien noir comme elle l'aimait. A la fin de celui-ci, l'horloge sonna neuf heures et trente minutes et elle se dit qu'il était temps de faire un peu de ménage dans cette grande demeure, parce que le ménage à la Malefoy n'était pas vraiment à goût quoique pour son niveau, elle se dit que ça aurait pu être bien pire !

Comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire dans son ancienne maison moldue, elle alla chercher serpillières, aspirateur, chiffons et autres produits ménagers dans le garage. Ne voulant pas déroger de ses petites habitudes. Elle alluma la télévision, mit la première chaîne musicale où il y avait une musique entraînante qui lui convenait et augmenta le son de plus en plus fort pour avoir un rythme afin qu'elle puisse faire briller cette maison comme elle le voulait. C'est ainsi que l'ancienne Gryffondor sur le rythme des différentes musiques se déhancha tout en astiquant dans toute la maison. Elle adorait faire le ménage avec la musique car celui-ci devenait alors moins une corvée, mais plus un défouloir tout en étant très utile.

Dix heures sonnèrent et elle se dit qu'elle allait faire un gentil réveil à son alcoolo de coéquipier. Elle s'en frotta les mains d'avance de son petit réveil qu'elle allait lui faire. Après tout, lui aussi devait mettre la main à patte, et vu qu'elle était loin d'avoir fini, elle se dit que c'était le moment idéal pour le réveiller. Par ailleurs, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il ne s'était toujours réveillé avec tout le bruit qu'elle faisait. Une vraie marmotte, songea-t-elle.

Elle monta donc d'un pas de loup jusque l'étage, ôta ses ballerines à l'entrée de la chambre du jeune homme et sans frapper elle entra doucement de la chambre sombre de son collègue qui semblait dormir à point fermé malgré la musique qui raisonnait jusqu'à l'étage. Elle prit la télécommande pour ouvrir les volets, l'actionna et dans un excès de folie sûrement par la chanson qu'elle adorait en bas, monta sur le lit de Malfoy et se mit à sauter dessus comme une gamine.

_ DEBOUT LA MARMOTTE, s'écria-t-elle en riant telle une enfant. C'EST L'HEURE DE SE REVEILLER ! LE SOLEIL BRILLE ET LES OISEAUX CHANTENT !

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? râla le jeune homme en mettant un oreiller sur la tête.

_ Mais je viens te réveiller, fit-elle joyeusement en descendant du lit. Aller, il est l'heure !

_ Mais non, se plaignit-il. Il est encore tôt !

_ Aller, on arrête de faire l'enfant, continua-t-elle comme une mère en enlevant la couette du lit.

_ On dirait ma mère, Clotilde, pesta l'ancien Serpentard en s'asseyant dans son lit avec humeur.

_ Aller boude pas, plaisanta-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux comme s'il était un petit garçon.

Pour seule réponse il lui tira la langue, ce qui déclencha le rire cristallin de la jeune femme.

_ Va prendre ta douche, tu veux que je te prépare tes vêtements ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

_ Dégages ! ragea l'ex-Serpent.

Hermione s'exécuta avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, car elle avait réussi sa mission, c'est-à-dire de le lever. C'était encore plus joyeuse, et de bonne humeur, qu'elle reprit son ménage après avoir encore augmenté un peu plus le son. Après avoir fini toutes les poussières, elle commença à passer l'aspirateur. De son côté, Drago alla prendre sa douche avec humeur, mais une fois celle-ci finie, il était plus réveillé et était content de voir que sa dite femme avait la forme aujourd'hui. Une fois habillé, il descendit, mais une fois arrivé dans la pièce principale pour prendre son premier repas de la journée, il se stoppa net surpris par la scène qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. En effet, il vit la jeune femme complètement déchaînée en train de se déhancher dans tous les sens tout en passant l'aspirateur en chantant à tu-tête les paroles de la chanson qui passait à la télévision. Le jeune homme s'arrêta donc pour regarder le spectacle en s'adossant au mur, mais l'ancienne Gryffondor ne l'avait pas vu lui tournant le dos.

La jeune femme était comme libérée. Elle adorait cette chanson. Elle tournait, chantait, se déhanchait au rythme de la musique. Elle adorait faire le ménage avec la musique ça lui donnait tellement la pêche. Malheureusement, elle avait l'habitude de faire cette corvée seule et prise dans son action, elle avait complètement oublié la présence de son coéquipier dans la maison. Elle balançait sa tête de droite à gauche et faisait de même avec ses hanches. Ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens. Elle sautait, elle était heureuse. Enfin, elle se sentait revivre. Mais vint le moment, où elle tourna sur elle-même en sautant, et malencontreusement son regard se posa sur le jeune homme qui était adossé au mur le plus proche de l'entrée. Elle s'arrêta nette, les bras en l'air entièrement douchée. Elle avait été prise en flagrant délit et elle sentit la honte lui montée aux joues. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

_ Mais vas-y ! Je t'en prie, tu peux continuer, fit le jeune homme en regardant l'ancienne Gryffondor avec un grand sourire sadique.

_ T'étais pas censé être sous la douche, toi, pesta-t-elle honteuse en rejoignant l'aspirateur qu'elle avait laissé quelques minutes auparavant.

_ Je ne te savais pas aussi déjantée, ma petite sainte-Nitouche, déclara-t-il proche de son dos.

_ Si seulement tu me connaissais vraiment, affirma-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face avec une pointe de malice dans les yeux.

_ Est-ce une invitation ? demanda l'ancien Serpent en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Il eut pour seul réponse le silence, enfin plus exactement le bruit de l'aspirateur car Hermione avait recommencé à le passer ne voulant pas répondre à la question du jeune homme. Lui, n'avait pas faim ce matin-là. Il prit donc seulement un café bien noir comme le préparait tout le temps sa pseudo femme. Il resta à la regarder s'affairer dans tous les sens pour nettoyer tout ce qu'elle trouvait pendant que lui buvait son café tranquillement. Il se dit qu'elle cachait bien son jeu et puis qu'elle avait bien changé depuis Poudlard. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit à l'époque de Poudlard que la miss je-sais-tout de service fumerait et serait aussi dévergondée, le jeune homme lui aurait sûrement ri au nez. Drago constata qu'elle avait bien changé ou que tout simplement il ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu. Après tout, aveuglé par la haine, il ne pouvait voir que ses défauts et en aucun cas voir en elle, une fille tout à fait normale, malgré son aptitude à tout savoir...

_ Eh! L'interrompit-elle dans ses pensées en se postant devant le jeune homme en les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés. C'est bien gentil de croire que les femmes sont bonnes qu'à faire le ménage, parler et créer des gosses. Mais moi, je suis pas d'accord ! Aller, tu vas m'aider à astiquer toute cette maison et au pas de course.

_ Je confirme tu es comme ma mère avec des idées plus évoluées peut-être... plaisanta-t-il en suivant l'ancienne Lionne qui allait lui donner du boulot.

_ Tant mieux, fit-elle avec un sourire forcé. Maintenant que tu es heureux de ta constatation, mets ces gants et suis-moi, je t'apprendre à bien faire une salle de bain.

_ Quoique... se ravisa-t-il toujours en suivant sa dite femme comme un petit chien. Tu es bien pire que ma mère !

Ils montèrent donc tous les deux à l'étage pour qu'Hermione puisse faire un cours ménager à son élève sur comment bien nettoyer une salle de bain. L'ancien Serpentard n'en voyait vraiment pas l'utilité, mais vu l'humeur de la jeune femme, il ne préféra rien dire. Il comprit alors qu'il ne valait mieux pas trop la vexer autrement elle devenait aussi sadique qu'un mangemort en colère. Elle montra donc tous les trucs et astuces d'une bonne ménagère et quand elle eut fini sa leçon du jour, elle le laissa faire sa salle de bain ainsi que sa chambre pendant qu'elle s'occupait de la sienne. Elle fut très fière d'elle car elle avait réussi, quand même, à faire mettre un genou un Malefoy pour faire le ménage tel un moldu. Franchement, elle aura tout vu dans sa vie !

Mais, elle fut heureuse de constater qu'il n'avait fait aucune remarque machiste ou désobligeante vis-à-vis des moldus, elle supposa alors qu'il commençait peut-être à prendre goût à la vie en temps que moldu. Elle était en train de faire sa propre salle de bain, elle se dit qu'elle avait bientôt fini même si lui restait encore à passer la serpillière en bas. Elle commençait sérieusement à avoir mal aux genoux dans cette position. En effet, la jeune femme était à genou la tête et les bras dans la douche pour pouvoir astiquer les moindres recoins de celle-ci. Elle se redressa ayant terminé.

_ Pourquoi t'as changé de position ? se plaignit Drago dans son dos. J'avais une belle vue que là où j'étais.

_ T'as pas autre chose à faire ? demanda-t-elle avec humeur en lui jetant un gant à la figure.

_ Bah non justement, fit-il avec un large sourire fier de lui. J'ai tout fini !

_ Je peux venir vérifier alors ? le questionna-t-elle en arquant l'un de ses sourcils.

_ Tu peux venir vérifier ce que veux, répondit-il avec un regard enjôleur en lui tendant le gant qu'elle lui avait balancé quelques instants plus tôt.

Hermione passa devant Drago en levant les yeux au ciel pour rejoindre la chambre et la salle de bain du jeune homme afin d'inspecter si le travail avait été bien fait. Celui-ci suivi donc encore sa coéquipière comme un petit chien, mais là c'était plus pour la faire enrager. Elle se pencha en avant pour vérifier que la douche avait été bien faite.

_ Dan, pesta-t-elle en se redressant pour faire face au jeune homme. Je sais très bien que tu étais en train de regarder...

_ Et qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de regarder ? demanda-t-il sur un ton innocent.

_ Joue pas à l'innocent avec moi, accusa-t-elle le doigt levé vers l'ex serpent.

_ Tu veux peut-être que je joue le méchant garçon, fredonna-t-il avec un regard séducteur.

L'ex-lionne soupira, exaspérée.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Dan ? demanda-t-elle un peu perdue par le comportement du jeune homme. T'es en rut ou quoi ?

_ C'est trop bon de te faire marcher, explosa-t-il de rire fier de lui.

_ Tu me tue ! râla avec humeur. Aller dégage !

_ Mais... fit-il avec une tête de chien battu. Vous êtes dans ma chambre, Madame Richard, finit-il avec un sourire de vainqueur.

Le jeune homme vit sa coéquipière sortir comme une furie de sa chambre piquée au vif par sa réplique. Quant à lui, c'était fier comme un coq qu'il s'étala sur son lit tout propre. Qu'est-ce qui l'aimait la faire enrager cette Clotilde, pensa-t-il avec un sourire béa en regardant le plafond. C'était vraiment une très bonne occupation, très divertissante car elle tombait à chaque fois dans le panneau. Quelle sacrée petit bout de femme, songea l'ex-serpent en se levant pour aller la rejoindre en bas à l'entente de son prénom. Enfin, de son pseudo prénom. Il se dit qu'il allait encore se faire réprimander tel un enfant pour X chose, mais peu lui importait, car au moins, il avait la certitude qu'elle était bien vivante.

_ En quoi, je peux t'aider, chérie ? demanda-t-il en continuant son manège avec un sourire de charmeur de bas étage.

Hermione, la serpillière à la main, le seau de l'autre, resta le considérer quelques instants d'un air le plus neutre qu'elle pouvait.

_ Je finis de passer la serpillière, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Mais, je ne veux pas te parler de ça. L'aspirateur fait un drôle de bruit tu pourrais regarder s'il y a quelque chose qui cloche ?

Drago s'approcha doucement de l'appareil. L'air perplexe et en plein combat intérieur, il resta immobile devant. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme avait rangé tout son bazar et avant de se rendre dans la cuisine pour essayer de préparer un plat comestible, elle passa devant son pseudo mari.

_ Il y a un problème ? s'enquit-elle avec gentillesse voyant l'état second de son collègue.

Il tourna vivement son regard vers elle. Ses yeux marrons traduisaient amplement son désarroi. Il avait l'air un peu, ce qui se traduisait beaucoup pour un Malefoy qui savait cacher ses émotions, paniqué.

_ Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne, admit-il en chuchotant honteux.

_ Oh, je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle maintenant aussi honteuse que lui. J'ai tendance à oublier ton origine, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais voyant que son coéquipier ne répondait pas, elle continua. Tu sais, il faut pas avoir honte, il suffit de me demander, je suis là pour ça ! Autrement à quoi je servirai ? termina-t-elle avec un rire léger, mais un peu nerveux.

_ Je pense que tu servirais à me faire chier, plaisanta-t-il en se détendant.

_ Peut-être, jugea-t-elle en riant. Quoique, ça je le fait déjà !

_ Pas faux, affirma-t-il. Mais c'est un échange réciproque.

_ J'en conviens, fit-elle en s'agenouillant pour commencer à montrer comment l'aspirateur fonctionnait.

Le cours sur l'aspirateur ne dura pas bien longtemps vu que son utilisation était assez simple, même pour un sorcier de sang-pur, car Drago avait rapidement compris son mode de fonctionnement. C'était ainsi que les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à préparer le déjeuner, en convenant que les affaires ménagères défaillantes seraient pour la poubelle ou le mécanicien pour éviter d'autres scènes dans le genre. Ils mangèrent tranquillement discutant de tout et de rien comme un traditionnel couple moldu. L'ambiance entre beaucoup moins palpable qu'auparavant.

La vie devenait sereine et les deux coéquipiers en appréciait le goût à sa juste valeur. Un peu de repos ne leur faisait pas de mal. Enfin, ils pouvaient souffler, même si leur enquête, ces objets bizarres, les changements de comportements, et tout ce qui en suivait n'étaient malheureusement jamais bien loin. Malgré le fait que le dit couple commençait enfin à trouver leurs marques et apprécier quelques moments de leurs vies moldues. Chaque parole, objet ou même le quartier où ils habitaient les rappelait à l'ordre, les mettait en garde, car dans ce quartier le danger n'était jamais bien loin. Il rôdait, attendait le moment propice pour faire impression, pour donner à voir, pour montrer que la force invisible qui menaçait chaque être de ce quartier, y compris le pseudo couple était toujours plus forte, qu'elle pouvait s'infiltrer partout, comme de la vermine.

C'était devant son livre qu'Hermione songea qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas avancé, même pas progressé d'un seul pas. A part peut-être le fait que les objets maléfiques étaient sûrement que des bijoux, mais à part cela ils n'avaient rien. Nada. Le néant. Ils étaient perdus dans un trou noir. Les deux coéquipiers étaient conscients qu'il fallait agir, pour pouvoir guérir, mais sans aucunes réponses à leurs questions cela en devenait impossible. L'ancienne Gryffondor ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mr. Bescon n'avait pas mis deux aurors diplômés sur leur enquête. Après tout, c'était peut-être elle qui freinait Drago dans ses recherches. Elle était forcément un handicap, car elle lui avait fait perdre plus de deux mois précieux où s'il n'avait pas été inquiet, il aurait pu avancé.

Quelque chose sonna faux dans la pensée de la jeune femme pour elle. Un Malefoy, inquiet ? Impossible. A moins que le Malefoy s'atténuait pour disparaître au fur et à mesure que Dan Richard prenait le dessus. Hermione ne savait pas. Ou bien peut-être que c'est Clotilde qui ne savait pas. L'ex-lionne se remémora la scène avec l'aspirateur. Elle avait oublié pendant quelques courts instants qu'il n'était que Drago et sorcier et non pas Dan et moldu. Elle avait oublié comme si la personnalité et l'identité de Clotilde était entrain de réduire en miettes le passé, ce qu'elle pensait, ce que vivait Hermione. Il fallait qu'elle arrête ! Elle devait rester partiellement Hermione si elle voulait finir cette enquête pour se retrouver entièrement. Cette histoire de fausse identité, qu'est-ce que c'était compliqué !

Pour se changer les idées et peut-être les avoir plus claires pour pouvoir essayer de trouver solution à son gros problème qui était toujours le même, elle décida de demander à son dit mari s'il voulait faire se promener avec elle. Il accepta car il semblait que lui aussi avait besoin de se changer les idées. En effet, il était assis sur l'un des deux fauteuils dans leur pièce secrète face à toutes les victimes -dont Hermione faisait partie-, tous les suspects affichés en photo à l'écran. Hermione comprit que même si en ce moment il avait quelques temps paisibles, leur enquête, le pourquoi de la mission n'était jamais loin et peut-être trop près d'eux pour pouvoir émettre des solutions plausibles. C'était habillés chaudement qu'ils sortirent dans l'air vivifiant de ce mois de janvier beaucoup plus froid qu'en Angleterre.

_ Oh regarde, fit la jeune femme. La maison a enfin été vendue. Nous avons des nouveaux voisins.

Hermione faisait référence à la demeure à vendre depuis leur arrivée qui était juste à coté de la leur. Il y avait un camion de déménageur posté dans la rue et des jeunes gens qui s'affairaient à vider toutes sortes de cartons et de meubles. Le jeune couple décida d'aller leur souhaiter la bienvenue comme était la tradition dans le quartier.

_ Katherine, s'écria le jeune homme en apercevant la mère Gordon en train de discuter avec leurs nouveaux voisins. Je vois que tu viens aussi souhaiter la bienvenue !

_ Exactement, ria-t-elle en faisait une accolade rapide aux deux jeunes gens. Je vous présente Fanny, votre nouvelle voisine.

Fanny était une petite femme souriante avec de longs cheveux lisses roux. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus qui lui donnaient un air angélique et bienveillant. Cette femme rappela tout de suite Ginny à Hermione, mais pas seulement à cause de ses cheveux de feux, mais elle dégageait un aura qui lui faisait penser à sa meilleure amie. Habillée d'une salopette sûrement un peu trop grande et sale pour faire les travaux, elle salua le dit couple avec un sourire ayant les mains prises.

_ Chérie ! gronda avec gentillesse une voix dans le dos de Fanny. Combien de fois que je t'ai dit que tu ne devais pas porter des charges lourdes !

_ Et voici Joe, commenta Katherine avec un sourire. Le compagnon de Fanny.

_ Enchanté, répondit Joe en tendant la main au pseudo couple qui y répondirent. Ecoute, chérie, je ne veux vraiment pas qui t'arrive quoique ce soit alors, tu poses ce carton !

Fanny leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Mais je peux le porter, râla-t-elle.

_ Il a raison, mon enfant, commenta la mère Gordon. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Dan, tu n'as qu'à lui prendre ce carton est l'amener à l'intérieur. Il y a tous les gars dedans.

Drago accepta avec plaisir lançant seul sa pseudo femme seule.

_ Vous êtes enceinte de combien ? demanda Hermione en montrant le ventre bien arrondie de Fanny.

_ Je suis au début de mon huitième mois, répondit-elle avec un sourire en caressant son ventre.

_ Je comprends alors pourquoi votre compagnon ne veut pas que vous vous fatiguiez, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire.

_ Mais je vais bien, bouda-t-elle. J'ai l'impression avec lui d'être une handicapée !

_ J'ai le même à la maison, rigola Hermione.

Les trois femmes commencèrent à discuter du futur bébé qui allait agrandir la famille Hamel qui était les nouveaux voisins d'Hermione et Drago. Ils avaient l'air simple et heureux ensemble. Enfin, un couple normal dans ce quartier, songea la jeune femme.

_ Clotilde, appela une voix masculine dans son dos.

Elle se retourna et fit face à Aaron Gordon accompagné de sa merveilleuse et malsaine enfant.

_ Content de te revoir parmi nous, affirma-t-il en lui faisant la bise.

_ Un bonjour à la française ? plaisanta l'ancienne Gryffondor.

_ Tu le mérites ! répondit-il en riant.

_ Les gars sont à l'intérieur si tu veux aller les aider, déclara la mère Gordon.

Aaron acquiesça et entra à l'intérieur de la demeure suivi de près par sa jeune fille.

_ Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Hermione timidement.

_ Oui, admit Fanny. Aaron est le meilleur ami de Joe. Ils ne se lâchent jamais.

_ ça, je peux le confirmer, ria Katherine.

Tout à coup, les trois femmes firent défiler tous les hommes de la maison pour se diriger vers le camion de déménagement où elles se trouvaient à côté.

_ Pas trop froid les gonzesses ? Plaisanta Joe en caressant le ventre de la compagne Fanny.

Joe était un homme assez petit, mais qui débordait de charmes avec ses yeux marrons et ses cheveux noirs. En plus d'être de taille moyenne, il était assez fin ce qui lui donnait un aspect assez frêle, mais cela n'enlevait rien à son beau sourire et ses yeux pétillants. Il avait l'air d'être un homme doux et aimant tout comme sa femme.

_ On se réchauffe en parlant, plaisanta l'ancienne Gryffondor.

_ Eh, chérie, l'interpella Drago avec un sourire. Tu vois, c'est pas une monstre comme ça que je voulais, fit-elle en montrant la sienne. Mais la même que Joe. Regarde comme elle est belle ! C'est pas comme la mienne, bouda-t-il.

_ Rooh, tu n'es jamais content, râla sa dite femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ C'est vrai que je l'adore ! commenta Joe en la regardant. Je crois que je ne remercierai jamais assez mon pote Aaron pour ce cadeau.

Les deux jeunes gens en couple aux yeux des autres échangèrent un regard entendu. Comme l'avait pressenti le jeune couple quand Aaron et les bijoux étaient ensemble cela ne faisait pas bon ménage. La fillette Gordon en était la preuve vivante.

_ Tu crois quoi, ria Aaron. J'ai du goût, moi !

La montre était très jolie. Elle était en argent et brillait de mille feux aux bras du futur père. Son cadran était fait d'une pierre rouge flamboyante. C'était une belle montre, mais malheureusement c'était un bijou et la famille Gordon était encore liée avec les personnes qui les portaient. Cela faisait beaucoup de coïncidence aux yeux du jeune couple qui s'éclipsa en prétextant qu'ils ne voulaient pas plus les déranger et qu'ils avaient une balade à terminer. Ils reprirent donc leur balade le jeune homme ayant le bras possessif sur l'épaule de sa dite femme.

_ Cette montre, tu ne l'aimes pas par hasard ? demanda-t-elle en lui jetant un regard en biais.

_ Exactement, répondit-il avec un sourire fier. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu y fasses attention.

_ C'est assez ingénieux ! commenta-t-elle. Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas l'un d'eux comme tu le penses parce qu'ils ont vraiment l'air sympathique.

_ Certes, affirma le jeune homme. En tout cas, j'en connais un qui doit te trouver fort sympathique.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends encore ? râla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Drago sembla réfléchir pour faire mariner sa coéquipière.

_ Aaron te dévore littéralement des yeux ! fit Drago fier de sa révélation.

_ Comme j'en ai de la chance, déclara-t-elle avec enthousiasme ironique que l'ancien Serpentard ne comprit pas.

_ Quoi ? s'écria-t-il. Tu trouves que c'est une chance ? Mais c'est un de nos suspects ! finit-il en chuchotant.

_ Et alors, qui te dit que je n'aime pas les méchants ? ria-t-elle. Et dis-moi, ne serais-tu pas jaloux ?

Hermione contente de sa sortie, éclata de rire face au visage renfermé de son ami. Ils continuèrent leur promenade dans le calme savourant la douce tranquillité de ce quartier endormi par la neige. Une fois celui-ci finit, c'est devant un bon chocolat chaud qu'elle prit conscience que sans les ennuis la vie était beaucoup plus jolie. Et ainsi, si la vie était plus belle, l'hiver le serait aussi forcément.

.

* * *

.

Alors ? Il est spé cet Aaron, nan ? Vous avez aimé cette petite séance de ménage entre Hermione et Drago ? (:  
J'attends vos avis avec impatience,

_Amicalement,_  
_K._


	14. Dénominateur commun

**Oui, je sais, mes bonnes résolutions n'ont pas tenu longtemps. Vous m'en voyez désolée.**  
**Pour ma défense, ces deux dernières semaines ont été chargées surtout parce que j'ai eu mon départ pour un an en Angleterre en temps que fille au pair. :)**

**Je ferai mon possible pour tenir mes délais maintenant que je suis installée. ;) Mais, je ne promet rien, comme ça pas de déçus ! x)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)**

.

* * *

.

**CHAPITRE 14 : DENOMINATEUR COMMUN**

Hermione s'ennuyait ferme. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire dans cette grande maison. Son pseudo mari était parti travailler la laissant seule. Comment les agents de sa couverture avaient pu penser qu'elle avait l'étoffe d'une femme au foyer ? Elle était bien trop active. Ménage, vaisselle, course, tout était fait. Mais que faisaient ces femmes quand elles n'avaient plus rien à faire ? L'ex-lionne songea ainsi que généralement les femmes qui étaient au foyer avaient des enfants. Mais elle n'avait pas enfant et à la base, elle n'était même pas mariée. Comment pouvait-elle apprécier les bienfaits d'une vie sans travail ? Pour le moment, elle ne voyait que les aspects négatifs et pas autre chose. A part peut-être le plafond du salon vu qu'elle était allongée sur le canapé. Son pseudo chéri lui avait dit de se reposer. Elle n'avait pas envie de se reposer, elle avait dormi pendant plus de deux mois. Cela se suffisait-il pas ?

L'ancienne Gryffondor repensa à ce qu'avait dit sa nouvelle voisine. En effet, Fanny avait l'impression d'être traitée comme une handicapée par son compagnon Joe, parce qu'elle était enceinte. Hermione la comprenait parfaitement. Drago lui avait ordonné de se reposer alors qu'elle n'en avait pas envi. Le couple Hamel était vraiment charmant, songea-t-elle. Elle était triste ou peut-être bien déçue que Drago ait vu la montre qui paraissait suspecte. Elle se sentait seule. L'ex- rouge et or n'avait personne sur qui compter à part l'ancien Serpentard. Elle n'avait personne d'extérieur pour se confier ou bien même pour rire. Quand elle avait vu Fanny qui lui faisait penser à Ginny, elle eut une lueur d'espoir de pouvoir retrouver un semblant d'amitié ici. Malheureusement, s'ils étaient victimes des phénomènes étranges, elle ne pourrait pas faire grand chose à part enquêter et ne lier des liens seulement pour avoir des informations.

La jeune femme alla se faire chauffer de l'eau pour faire du thé. Elle décida d'aller dans leur pièce, celle du PRM3018 pour essayer d'éclaircir toutes ces zones d'ombres. Remarque, vu qu'ils n'avaient rien, ce n'était pas simplement des zones d'ombres, mais carrément les ténèbres. C'était en quelques sortes un trou noir qui les aveuglait pour qu'ils ne trouvent rien. Une fois l'eau chaude, c'était avec précautions qu'elle monta pour aller s'installer dans son fauteuil attitré. Le robot lui souhaita la bienvenue et elle y répondit sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi car ce n'était qu'un tas de ferrailles doté d'une intelligence artificielle. Mais elle répondit quand même. Elle déposa sa tasse de thé sur la petite tablette qu'il y avait entre les deux sièges comme pour rappeler qu'ils devaient toujours avoir une distance entre les deux coéquipiers.

Elle se leva et tourna le dos aux écrans pour demander au PRM3018 de lui faire apparaître un tableau pour qu'elle puisse écrire tout son raisonnement. A l'issu de cette demande, le robot s'exécuta, fit apparaître un tableau blanc avec des feutres spéciaux et retourna le siège d'Hermione qui trônait maintenant face au tableau. La jeune femme la remercia et se rassit. Elle porta sa tasse remplie du liquide chaude voire brûlant à ses lèvres. Avala une gorgée et reposa la tasse où elle était précédemment. Elle resta sûrement pendant de longues minutes sans rien faire, sans rien dire comme pour laisser l'inspiration monter.

Elle devait trouver une logique à toute cette histoire ! Elle qui était si logique dans ce monde de logique. Ce qui était étrange, c'était qu'elle devait trouver une logique avec de la magie. Et elle avait appris que le monde magique et la logique n'étaient jamais très bon ami. Pourquoi ? Sûrement, en comparaison avec le monde moldu parce qu'il ne prêtait aucune attention à la science ou à la technologie. La preuve en était même qu'il n'avait pas encore l'électricité, mais il avait beaucoup plus. Il avait tous les pouvoirs dans un petit bout de bois. Les pouvoirs les plus beaux, mais malheureusement aussi les pouvoirs les plus terribles et inimaginables.

En réalité, le monde moldu et le monde magique n'était pas si différent que cela. L'un était basé sur la science, la logique et l'autre faisait appelle à l'irréel et à l'imaginaire d'après les moldus. Mais au fond, dans chacun des deux mondes, il y avait des bons et des méchants. Des tous blancs et des noirs, dans la vision stéréotypée en outre. Car comme dans chacun de ces deux mondes, certains pensent que soit tout est blanc ou tout est noir, et d'autres pensent que chacun de nous est gris. Exploitant plus ou moins le bon ou le mauvais côté des choses.

L'inspiration montait et la jeune femme ressentait l'excitation qu'elle avait à Poudlard quand elle était devant un devoir où elle connaissait toutes les réponses. Le seul bémol, c'est que devant le problème actuel, elle avait des questions comme dans un devoir, mais les réponses elle ne les connaissait pas et encore moins par cœur. Elle décida de se lancer. Après tout si l'hypothèse qu'elle commençait à émettre n'était pas bonne, elle pouvait encore tout effacer pour tout recommencer.

Elle se leva donc et prit un feutre rouge. Elle pensa directement aux changements de comportements qu'elle avait vécus : la fillette Gordon et Gautier Keysley. Elle écrivit donc ses deux prénoms en haut du tableau, l'un à gauche l'autre à droite. Elle mit ensuite les objets supposés être à l'origine de leurs problèmes, c'est-à-dire, les bijoux, le collier à la pierre verte émeraude et la bague à la pierre jaune. La jeune femme se rassit pour méditer sur ce qu'elle venait de noter.

_ Mais qui est à l'origine de ses deux bijoux ? réfléchit-elle à voix haute.

Elle se souvint que c'était Aaron Gordon qui avait offert le collier à sa fille. Elle alla donc le noter sur le tableau. Quant à la bague, elle ne savait connaissait pas son origine. Et, voilà une première impasse. Bon, si elle ne connaissait pas son origine peut-être qu'avec la pierre jaune qu'il y a sur la bague pourrait l'aider.

_ PRM3018, est-ce que dans tes fichiers enregistrés, tu peux me trouver une capture de Gautier Keysley et de la bague qu'il porte ?demanda la jeune femme poliment en se retournant vers les écrans. Et quand tu l'auras trouvée, tu peux me chercher qu'est-ce que c'est comme pierre ?

_ Mais bien sûr, acquiesça le robot.

La jeune femme patienta quelques instants en attendant le résultat des recherches qu'était en train d'effectuer le PRM3018.

_ La pierre de la bague de Monsieur Gautier Keysley s'appelle la patte de blaireau. Cet animal est connu pour sa générosité et son hospitalité. Le jaune symbolise ici, la sagesse et le pouvoir en faisant référence à la Chine ancienne. La légende autour de cette pierre veut que celui qui la porte apportera la sagesse aux personnes qui l'entourent par son pouvoir et son aura, mais a contrario la personne la portant pourrait abuser de ce pouvoir.

_ Intéressant, fit Hermione en restant fixer la photo de la pierre qui tournait sur l'écran. Etrangement intéressant !

L'ancienne Gryffondor se retourna vivement et marqua alors en-dessous du nom Keysley le nom de la pierre. Elle pensa directement que peut-être chaque pierre avait un lien avec le changement de comportement de la personne qui la portait. En effet, la fillette Gordon changeait de personnalité pour pouvoir se protéger de quelque chose d'inconnue qui sommeillait à l'intérieur d'Hermione car elle ne s'en prenait pour le moment qu'à elle. Quant au père Keysley, la notion de pouvoir était là, car il était le père de la famille, et peut-être que la sagesse était présente pour lui, mais pas forcément pour les autres...

_ Si, comme la fillette Gordon, réfléchit l'ex rouge et or tout haut, Keysley à cause de la pierre avait une autre vision du monde que la nôtre, parce que la fillette Gordon se protège de quelque chose qu'on ne connaît et qui ne semble pas évident pour nous. Et tout comme la fillette peut-être que pour Gautier Keysley, la sagesse qu'il veut apporter à sa famille c'est le rationalisme et donc évincer toute trace de magie et la place de l'imaginaire.

Le cerveau de l'ancienne lionne bouillonnait comme auparavant. Elle retrouvait toute sa logique, sa rapidité et sa perspicacité qu'elle avait à Poudlard. Elle retrouvait toutes ses qualités qu'elle avait perdues pendant son long séjour auprès des moldus. La jeune femme faisait les cents pas dans la petite pièce tout en émettant différentes hypothèses à voix haute comme si elle attendait une réponse en retour quand elle avait des questions. Elle alla noter sur le tableau le lien qu'avait le changement de comportement des personnes avec le bijou qu'elle portait.

_ Mais oui ! s'écria-t-elle. C'est logique. Peut-être que le ravisseur qui fait cela choisit ses pierres en fonction des légendes auxquelles elles sont associées et rendant par la magie ses légendes réelles. Ainsi, il n'a plus qu'à les mettre sur certaines personnes pour changer leur comportement. Mais pourquoi ces personnes-ci ?

Enfin, la jeune femme avait peut-être trouvé un semblant de logique. Elle avait trouvé pourquoi c'était ces pierres qui avait été choisi parmi tant d'autres pour être ensorcelées. Mais, même si elle avait émis l'hypothèse rien n'était sur. C'était pour cela qu'il y avait toujours dans les réflexions de l'ancienne Gryffondor le mot 'peut-être' qui sonnait comme un rappel qu'elle n'avait rien de concret, juste des suppositions. Pour autant, elle ne se laissa pas décourager et s'attaqua au jeune couple qui venait de s'installer ainsi qu'à la fameuse montre. Même si pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas assisté à un changement de comportement de la part de Joe. Après tout, le proverbe disait qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

_ PRM3018, appela-t-elle. Est-ce que tu peux me chercher une photo de Joe Hamel et ainsi me trouver une capture de la montre qu'il porte pour me faire des recherches sur celle-ci.

Pendant que le robot faisait ses recherches, Hermione créa une nouvelle colonne sur son tableau avec marqué en haut de celle-ci : Joe Hamel. Avant de s'asseoir sur son fauteuil pour écouter les informations que le robot allait lui fournir.

_ Mademoiselle, j'ai trouvé ce que vous désirez, interpella le robot. La montre que porte Joe Hamel est une montre pas vraiment comme les autres. En effet, généralement, nous avons l'habitude de voir une montre avec un cadran en or ou en argent, et non fait avec une pierre. En l'occurrence, la montre de Monsieur Hamel ou du moins son cadran est fait avec une pierre appelée cœur de lion. Caractérisée par sa couleur subtile rouge qui suivant la lumière de nombreuses teintes de rouge peuvent apparaître. Ceci créé la grande complexité de cette pierre. Au delà de son aspect visuel, cette pierre rien que part son nom n'a rien de banal : Cœur de lion. Cet animal, le lion autrement dit le roi des animaux symbolise la force, le pouvoir et l'autorité. Quant à la référence au Cœur, elle est intimement liée avec la couleur de la pierre. Le cœur symbolise la vie et l'amour, mais c'est dans le cœur que s'écoule le sang comme avec la couleur rouge qui peut aussi rappeler la guerre et le sang. C'est ici tout la complexité de cette pierre qui est basé sur un diptyque qui s'oppose. Cette pierre est aussi associée à une légende dont une phrase très significative : « L'amour qui te mènera à la guerre. Pour une vie qui t'amènera à faire couler du sang. ô jeune roi, suis ton cœur malgré les douleurs que le chemin t'apportera pendant un certain temps, et même si le sang qui aura couler sur tes mains restera éternel, tu retrouveras ton amour charnel. » La légende est en effet l'histoire d'un jeune roi, qui voit sa femme reine et enceinte se faire enlever par ses ennemis pour retrouver son amour, il doit parcourir terre et mer, bravé de nombreux obstacles et faire couler maintes fois du sang. Le passage que je vous ai cité est un extrait du discours que lui fait sa femme enlevée dans un de ses rêves avant qu'il parte à sa recherche.

L'ancienne Gryffondor resta pensive quelques instants face à la tirade du robot.

_ Nous avons, parla-t-elle toute seule, l'homme amoureux, la femme enceinte. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que cette pierre ne soit pas ce que je pense...

Elle se leva pour aller noter en-dessous du prénom du futur jeune père le nom de pierre qu'il y avait sur sa montre.

_ Et, l'origine ? se demanda-t-elle. C'est Aaron qui lui a offert la montre ! fit-elle tout en écrivant le prénom du père dans la colonne de la famille Hamel.

La jeune femme se rassit pour prendre du recul face au tableau qui se remplissait lentement mais sûrement. Les informations qu'elle avait, étaient maigres, certes. Mais l'une entre elles attira l'attention de l'ancienne lionne. Le prénom d'Aaron Gordon revenait dans deux cas sur les trois. Et ce n'était pas une place anodine, car c'est de lui que venait les objets !

_ Je savais bien qu'il était louche ! bougonna-t-elle en entourant en rouge le nom du jeune homme qui apparaissait deux fois à la mauvaise place sur le tableau de l'ex Gryffondor.

_ Mademoiselle, l'interpella le robot. Votre coéquipier vient de rentrer.

_ Génial, merci ! s'écria-t-elle en se hâtant à l'extérieur afin d'annoncer sa trouvaille à son collègue.

Drago eut à peine le temps d'enlever son manteau qu'il vit une furie en haut des escaliers.

_ Monte, vite ! l'appela-t-elle. J'ai quelques choses à te montrer !

Un peu à contrecœur, fatigué par le manque de soleil de l'hiver et par sa journée de boulot, il monta pour voir ce qu'avait à lui montrer sa pseudo femme. Il la suivit donc jusque dans la pièce du PRM 3018. Elle lui fit signe de s'installer et elle resta poster à côté du tableau qui n'était maintenant plus blanc au plus grand bonheur d'Hermione.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ? la questionna-t-il en bayant.

_ Alors, commença-t-elle. Tu m'as dit de me reposer aujourd'hui, mais bon, je m'ennuyais cette après-midi du coup, je suis venue ici pour réfléchir un peu à notre problème parce que j'aime bien les problèmes, mais je les aime encore plus quand ils sont résolus !

_ Tu peux essayer d'aller droit au but, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il blasé.

_ Voilà, voilà ! fit-elle. J'y arrive ! Donc, je suis venue ici pour essayer de mettre quelques points au clair. Au début ça a été dur. Enfin, tu comprends, comme à chaque fois qu'on essaye de mettre une logique sur tout ce bordel, on arrive sur une impasse. Ainsi, pour pouvoir organiser tous les indices, j'ai demandé un tableau au robot pour remettre en place mon organisation et ma perspicacité que tu détestais tant à Poudlard.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Oui, j'abrège ! râla-t-elle en ayant pris en flagrant délit l'ancien Serpentard. Tout ça pour dire que je crois que j'ai trouvé une logique sur tout ce charabia. Premièrement, j'ai remarqué en cherchant le nom des pierres, il y a des légendes ou des mythes qui sont corrélés aux changements de comportements des personnes qui portent les bijoux et donc les pierres. Exemple, pour Sydney Gordon, elle change de comportement pour se protéger et la légende qui accompagne cette pierre dit qu'elle pourra changer de personnalité pour pourvoir se sauver et donc se protéger. Il en est de même pour la pierre que porte Monsieur Keysley.

_ Et qu'est-ce que ça nous importe parce que tant qu'on ne voit pas le changement de comportement ou la pierre, on ne peut rien faire et encore moins prédire...

_ Certes, acquiesça sa coéquipière déçue du manque d'enthousiasme de son dit mari. Mais, j'ai peut-être trouvé une logique à tout ça. Si, les légendes des pierres et les changements de comportements sont liés, c'est sûrement parce que le ou les ravisseurs ont choisit ses pierres en fonction des légendes pour les rendre réelles et maléfiques par la magie !

_ Oui, ça tient debout, émit-il pensif en se caressant la barbe naissante. Mais qui serait ses ravisseurs ? Et pourquoi font-ils cela ?

_ Le pourquoi, je ne sais pas encore, dit-elle en regardant ses pieds. Mais, j'ai un dénominateur commun ! s'écria-t-elle. Aaron, Aaron Gordon est présent comme donneur des bijoux pour deux cas sur trois de changements de comportements !

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir pendant quelques minutes.

_ Pourquoi deux sur trois ? s'enquit-il en forçant les sourcils pour lire ce qu'il y avait de marqué sur le tableau.

_ Il y a la fillette Gordon, avec la pierre l'œil de serpent, répondit-elle en montrant en même où c'était écrit sur le tableau. Gautier Keysley avec la patte de Blaireau. Et Joe Hamel avec le cœur de lion.

_ Pourquoi avoir mis Joe Hamel dedans ? Il n'a eu pas encore de changements de comportements ou du moins nous n'en avons pas encore constaté un...

Hermione prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer sa longue explication.

_ Je me suis permise de le mettre parce qu'en suivant ma théorie avec les changements de comportement et le rapport des pierres ça correspondait assez au profil. Dans la légende, il citait femme enceinte, compagnon, etc.. Du coup, j'ai émis l'hypothèse qu'il a déjà eu un changement de comportement ou qu'il va prochainement se produire...Ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui m'inquiète. En réalité, c'est plutôt la forte symbolique et surtout la légende qui me tracasse. Dans aucune des légendes en tout cas pour les deux précédents cas, les légendes étaient plutôt bienveillantes dans le sens de protection des proches et de la personne qui la portait. Mais, pour la pierre cœur de lion, la pierre que porte Joe Hamel, la légende est beaucoup plus noire car il y a des histoires d'enlèvements, de sang, de guerre, mais surtout des histoires de morts. Si l'on suit ma théorie, j'ai vraiment peur que les changements de comportements du futur père soient beaucoup plus dangereux et violents pour lui et surtout pour sa famille...

_ Il n'y a plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que tu te trompes, commenta-t-il avec un sourire triste.

Hermione alla s'installer sur le deuxième fauteuil qui s'était retourné quelques minutes plus tôt pour faire face au tableau gribouillé. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent silencieux. Chacun dans ses pensées pour essayer de trouver une autre ouverture peut-être un peu moins noire. Drago était épatée par les découvertes qu'avait faites sa coéquipière. Pas de doute, c'était elle la meilleure. Elle était vraiment douée pour ce métier, pensa-t-il. Leurs supérieurs auraient dû lui donner son diplôme directement quoique, non, autrement, l'ancien serpent serait seul dans cette mission. Ou peut-être avec une personne moins douée et sûrement moins sympathique qu'elle.

_ Si c'est Aaron qui est notre ravisseur, pourquoi aurait-il donné l'un des bijoux ensorcelés à sa propre fille ? réfléchit-il tout haut.

_ Peut-être pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons ? émit-elle l'idée.

_ Ou, peut-être parce qu'il n'est que le premier maillon de la chaîne...

_ C'est-à-dire ? la questionna-t-elle en levant son regard vers lui.

_ Imagine un instant que les changements de comportements ne soient pas seulement dans notre quartier, mais au niveau planétaire, s'expliqua-t-il. Peut-être que lui non plus ne sait pas ce qu'il fait et qu'il est juste, je ne sais pas...

_ Juste un intermédiaire entre les vrais ravisseurs et les victimes, finit-elle la phrase de jeune homme. C'est plausible. Et cela expliquerai pourquoi, il en aurait offert un à sa propre fille. Aussi, pour confirmer notre hypothèse à propos de notre dénominateur commun, il faut que je découvre où Gautier Keysley s'est procuré cette bague...

_ Oui, affirma-t-il. L'autre jour, j'ai pensé que peut-être nous aurions pu faire un dîner avec toutes les personnes suspectes pour les avoir près de nous pour une soirée.

_ C'est bien comme idée ça ! s'enthousiasma Hermione. En plus, ça permettra de m'occuper et de nous rapprocher de toutes ces personnes !

_ Exactement ! confirma-t-il avec un grand sourire fier de son idée. En tout cas, Chapeau pour tout ce boulot ! Enfin, je crois qu'on tient quelque chose.

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement. Ils avaient réussi à avancer.

_ Je l'espère ! fit-elle en fixant le tableau.

_ Il faut aussi qu'on se rapproche d'Aaron pour savoir s'il a un lien réel ou s'il est juste un intermédiaire quelconque ou s'il n'est au courant de rien.

_ Oui, acquiesça l'ancienne Gryffondor. Mais comment ?

_ J'ai ma petite idée, répondit-il.

Drago eut un petit sourire espiègle qu'Hermione n'aimait pas.

_ Et c'est quoi comme idée ? demanda-t-elle avec précaution sentant le coup tordu.

_ Je crois que tu ne laisses pas Aaron indifférent et que toi tu aimes les méchants. Ça ferai un couple parfait !

_ Un couple parfait ? ria-t-elle. Andouille, je suis censée être en couple avec toi !

_ Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! dit-il sur un ton plein de malice. Pense un peu au cadre. Toi, jeune femme au foyer qui s'ennuie dans sa grande maison pendant que son cher mari est au boulot, est une parfaite cible pour être prise d'infidélité. En plus, je ne veux pas avoir d'enfants, je ne suis pas assez aimant. Peut-être que c'est un prétexte pour avoir un amant qui sera sûrement très aimant et qui a déjà une fille...

L'ex-Serpent la regarda avec un grand sourire face au regard sceptique de sa collègue.

_ Tu parles d'une fille, bougonna-t-elle.

_ Tu fais en plus la difficile ! Râla-t-il.

_ Eh ! s'écria-t-elle. Je ne suis pas ta prostituée que tu essayes de refourguer à un gros dégelasse !

Il se mit à rire doucement.

_ ça va, je te taquine, tempéra-t-il. Sérieusement, ça peut être une option envisageable ?

_ T'as pas d'autres plans ? demanda-t-elle désespérée. Je ne sais pas, devenir son meilleur ami ?

_ Moi, je dis, commença-t-il à répondre. Un homme se confiera deux fois plus la tête sur l'oreiller, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

_ Hors de questions que je couche pour avoir des informations ! Protesta-t-elle, outrée.

_ Sainte-nitouche, va ! se moqua-t-il.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la petite pièce pour descendre au salon tout en continuant leur débat.

_ Mais je ne suis pas une sainte-Nitouche ! se défendit-elle en allant dans la cuisine. J'ai simplement des principes !

_ Les femmes et leurs principes, ria le jeune homme en prenant le journal pour regarder les nouvelles du jour.

_ Bref, clôtura-t-elle le débat. De toute façon, il faut bien avoir les informations que nous avons besoins. Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour, mais je garde quand même mes principes. Je me vois mal mettre dans le rapport de l'enquête : oui bah j'ai couché avec le suspect pour avoir des infos !

_ Excellent, explosa-t-il de rire. Je vois bien la tête du patron et de tes amis, surtout avec ton caractère de petite sainte-nitouche..

_ Je ne suis pas une petite sainte-nitouche ! grogna-t-elle en ouvrant rageusement le frigo. Tu ne me connais pas !

Hermione commença à préparer le dîner comme déconnectée. Elle ne s'attendait à avoir une partie de la mission comme cela. Compliqué, ça allait être. Elle allait devoir jouer et manipuler pour arriver à ses fins. Cela allait être sûrement difficile. Même si, se rapprocher d'Aaron pour des informations allait être dur. Car elle devait faire croire qu'elle était sincère pour qu'il devienne son amant afin qu'il se confit à elle. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse pour pouvoir avancer dans l'enquête même si cela incluait de donner de sa personne et d'oublier certains principes... C'était ici toute la complexité d'une mission sous couverture. Jouer un autre personnage, mais surtout faire jouer son personnage en fonction des informations qu'ils souhaitaient avoir.

Malgré cela, Hermione était heureuse de ses découvertes et enfin, elle sentait qu'ils avaient un peu avancé dans cette monstrueuse enquête. Aussi, elle était toute excitée à l'idée d'organiser ce dîner car au moins, elle se sentirait moins utile et serait occupée au moins pour cette semaine. Jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle semaine arrive et qu'elle recommence à s'ennuyer. Les semaines passaient à une vitesse folle. Cela faisait presque quatre mois qu'ils étaient arrivés et elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient ici encore pour un bon bout de temps. Cette constatation la réjouissait dans un certain sens, car toute cette mission pimentait sa vie auparavant si banale, mais dans un autre sens, elle aurait voulu que tout se termine maintenant, car plus les jours passaient, plus elle s'attachait aux personnes qui l'entouraient et la personnalité de Clotilde prenait de plus en plus le dessus...

.

* * *

.

**Je vous l'accorde, ce chapitre n'est pas super intéressant d'un point de vue action. Mais, au moins, l'enquête avance, nan ?**  
**Vous pensez qu'Hermione va vraiment séduire Aaron ? Pour savoir rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. ;)**

**Une review fait toujours chaud au coeur, même pour les auteures indisciplinées comme moi. :3**

**_Amicalement,_**  
**_K. _**


End file.
